Dang it! Why me?
by diva123
Summary: Ugh, why do these things always happen to me? First, Mrs. Richards' cat puked on me, then I was blamed for trashing the park, and now I'm sucked into a freaking television show. I swear, every time!
1. Chapter 1

Yello!

Me: Weeellll then! Here's a brand new story for all those fans out there!

Martha: Aren't you a little too excited?

Me: Well it's my first DW story!

Martha: Yeah yeah

Me: Onwards! 10 please do the disclaimer!

The doctor: No one but Steven Moffat and some others own us! Otherwise I'd be scared of what she would do to me…

Me: *wink* Anyway enjoy!

Chapter 1:

Well…this is weird. Future me stood in front of me, tapping and fiddling with her-my vortex manipulator. She-I was wearing an orange shorts, a yellow t-shirt, an orange jacket, thigh high yellow socks and yellow converse. Was it just me or was she-I a little too….. Yellow? She-I, oh forget it-looked up at me and raised an eyebrow.

"So, you got it?" She asked me. I just shook my head. It was too much to process.

"No, I'm sorry. Could you go over it again?" I asked, rubbing my temples. She gave a huff and licked her lips.

"Okay. So basically you just got sucked into the world of Doctor Who," she said. I nodded over to the man sneaking into the hospital.

"Yeah, I got that bit. Bit of a shocker seeing David-I mean the doctor but just how did I get here?" I asked.

"Stop interrupting me. And how you arrived in this world is not important. Now-" She began

"So basically, you haven't figured it out yet," I cut in. She gave me an annoyed look.

"No I-_you_ haven't. And I said to stop butting in! Anyway, I've got something for you." She reached into the bag slung over her shoulder and brought out another vortex manipulator. She threw it at me and I fumbled to catch it.

"There! I think you'll need that. You can put it in your backpack, which is now bigger on the inside." She said and handed me a strip of physic paper.

"Don't you mean dimensionally transcendental? " I winked at her. She rolled her eyes at me and sighed.

"I was really obsessed back then wasn't I?" she mumbled and I laughed. This was all TOO weird and if I didn't wake up soon I was gonna have a heart attack later.

"Don't let the doctor see that manipulator you hear me? Only use it when it is of the utmost importance." She tapped the device on her wrist again before looking back at me, her face serious and a little sad, all traces of laughter gone.

"Oh and I'm sorry. I am SO so sorry. But you cannot let him into your head," She said and I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Oh ok. Why is that so important?" I asked.

She stared at me again with pain in her eyes. She looked like she was about to say something but changed her mind.

"This is the episode 'Smith and Jones'. I don't need to tell you the events because….well you're me. I know I've got all my favourite episodes memorized and this is one of them. Plus I love Martha so I think I'd remember this. Actually I really don't know this episode in terms of dialogue, well I might, and well you might since I'm younger. Blimey seeing you is kind of humbling. You must be really confused right now seeing this is the first time you're seeing me! Or is it the second time? YES! NO! Agh! "She smacked her forehead. "Oh my memory is going and I need to get back if I'm going to….and I'm rambling aren't I?" She said as she noticed I was slowly nodding at everything she was saying.

"Yup," I said popping the 'p'.

She chuckled. "I suppose that's a side effect of hanging around the doctor."

My eyes lit up. "You mean I actually get to travel with him?" I asked.

"Spoilers," she winked. "Oh yeah! I forgot! There's one last thing I need to give you." She tossed me a slender silver device. I caught it and turned it over, gasping as I realized that it was a sonic screwdriver. I pressed the button and an orange light shone as it buzzed. I laughed in delight.

Future me chuckled at my enthusiasm before talking once more. "Anyway looks like my time is up. Now before I go I think I should give you a little advice." Her face turned serious. "Don't tell-"Before she could finish there was a flash of light and she was gone. I blinked and scratched my head. What should I do now? I turned around to the hospital and I could feel a sensation of excitement beginning to overtake me. Was I about to meet the doctor? THE DOCTOR? Oh my god. Oh and Martha will be there too! I love Martha!

My enthusiasm started to die down. What was I talking about? This was probably all just a dream. Either that or a very vivid hallucination. Anyway, whatever this was, I was going to enjoy it. I rubbed my hands together and a crazy grin spread across my face. I skipped towards the hospital and popped open the lock on the back door with my sonic. I laughed with glee and pranced inside. Looking around, I slipped into a ward, only to come face to face with Mr. Stoker. I felt kind of sad seeing him. He was arrogant and stupid but he didn't deserve to die like he did. He saw me blocking him and opened his mouth to speak.

"Who-"he began.

"Skyler Sparks, Health and Safety." I cut him off, holding up the physic paper. "Just doing a little check up. Not going to interrupt you good sir," I slapped him on the shoulder and walked ahead. After a shocked moment he, along with the line of soon to be doctors, followed me into another ward. Mr. Stoker pulled back a curtain to reveal the doctor. I almost fell over. The Doctor was in bed, in adorable pajamas.

"Now then, Mr. Smith, a very good morning to you. How are you today?" Mr. Stoker asked.

"Aw, not so bad, still a bit, you know." He stuck out his tongue cutely. "Blah."

I let out a blast of laughter and everyone turned to look at me.

"Sorry," I cleared my throat and motioned for them to carry on. The doctor looked at me curiously.

"John Smith admitted yesterday with severe abdominal pains. Jones, why don't you see what you can find? Amaze me." Mr. Stoker said. A pretty young lady stepped out of the crowd of initiates and I almost let out a fan girlish scream. It was Martha!

Martha took out a stethoscope and hanged it around her neck. She eyed 'John' and sighed.

"That wasn't very clever running around outside, was it?" She asked.

"Sorry?" the Doctor asked.

"On Chancery Street this morning. You came up to me and took your tie off.

"Really?" He looked confused."Well what did I do that for?"

"I don't know you just did." Martha shrugged her shoulders.

"Not me. I was here, in bed. Ask the nurses." The doctor said.

Martha looked confused now. "Well, that's weird, 'cause it looked like you. Have you got a brother?"

"No, not any more. Just me." He said a matter- of- factly.

A loud sigh was heard. "As time passes and I grow ever more infirm and weary, Miss Jones." Mr. Stoker said.

Martha nodded apologetically. "Sorry, right."

Martha put her stethoscope to the Doctor's chest, and looked bewildered. She made eye contact with him and moved the stethoscope to the right side of his chest. He smiled mischievously and winked at her.

"I weep for further generations. Are you having trouble locating the heart, Miss Jones?" Mr. Stoker asked.

Martha snapped out of her gaze and coughed awkwardly. "Er, I don't know. Stomach cramps?"

**"**That is a symptom, not a diagnosis," Mr. Stoker scolded her as if she were a child. "And you rather failed basic techniques by not consulting first with the patient's chart."

He picked up the chart and cried out, receiving an electric shock from the metal clip. He dropped it quickly. Everyone began to tell their stories of how that happened to them_. _

"That's only to be expected. There's a thunderstorm moving in and lightning is a form of static electricity, as was first proven by - anyone?" Mr. Stoker asked.

"Benjamin Franklin" The doctor and I said simultaneously. He looked over at me with an even more curious look and titled his head.

"Correct!" Mr. Stoker said.

"My mate Ben, that was a day and a half. I got rope burns off that kite, and then I got soaked..." I chuckled and decided I couldn't resist saying at least the next line of his.

"Quite…." Mr. Stoker tried to go along with what the doc was saying.

"And THEN he got electrocuted!" I stole his line and grinned, causing both him and Mr. Stoker to look over at me. Mr. Stoker walked away and muttered loud enough for us to hear him.

"Moving on, I think perhaps a visit from the psychiatric. Include one for the lady." He said to his assistant. I rolled my eyes and looked around the room, a little bored as the line of students moved on. I sat in a chair and after about fifteen minutes my eyes started to close. My head bobbed and I felt myself slowly slipping into a doze.

I was awoken when I was thrown from off my seat to the floor. I groaned and looked outside the window, seeing the rain going up towards the sky then a flashing light. I jolted to my senses and heard muffled screams of shock from the hospital's occupants.

The shaking stopped and I wobbled over to the window. The moon's landscape stretched out before me and I gasped, bewildered. I wanted to see more. Martha and her friend-I can't seem to remember her name- strode into the ward; Martha tried to calm down the patients.

****"All right, everyone back to bed, we've got an emergency but we'll sort it out." She said and stopped at the window.

"It's real. It's really real." She said and I chuckled, stepping forward. "Yes it's really _really_ real" I said with a smirk. She looked over at me and joined in on my laughter. "Hold on!" She exclaimed and reached for the window latch.

"Don't!" the girl whose name I couldn't remember shouted. She started to break down and sob. "We'll lose all the air!" I rolled my eyes.

"But they're not even airtight," I said. Martha glanced over at me.

"She's right. If the air was going to get sucked out it would have happened straight away. So how come?" She asked me and I grinned, shrugging my shoulders.

The doctor made a grand entrance and pulled aside the curtain. He now looked very dashing, wearing a handsome blue suit with converse_._

"Very good point! Brilliant in fact. What was your name?" He asked looking at Martha. I he gonna leave me out?

"Martha." She said looking shocked.

He looked contemplative. "And it was Jones wasn't it?" She nodded at his question.

"And you?" he looked towards me. I perked up instantly.

"Sparks! Skyler Sparks. Nice to meet you Do- Mr. Smith." I covered up and mentally scolded myself for almost calling his name. He stared at me with intensity in his eyes for a bit before reverting back to his good-natured self.

"Well then Martha Jones, Skyler Sparks, the question is, how are we still breathing?" He grinned playfully at us.

"We can't be!" the other girl said. I stared at her, determined on finding out her name.

"Obviously we are so don't waste my time." I rolled my eyes again. He was so rude. "Martha, Skyler, what have we got? Is there a balcony on this floor, or a veranda or…" he trailed off. He looked at me then at Martha.

"By the patients' lounge yeah." Martha said. The doctor smiled again and began to speak.

"Fancy going-"he began

"SWALES!" I shouted suddenly, pointing at the shaken girl. "YOUR NAME IS SWALES!" She looked over at me, shocked then nodded slowly. "Yes, I remember!" I did a little happy dance, ignoring the weird look I was receiving from Martha and the amused look I got from the Doctor. I stopped when I noticed they were looking at me for a while.

"What?" I asked. "What are you all standing there for? Let's go!"

"Go where?" Martha asked, not understanding.

"Go to the veranda!" I shouted impatiently, still hyped up from my victory.

"We might die," the Doctor said, eyeing the both of us.

"We might not," Martha and I said.

"Good! C'mon! Not her, she'd hold us up," He pointed at Swales. I hit his arm.

"Rude," I said. He grinned at me naughtily; making my smile grow wider. It was hard for me not to go all fan girl right then and there.  
I heard Swales sobbing as we left and couldn't help feel a little bad for her. It's not her fault she couldn't handle the excitement. In fact it was only the adrenaline of all this that was keeping me going. We all went to the patients' lounge and pushed open the doors. I took the first step and walked out onto the balcony.

"We've got air! How does that work?" Martha asked. I took another step and breathed deeply.

"Just be glad it does." I said in perfect sync with the Doctor. He looked over at me again intensely. I looked away and pretended to check my nails. Thankfully Martha spoke up and saved me from further embarrassment.

**"**I've got a party tonight. It's my brother's twenty-first. My mother's going to be really ... really..." she broke off, her voice straining.

"You okay?" The Doctor asked.

**"**Yeah." She replied.

"Sure?" I asked, a bit concerned.  
"Yeah." She repeated.

**"**Want to go back in?" The Doctor asked.

"No way. I mean, we could die any minute, but all the same - it's beautiful." She said looking out. I had to contain tears. She was right. The air was fresh and clean, not influenced by any pollution and the stars were twinkling bright azure in the inky space. The area in front of us was sparkling silver and gray dust was scattered everywhere in sight. If we were not contained by a force field, we would be floating endlessly.

"You think?" The Doctor asked, probably thinking of a place far more beautiful than this. Gallifrey. I felt so bad for him. Not everyone lost their home planet. Actually….no one lost their home planet…

"How many people want to go to the moon? And here we are!" She exclaimed.

"Standing in the earthlight," The Doctor smiled gently. I looked up at the glowing green and blue orb in the sky. I could just make out the forms of continents and grinned, letting it bathe me in its light.

"What do you think happened?" Martha asked me. I just looked up at the doctor who shrugged. Oh…ha-ha.

"What do you think?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Extraterrestrial. It's got to be. I don't know, a few years ago that would have sounded mad, but these days? That spaceship flying into Big Ben - Christmas - those Cyber men things. I had a cousin, Adeola. She worked at Canary Wharf. She never came home." She said and the Doctor looked a little guilty.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"Yeah," she said unfeelingly.

The Doctor sighed and looked out across the moon. "I was there. In the battle." He admitted. I placed my hand on his and looked deeply into his eyes.

"I'm sorry," I whispered, making sure Martha couldn't hear. He stared back at me, his eyes filled with passion and emotion, not understanding how I could know anything about the incident. He must have thought I was just trying to comfort him. I felt as if he was burning holes into me, searching my soul. He gripped my hand in his and gently squeezed. His lips turned slightly up into a soft smile and unexplainable butterflies erupted in my stomach.

"I promise you, Mr. Smith, we will find a way out," Martha said obliviously, not noticing the silent conversation. That snapped the Doctor out of his daze and he let go of my hand as if it were on fire. He walked around, sticking his hands in his pockets. "If we can travel to the moon, then we can travel back. There's got to be a way." Martha finished, determined.  
**"**It's not Smith, that's not my real name," he confessed. I sniggered, deciding to ignore the flaming blush that was on my face. Stupid, arrogant time lords.

"Who are you, then?" Martha asked, confused.

"I'm the Doctor," he said simply. He looked over an edge, trying to make sense of the situation.

"Me too, if I can pass my exams." She chuckled, clearly not getting it. "What is it, then, Doctor Smith?"

I shook my head at her. "He's just the Doctor."

"How do you mean, just the Doctor?" She asked, staring at me then at him.

"Just... the Doctor," he tried to explain.

"What, people call you 'the Doctor'?" she scoffed, not believing us.

"Yeah." We both said and he glanced over at me.

"How'd you know?" he asked.

I winked. "Spoilers." Ha! Take that River.

"Well I'm not calling you that." Martha said, bringing our attention back to her. "As far as I'm concerned, you've got to earn that title."

The Doctor sighed. "Well, I'd better make a start, then. Let's have a look." He bent down and picked up a pebble off the ground. He swung his arm back then threw the rock out as far as he could. It hit an invisible obstacle; making blue ripples appear.

"There must be some sort of force field keeping the air in," I said.

"You're brilliant!" He shouted, giving me a toothy grin.

"If that's like a bubble sealing us in, that means this is the only air we've got. What happens when it runs out?" Martha inquired nervously.

"How many people in this hospital?" The doctor asked.

"One thousand two hundred and….six," I summed up, pretending to know. Oh I like acting as if I'm brilliant.

The Doctor grinned over at me before his face turned grim. "One thousand two hundred and six people, suffocating."

**"**Why would anyone do that?" Martha asked, horrified. I frowned. Even though this all works out, I could be changing things by just being here. A loud noise echoed over us and we all looked up.

"Head's up! Ask them yourself," The Doctor said.

The Judoon ships arrived, landing far off from us. People went to the windows, staring. The Judoon landed and began to file out, marching towards the hospital_._

"Aliens. That's aliens. Real, proper aliens." Martha marveled. I sighed. She was almost as stupefied as Rose was. 'Their alien,' I remembered her saying. 'The aliens are so…alien. You look at 'em….and their alien.' I chuckled at the memory.

"Good thing I didn't take you to the Deep South,' I mumbled the Doctor's line. The present Doctor's head snapped to my direction and he stalked over to me.

"What did you say?" he practically growled. I stepped back and gulped, twiddling my fingers.

"Nothing," I said unconvincingly. He watched me for a whole minute and stopped when Martha cleared her throat. We looked over at her to see her looking at us awkwardly. We must've been staring at each other for a while.

"So…what are those things anyway?" She asked referring to the aliens exiting the ships. The Doctor reverted back to his place in authority.

"Judoon," he said. We sneaked into the reception area and climbed the stairs up to the mezzanine level**. **We quickly ducked behindsome potted plants.

The Judoon entered the hospital and swarmed inside. Chaos was in full swing and people were running around everywhere, some screaming, some cowering and some trying fruitlessly to hide.

A Judoon officer that looked to be in charge removed his helmet, revealing a large animal head. I cringed as he began to speak some weird language.

****"Bo sco fo do no kro blo co sho ro!" he shouted.

I leaned over to the Doctor.

"What are the rhino cops doing?" I whispered, forgetting this part. He looked over at me.

"Rhino cops?" he asked, amused. I blushed and rolled my eyes.

"Well they're rhinos…..and they look like officers….." I tried to explain. I heard a snort and looked over to see him trying to contain his laughter.

"Stop laughing!" I blushed harder. He just laughed harder, desperately trying to stop.

"Stop it!" I demanded, my whole face turning even darker red. When he continued to snicker I looked over to Martha for help.

"Martha, tell him to stop-"I cut off when I noticed she was covering her mouth, snickering softly and trying not to show it. I huffed and folded my arms over my chest like a child.

"Traitors, both of you!" I pouted.

"We are citizens of planet earth. We welcome you in peace." A brave man said.

The chief Judoon pushed him against the wall and shined a blue light in his face.

"P-please don't hurt me," the man stuttered. "I was just trying to help, I'm sorry, don't hurt me, please don't hurt me."

The Judoon played his words back on his portable machine_._

"Language assimilated. Designation Earth English. You will be catalogued," The Chief Judoon said.

He shone a blue light on the man's face and marked a cross on the back of his hand with a marker.

"Category: human. Catalogue all suspects," The rhino hybrid said.

They all started blinking the lights on people, checking their species. They marked the back of each person's hand and grunted 'Human'.

**"**Oh, look down there," the Doctor said, distracted. "You've got a little shop. I like a little shop."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh, you and your little shop."

"Never mind that! What are Judoon?" Martha inquired.

"Galactic police," The Doctor said as soon as I said "Rhino-headed thugs." "Well, police for hire. Actually, like Skyler somewhat said, more like interplanetary thugs."

**"**And they brought us to the moon?" Martha asked, bewildered.

"Neutral territory. According to galactic law, they've got no jurisdiction over the Earth, and they isolated us. That rain? Lightning? That was them, using an H2O scoop," He explained.

"What's that about 'galactic law'? Where'd you get that from? If they're police, are we under arrest? Are we trespassing on the moon or something?"

"No. But I like that. Good thinking. No, it's more simple. What do you think Skyler?" The doctor asked.

"Umm, they're saying 'human' as they mark hands, so I'm assuming they are looking for something that's not human," I reasoned. He looked slightly impressed.

"Correct!" He praised. Then he looked to be over thinking his statement. "Well, correctish. A little close." I rolled my eyes. He's so prideful. "They're making a catalogue, it means they're after something non-human, which is very bad news for me."

"Why?" Martha asked. He looked at her pointedly. She got what he was trying to say.  
_  
_"Oh, you're kidding me," she said, not believing him. He just raised an eyebrow at her.  
_  
_"Don't be ridiculous. Stop looking at me like that!" She said.

"Come on, then." The doctor said, letting her believe whatever she wanted. We all left and ran into the corridor. The Doctor pulled me into a room and sat down at a computer. He took out his sonic and flicked it on, examining it. Martha came in.

"They've reached third floor," she informed before staring at the sonic. "What's that thing?"

"Sonic screwdriver." The Doctor said.

"Well, if you're not going to answer me properly!" she scoffed.

**"**No, really, it is. It's a screwdriver, and it's sonic. Look." He pointed out simply.

"What else have you got? A laser spanner?" she asked rhetorically.

"I did, but it was stolen by Emily Pankhurst." He said.

"Cheeky woman," I said laughing.

The Doctor was too distracted to hear what I said and was now banging the innocent computer.

_"_Oh, this computer! The Judoon must have locked it down. Judoon platoon upon the moon. Cause I was just travelling past, I swear, I was just wandering, I wasn't looking for trouble, honestly, I wasn't, but I noticed these plasma coils around the hospital, and that lightning, that's plasma coils, been building up for two days now, so I checked in, I thought something was going on inside, it turns out the plasma coils were the Judoon up above." He said.

"But what were they looking for?" She asked.

"Something that looks human, but isn't."

"Like you. Apparently."

"Like me. But not me."

"Haven't they got a photo?"

"Might be a shape-changer."

"Whatever it is, can't you just leave the Judoon to find it?"

"If they declare the hospital guilty of harbouring a fugitive, they'll sentence it to execution."

**"**All of us?"

"Oh yes. If I can find this thing first... Oh! Just that they're thick! Judoon are thick! They are completely thick! They wiped the records. Oh, that's clever."

"What are we looking for?" I asked, feeling left out of the conversation.

"I don't know. Any patient admitted in the past week with unusual symptoms. Maybe there's a back-up." he said.

"Just keep working. I'll go ask Mr Stoker, he might know," Martha said. She left to run down the hall. The Doctor inspected the computer further before looking up at me.

"So, you haven't been asking any questions." He said. I gulped. It was true; Martha had been the one to ask all the questions. I just rolled with everything, knowing what would happen and still honestly surprised that this was actually happening. I shrugged and tried to look indifferent.

"I believe mostly anything, plus it's an adventure so I'm perfectly fine," I said. He raised an eyebrow at me and I raised one right back.

"So you actually believe that I'm an alien? Martha doesn't." He further pried.

I thought it over. "Well...Yeah. You've given me no reason to _not_ believe you, so why wouldn't I? I mean sure you don't have tentacles, different colour skin and you're not asking me to take you to our leader, but that doesn't mean you're lying."

He just stared at me for a moment before getting up and going into the corridor, probably looking for Martha. I followed him outside. Whoa that had been close. Martha ran up to us, looking frightened.

"I've restored the back-up," The Doctor said.

"I found her," Martha breathed.

"You what?" I asked. I was NOT looking forward to the running. The Doctor sees the Slab coming and he grabbed my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Run!" He shouted and we turned and ran. We ran down a stairwell, with the Slab at our backs. We came face to face with the Judoon coming up the other set of stairs and dodged out a doorway on the fourth floor.

I was getting slightly tired. The Doctor was WAY too used to this and was running at top speed leisurely, dragging me along with him. Martha looked like she was doing fine while I was slightly lagging. These two might have a lot of stamina, but I was just a regular person. We twisted into random corners and then The Doctor suddenly ran into the radiology room.

I closed and locked the door behind us. The Doctor was setting up some equipment in a hurry. Martha and I ran into a section that had an array of buttons and levers. At least it was tidier than the main control of the TARDIS. Oh! Will I actually get to meet her! Much less see her? I really hope I do.

"When I say 'now', press the button." The Doctor instructed briefly.

**"**We don't know which one," She exclaimed.  
**  
**"Find out!" He snapped, driving his screwdriver into some of the machinery. Martha went for the manual and flew through it in a hurry. I just started whistling one of my favourite songs, rocking on the balls of my feet calmly. The Slab broke through the door.

****"Now!" He shouted. Martha didn't look like she was going to so I jammed my hand down on the huge, obvious yellow button. He zapped the Slab with radiation, his skeleton visible. The Slab fell instantly.

"What did you do?" Martha asked breathlessly. I just furrowed my eyebrows. What was the next part of the song again? I shrugged then started whistling another song.

"Increased the radiation by five thousand per cent. Killed him dead." He said. I started whistling louder.

'Isn't that-" I whistled even louder. "-likely to-" I was at my top volume now. "Would you stop that?!" Martha snapped at me. The Doctor shook his head, with a sigh. Martha took a deep breath to calm herself and I smirked. Annoy Martha. One goal crossed off my bucket list. "As I was saying, isn't that likely to kill you?" she asked.

"Nah, it's only radiation. We used to play with roentgen bricks in the nursery." It was obvious Martha had no idea what he was saying. "It's safe for you to come out, I've absorbed it all. All I need to do is expel it." He started to spasm and bounce up and down like a madman. Well, he IS a madman.  
_  
_"If I concentrate I can shake the radiation out of my body and into one spot. It's in my left shoe," He shook his foot. "Here we go; here we go, easy does it...Out, out, out, out, out. Out, out, ah, ah, ah, ah. It is, it is, it is, it is, it is hot. Ah - hold on." He threw his sneaker into the dustbin. "Done"

"You're completely mad." Martha said in disbelief of his actions.

"She's right," I said to him, then grinned teasingly. "You look stupid with one shoe."

"Right. I do look daft don't I?" he agreed and threw the other one away somewhere random. "Barefoot on the moon!"

"So what is that thing? And where's it from? The planet Zovirax?" she mocked.

**"**It's just a Slab. They're called 'Slabs'. Basic slave drones, see? Solid leather, all the way through." He explained.

"Someone has got one hell of a fetish." I said, chuckling.

**"**It came with that woman, Mrs. Finnegan. It was working for her. Just like a servant." Martha said. The Doctor took the burnt remains of his screwdriver out of the x-ray machine.

"My sonic screwdriver." He said sorrowfully.

"Don't worry, you'll get another one," I said, trying to console him.

"She was one of the patients, but –" Martha started.

"My sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor once again mourned. I patted his shoulder to give him some comfort.

"It's okay, you can fix it right?" I asked him hopefully.

"She had a straw like some kind of vampire." Martha tried to get his and mine attention.

"I loved my sonic screwdriver!" The Doctor repeated

"So did I!" I said.

**"**Doctor! Skyler!" Martha shouted, exasperatedly.

"Sorry," the doctor said as he tossed away the sonic. He then smiled as he realized something.

"You called me 'Doctor'." He said.

"You said my name," I pointed out. "I feel like we're all on a friendlier base already."

**"**Anyway! Miss Finnegan is the alien. She was drinking Mr. Stoker's blood." Martha explained.

**"**Funny time to take a snack. You'd think she'd be hiding. Unless - no. Yes, that's it, wait a minute. Yes! Shape-changer. Internal shape-changer. She wasn't drinking blood, she was assimilating it." He realized.

**"**If she can assimilate Mr Stoker's blood, mimic the morphology, she can register as human. We've got to find her and show the Judoon. Come on!" He ran off, leaving us to catch up with him. We sprinted into the corridor and I was dragged into hiding behind a water cooler. A Slab passed by.

**"**That's the thing about Slabs. They always travel in pairs." He said.

"What about you?" Martha asked, genuinely wanting to know.

**"**What about me what?" He asked.

**"**Haven't you got back-up? You must have a partner or something?" Martha asked, not noticing how this question upset him.

**"**Uh. Humans. We're stuck on the moon running out of air with Judoon and a bloodsucking criminal, you're asking personal questions. Come on."

"Hey!" I shouted, offended. "I never said anything! Don't diss the entire species!"

**"**I like that. "Humans." I'm still not convinced you're an alien." Martha said.

We stepped in front of a Judoon, who shined his blue light on the Doctor's face_._

"Non-human," His gravelly voice muttered.

**"**Oh my God, you really are!" Martha exclaimed.

**"**And again!" The Doc shouted and we turned and ran.

We ran as the Judoon shot after us. We went up the stairs and locked a door behind us. We emerged in a corridor where people were falling to the ground, gasping for breath.

****"They've done this floor. Come on. The Judoon are logical and just a little bit thick. They won't go back to check a floor they've checked already. If we're lucky." He added as a last part.

Martha saw Swales and stopped by her.

**"**How much oxygen is there?" She asked her fragile friend.

"Not enough for all these people. We're going to run out." Swales said weakly.

**"**How are you feeling? Are you all right?" The Doctor asked.

**"**I'm running on adrenaline." Martha replied. He turned to me.

"**My** system is buzzing." I said.

"Welcome to my world."

"What about the ugly rhinos?" I asked.

**"**Ah, great big lung reserves, it won't slow them down. Where's Mr Stoker's office?" He asked.

"It's this way," Martha said and led us down the corridor. We entered the office.

**"**She's gone! She was here." Martha demanded. The Doctor examined him.

_"_Drained him dry. Every last drop. I was right. She's a plasmavore." I shivered.

"What was she doing on Earth?" I asked.

**"**Hiding. On the run. Like Ronald Biggs in Rio de Janeiro. What's she doing now? She's still not safe. The Judoon could execute us all. Come on." He began to exit and I noticed that Martha was following him. Wasn't she going to close his eyes? I guess I'd do it then.

"Wait a minute." I said.

I went over to the man and softly closed his eyes. I noticed the Doctor looking at me with a fond smile on his face out of the corner of my eye. I got up and we exited to the corridor again.

**"**Think, think, think. If I was a plasmavore surrounded by police, what would I do?" The Doctor looked at the MRI sign on one of the doors.

"Aahh. She's as clever as me. Almost." He said. We could hear the voices of the Judoon coming closer.

"Find the non-human. Execute."

The Doctor looked around nervously before his eyes settled on me.

"Stay here. I need time. You two are going to have to hold them up."

"How do we do that?" I asked but I already knew. He was going to kiss Martha.

"Skyler, forgive me for this." Huh? "It's to save a thousand lives, it means nothing. Honestly, nothing." Wait a second. Did that mean-

His lips connected with mine and I felt my mind go blank. I swear he kissed me for longer than he did with Martha. He savored the taste then he disconnected from me and ran off.

I heard Martha giggle from behind me.  
"That was nothing?" she asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Yello!

Me: *pout* No one reviewed! *sulks in emo corner* Well except for one person. THANK YOU .1806!

Amy: Why are you still here then?

Me: When since has not getting reviews prevented me from updating?

Amy: ….

Me: Not to sound like a madwoman crazy for reviews, but still, it would be nice to get some comments. Thanks for all the faves and follows though!

Amy: You ARE a madwoman.

Me: Awww! Thank you! Anyway, would you do the honors of doing the disclaimer?

Amy: The mad woman over there doesn't own us! If she did, no one would have died and we'd all we lounging on an island in the Caribbean.

Me: True dat! Onwards!

Chapter 2: River's not the only one!

The Judoon walked into our corridor. Martha and I stood bravely waiting for them.

"Find the non-human. Execute." The Chief Judoon ordered.

"Now, listen. I know who you're looking for. She's this woman. She calls herself Florence," Martha tried to explain. The Judoon examined her with his blue light.

"Human," he grunted and marked her hand. He turned to me and a bright light flashed in my eyes. I winced.

"Watch where you point that thing you ugly rhino!" I shouted rudely. He ignored me and turned off the light.

"Human. With non-human traits suspected. Non-human element confirmed. Authorize full scan." He pushed me roughly against the wall.

"Oi! Watch the merchandise!" I reprimanded.

"What are you? What are you?" he barked and his foul breath hit me dead in the face. I scowled and restrained myself from screaming obscenities at him His associates scanned me again fully for about five minutes, giving the doctor enough time to be finished with his conversation.

The Judoon made a cross on my hand. I immediately snatched it back.

"Confirmed: human. Traces of facial contact with non-human.," I blushed at that before scowling again. "Continue the search." He handed me a slip of paper.  
"You will need this,"

"Oh really?" I immediately crushed it then threw it behind me. "For what?"

"Compensation." 

They continued to walk and we followed quietly behind them.

We rounded a corner and entered the MRI room. We were just in time to see the Doctor fall to the ground. His skin was pale and he wasn't breathing. My heart stopped in my throat.

"Now see what you've done. This poor man just died of fright." Florence accused. I felt rage begin to overcome me. I wanted to kill her. It was the first time in my seventeen years that I wanted someone's blood on my hands. My breath began to come out in quick gasps and I had to calm myself down when I realized the air in the room was decreasing.

"Scan him!" Blue lights flashed. "Confirmation: deceased."

"No, he can't be." My voice caught and I swallowed, as I couldn't get rid of the lump in my throat. This had better happen like it did on the show or so help me I would-

"Let us through, let us see him." Martha exclaimed. All I could do was stare at the body on the floor.

"Stop. Case closed." The Judoon said.

"But it was her!" Martha insisted. "She killed him. She did it. She murdered him".

"The Judoon have no authority over human crime." He responded.

"But she's not human." Martha said. I could barely process the conversation; my eyes were still glued to the Doctor. He still wasn't breathing and as the air in the room grew more depleted, I knew we didn't have much time left.

**"**Oh, but I am. I've been catalogued." The plasmavore said smugly.

**"**But she's not! Skyler do something! She assimil- Wait a minute. You drank his blood. The Doctor's blood." She realized. She grabbed a scanner and proceeded to scan the plasmavore.

"Oh, all right. Scan all you like." Florence said.

"Non-human," the chief verified. 

"What?" Florence was clearly shocked.

**"**Confirm analysis." He said.

"Oh, but it's a mistake, surely. I'm human. I'm as human as they come." The plasmavore said a little desperately.

"He gave his life so they'd find you." Martha said.

"Confirmed: Plasmavore. I charge you with the crime of murdering the princess of Patrival Regency Nine."

"She deserved it! Those pink cheeks and those blond curls and that simpering voice. She was begging for the bite of a plasmavore." She sneered.

"Do you confess?"

"Confess? I'm proud of it! Slab - stop them!"

The Slab steps forward but the Judoon shot at it and it disintegrated.

"Verdict: guilty. Sentence: execution."

The warning sign lit up: MAGNETIC OVERLOAD_._

"Enjoy your victory, Judoon, because you're going to burn with me. Burn in hell!" She cackled then screamed as they disintegrated her. Martha rushed to the Doctor while my feet were still rooted to the ground.

"Case closed."

"What did she mean, "Burn with me"?" For some reason I thought of the episode 42. **'Burn with me' **the literally heartless sun had said. I would have chuckled if the situation was different. "The scanner shouldn't be doing that. She's done something."

**"**Scans detect lethal acceleration of monomagnetic pulse." The Chief Judoon said after he scanned.

"Well, do something! Stop it!" She shouted frantically.

"Our jurisdiction has ended. Judoon will evacuate." He said.

"You can't just leave it. What's it going to do?" Martha asked.

"All units withdraw." The cowards all filed out. The sign continued to flash.

"You can't go. That thing's going to explode and it's all your fault." Martha accused. But it was too late. They had already left. The air in the room was so thin now I could barely stand. Strangely, that's what drew me to finally move from my freaking spot and rush over to the Doctor. I knelt beside him.

"Move," I said to Martha, none too kindly. After a moment I added 'please'. She moved out of the way and started to cough. I began to work CPR on him, pounding on his chest. I gently pushed my lips to his and breathed air into his mouth. Now was no time for petty feelings, this was a life and death situation. Remembering his two hearts I applied the right technique. The Doctor's eyes jolted open just as I saw Martha crumple, finally falling unconscious.

He coughed and spluttered violently. Against my better judgment, I grabbed him and hugged him close.

"You're okay," I whispered in joy, tears leaking from my eyes. I pulled back and looked deeply into his eyes as my sight began to blur. I was running out of air and did not like the feeling. My lungs were constricting on themselves, a numbing burning spreading. Black spots were dancing across my vision. I gasped but couldn't find anything to breathe in. My condition worsened and my eyes began to close.

"The scanner," I murmured before my vision turned completely black. The last thing I heard was the Doctor whisper my name in shock.

I was sitting on a bench, leaning against a wall with an oxygen mask over my nose and mouth. They had tried to get me on a stretcher, but I had protested immediately. I breathed in the air deeply and sighed in bliss. It was like eating a good meal after starving for the longest time. It was _good._ I am never taking breathing for granted again.

I watched as Tish ran over to Martha who was sitting beside me. She hugged her tightly.

"Martha! Oh, God! I thought you were dead! What happened? It was so weird, because the police wouldn't say, they didn't have a clue. And I tried phoning, but I couldn't get through. Mum's on her way, but she couldn't get through, they've closed off all the roads." She rambled. Martha was not listening to her and was staring at something on the other side of the street. I followed her gaze and saw the doctor walking towards the TARDIS. He smiled at her and waved before winking at me. A truck went by and when it passed, the Doctor and the TARDIS were gone. I rolled my eyes. What a dramatic leave. Plus, I've been wondering this for a while. How come no one noticed a big blue, out-of-date phone box on the side of the street? I mean, I know some people couldn't be bothered but _really? _Surely SOMEBODY had to be curious to question the box when the Doctor leaves it on his travels. Maybe the people of this world were just blind.

"There's thousands of people trying to get in, the whole city's ground to a halt, and Dad phoned, 'cause it's on the news and everything, he was crying. It's been a mess, and what happened? I mean, what really happened? Where were you?" Tish questioned hysterically. Martha just continued to stare at the spot the time travelling machine had been and I could still hear the faint residue of the TARDIS engine.

I huffed and placed my chin into my palm. Martha stood to leave with Trish when she suddenly turned back to me.

"Hey, do you want to come to a party later today?" she invited. "Like I said earlier, it's my brother's twenty-first."

I was shocked by the offer, but nodded. "Sure, but where is it? How do I get there?"

After we discussed the whereabouts, she told me to come by her house at about five o'clock. She handed me a strip of paper with her address on it and left. I stood there with a question mark practically floating above my head before sighing. I had no home to go to, no clothes to change into, and no idea whatsoever what to do.

Dang it, why me?

I wandered the streets for a bit before realizing I still had the bigger on the inside bag Future me gave to me. Yay! I sat on a bench in the park I had wondered into and opened the bag. I was surprised at the amount of space the bag held. The bag was wider than the bench I was sitting on and was so long it would have burrowed into the floor by now. My jaw slackened and my eyes bugged out.

Did I mention the bag was overflowing?

Bits and ends of random stuff were stashed inside; food, clothes even my phone. I immediately grabbed the gadget and cradled it to my face.

"Oh I missed you!" I exclaimed. After getting a few weird looks from passer byes I put away the Iphone and grabbed a ham sandwich encased in a zip lock bag. I quickly gobbled it down then opened a can of orange soda. Unfortunately it was hot, but oh well. I stretched myself out on the bench and I felt my eyes grow heavy. Before I knew it, I slipped into my subconscious.

I was awoken by a tugging feeling. I opened my eyes to see a little boy with a black mask on trying to maneuver the bag out of my grip. I immediately shot up upright, knocking the thief off me. He stumbled back in surprise and started to run away. I softened when I realized how scrawny the kid was and caught his arm. He struggled and tried to wriggle himself out of my tight hold.

"Hey! Hey! Calm down! I'm not gonna hurt you!" I said calmly. The boy started to calm down slightly, enough for me to drag him back to the bench with me. I forcefully sat him down and studied him. He was probably homeless, he had raggy clothes and his hair was hidden by an old hat. I studied him for a moment then gestured to his mask, silently asking with my eyes. He nodded slowly and I removed the mask along with the hat.

Brown, silky hair fell into the deep emerald eyes of the little boy. He looked to be about seven and my heart immediately went out to him

"What's your name?" I asked him, looking into his eyes. He hesitated cautiously before replying in a soft voice.

"Tommy."

"That's a nice name," I complimented. He relaxed his tight posture, and now looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Thank you kind miss."

I chuckled and dug into my bag. The boy's eyes widened when he saw my hand go down farther than it was supposed to. I cursed slightly when I couldn't find what I was looking for and ducked my entire upper body including my head into the small bag. I heard Tommy laugh at my antics and I brightened. Just to give him a good laugh, I braced myself, put the bag on the floor and jumped inside. And let me tell you, jumping on a bunch of rough, coarse and squishy objects was NOT comfortable. The inside of the bag was also dark and a bit smelly.

I groaned and was regretting my decision when I heard deafening laughter. I grinned and struggled to pop my head out of the bag. Tommy was holding his stomach with both hands, his eyes closed tightly and tears leaking out the sides of his eyes in mirth. I came out the bag completely and smiled softly at him. I faltered when I noticed the sky was turning dark and the park was almost deserted. I had to go meet Martha.

I pulled out a regular bag-full of food and a big shirt before placing it in front of Tommy. He had stopped laughing by now and was staring at the pile curiously.

"Is that for me?" He asked and pointed to himself with a small finger for emphasis. I nodded sadly and shrugged the bag onto my shoulders.

"It was nice meeting you Tommy. I have to go now though so bye." I walked away and made it a couple steps before I felt a light tugging on the hem of my shirt. I looked down to see a head full of thick brown hair. I separated his hand from me and shook my head slightly.

"No Tommy, I'm sorry." I walked away again and looked behind me to Tommy following. I sighed and made up my mind. I roughly dragged him back to the bench.

"Little boy," I said, firmly gripping his shoulders. "I don't want you with me. Don't follow me, do you understand? I don't want a kid trailing behind me. Now sit here, keep your mouth shut and don't move. Don't let me see you again"

By the end of my speech his bright green eyes were brimming with tears. I walked away again and this time, he didn't follow me. The last thing I heard before I walked out of hearing distance was heart wracking sobs.


	3. Chapter 3

Yello!

Me: Konnichiwa!

Jack: Coni-who in the what now?

Me: Silly Boe face! That means hello in Japanese.

Jack: Well how the hell would I know?

Me: You're not supposed to. And that makes it fun! Now I can say whatever I want to you and you won't understand a word.

Jack: Hn. I'll just assume you're cursing me then….

Me: Righto! Any who, thanks for the comment Lizzybug 2000! This chapter's for you! ^.^ Oh and thanks again for all the faves and follows.

Martha: Anyway… that idiot doesn't own us or we'd all be doomed….

Me: Not **_entirely_**doomed….. Onto the chapter!

Chapter 3: The TARDIS talks?

I was now on my way to Martha's house. I had realized soon after checking the strip of paper that even though I had the address, this was London. I had **_no _**idea whatsoever where to go. So I asked a lady with a hat on that covered her eyes that had been walking down the street for directions to the address and luckily, it was only a few blocks down. After thanking her and walking away, I noticed her smirking out of the corner of my eye. She continued to walk on and stared at her, her curly blonde hair falling out of her hat.

Curly, blonde hair….hmmmm….. Could it be?

Nah. That lady has nothing to do with me anyway. She should run along and play with the Doctor somewhere else. When I thought about him, my chest tightened but I ignored it and continued to search for Martha's house. After walking for about twenty minutes, I finally saw the number on the door tat Martha had told me. I knocked and waited.

"Who is it?" a muffled voice shouted from inside.

"It's me, Skyler!" I shouted back. There was a shuffling noise and footsteps approached the door.

"Oh, Skyler1 Are you ready to-" She stopped and stared at me in horror when she opened the door.

"What?" I asked.

"_That's _what you're wearing to the _party_?" Martha queried incredulously. I just shrugged and nodded my head. Apart from all the clothes my bag carried, nothing in there was formal enough to wear. The next thing I knew, I was grabbed by the collar and pulled inside, the door slamming shut behind me.

"Are you telling me you have nothing to wear?"She growled, looking at me with malicious intent. I gulped and nodded. Her face immediately turned bright then mischievous.

"Ohoho! We can't have that then! Come along dearest Skyler, I'll help you," She said and from the look in her eyes I definitely didn't want her help. She ended up dragging me again into her bedroom and in front of her closet. She eyed me then checked all the clothes in her closet.

"Oh!" she shouted. "You're too small! Nothing in here will fit you!"

She tossed a deep purple dress at me and pushed me into the bathroom. I pulled it over my head and turned to look in the mirror. I immediately burst into laughter. I looked like a drowned cat. The sleeves were too big and they sagged, hanging off my elbows. It was clear the dress was supposed to be knee high but on me, it trailed on the floor. Curse my shortness. The door burst open and Martha peered inside.

"What? Why are you laughin- HAHAHAHA!" I rolled my eyes at her and pulled the dress off me. I handed it to her and she hung it back on a hanger. She frantically looked through the closet again and sighed, slapping her palm to her forehead.

"It's no use! All my clothes are too small!" She complained but a second later it looked like a light bulb lit above her head. "That's it!" She went to the very end of the hanged set of clothes and picked out a small dress and threw it at me. I held it up in my hands and looked it over. It was sky blue...heh heh... and ended about mid thigh. She tossed me a pair of tights also and proceeded to again force me into the bathroom. I took off my clothes this time and dragged on the dress. Pulling on the black tights, I looked at myself in the mirror. I actually looked….pretty. The dress also fit nicely. It was taut enough to stay on me but loose enough so that it didn't cling to my body. The chest area was a little tight though. I struggled to loosen it but eventually gave up.

I stepped out of the bathroom and Martha looked positively bewildered.

"Wow…." She marveled. I blushed and waved her off. She opened and closed her mouth twice then shook her head to clear it. "You look….stunning."

I was beginning to get slightly uncomfortable. She was still gawking at me so I decided to lighten the mood. "Yeaahh! I mean it like tots brings out my eyes!" I puckered my lips and tossed my hair over my shoulder. She snapped out of it and started laughing, rolling her eyes. I joined in with her. After a while she stopped and looked back at me with a glint in her eyes.

"Time for makeup!" she cried in a sing song tone. I stopped laughing and shook my head firmly.

"No."

"Why not?"

"Just no. I'm serious."

"Not even a little?"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Just-"

"NO!"

"FINE!"

She sat by her dresser and turned on the radio. She started to apply her mascara for the party, listening to the news.

"Eyewitness reports from the Royal Hope Hospital continue to pour in, and it all seems to be remarkably consistent. This is from medical student Oliver Morgenstern," the announcer said.

"I was there, I saw it happen. And I feel uniquely privileged. I looked out at the surface of the moon. I saw the Earth, suspended in space, and it all just proves Mr. Saxon right. We're not alone in the universe. There's life out there: wild and extraordinary life." Oliver exclaimed. I cringed at the mention of Mr. Saxon. Oh that was _not_ going to be pleasant. The tune of the drumbeat suddenly began to thrum in my head and I absentmindedly tapped on my leg.

**_Tap, Tap, Tap-tap. Tap, Tap, Tap-tap. Tap, Tap, Tap-tap._**

I jolted back to life and stopped my hand. I had used to drum that beat out al the time. At school, on the desk, at home, almost everywhere. But now, I couldn't risk doing it. Not here.

I sighed and watched Martha get ready for the party.

…..

I watched in amusement as Annalise stormed outside. I had witnessed the whole scene while drinking some juice and had nearly choked. Martha had to hit my back several times before we began to follow her outside.

"I am not prepared to be insulted!" She cried haughtily and stomped. Clive ran out and tried to console her.

"She didn't mean it, sweetheart. She just said you look healthy." Clive spat out a complete lie.

"No, I did not. I said orange!" Francine growled.

"Clive, that woman is disrespecting me. She's never liked me!" Clive whined.

"Oh, I can't think why…. AFTER YOU STOLE MY HUSBAND."

"I was seduced! I'm entirely innocent! Tell her Clive!" She said and I snorted. Seduced? I mean not to insult or anything but Clive wasn't exactly…. nice material.

"And then she has a go at Martha, practically accused her of making the whole thing up. Then she asked if she had brought along her lunatic friend with her for proof!" Francine said. I just sighed. I had been really mad at the time when Annalise had said that but now I realize I was just being stupid. What she said didn't matter after all. Crazy bi-

"Mum, Skyler and I don't mind. Just leave it." Martha tried.

"Oh. ''I've been to the moon!'' As if. They were drugged. It said so on the news.

"Since when did you watch the news? You can't handle "Quiz Mania".

"Annalise started it. She did; I heard her." Tish said to Martha and me.

"Trish, don't make it worse." Leo scolded.

"You're talking, Leo. What did she buy you, soap? Seventy-five pence soap?"

"Oh, I'm never talking to your family again!" Annalise stormed off again. They all started talking over each other.

"Oh, stay. Have a night out." Francine said sarcastically.

"Don't you dare. I'm putting my foot down. This is me, putting my foot down." Clive threatened. He chased after Annalise.

**"**Dad!" Leo shouted and ran after him.

**"**Make a fool of yourself! God knows, you've been doing it for the last twenty-five years! Why stop now?" Francine stomped off, Tish behind her.

****"Mum, don't! I asked the DJ and he's playing that song later-" Tish said. I groaned and met Martha's distressed look. Our eyes strayed until we both looked over to the corner at the exact moment. The Doctor was standing there in all his glory, looking at us. Martha gave him a curious look while I instantly grinned. He gave us a 'follow me' gaze. We followed him around the building, me prancing behind Martha happily.

Doctor's P.O.V.

I stood in silence and watched the argument between Martha's families. Strange, I had expected to see Martha here but Skyler too? Where was her family? I continued to observe and nearly let loose a chuckle when I heard the tall lady call the prissy one orange. I looked over to see Martha come through the door and then- wow. Skyler stepped out, looking absolutely gorgeous. She had on a dazzling blue mini dress that matched the colour of her eyes. Her hair was done up in a bun with soft black curls falling into her face. I clenched my jaw and pushed down my feelings as I stared at her. Ever since I first saw her at the hospital I had been drawn to her.

It was strange, and I had scowled at myself for feeling such affection so close after Rose, my one and only love, had gone. But when I had to distract the guards, I could have easily kissed Martha but my body called out to Skyler. When I had finally kissed her, I didn't want to let go, and I caressed my lips to hers for longer than I had intended to. The responsible part of mind finally told me to stop when I heard the Judoon coming closer. Then when I had woken up after being knocked out by shortage of blood, I had come to consciousness to see her beautiful blue eyes staring at me in relief.

She had looked like she was suffering and as she gasped in pain, I immediately caught her shoulders. She looked deep into my eyes and warned me about the scanner. At that moment I felt something unravel within me and I had quickly and a bit angrily disabled the scanner. I draped Martha over my shoulder while I held Skyler cradled in my arms. I was jolted from my thoughts when the family and Annalise suddenly stomped away from each other, leaving Martha and Skyler alone. It was only a matter of time before either of them saw me. I was proven right when they both noticed me at the same time. I gave them a look then turned and walked to the TARDIS, knowing they would follow.

I just wanted to give them one trip, ONE, as a little 'thank you' for saving my life. After all there was no better present.

Skyler's P.O.V.

We found him standing and leaning against the TARDIS. There was a "VOTE SAXON" poster on the wall behind us and I shivered again, this time visibly. I saw the Doctor give me a concerned look and I just rubbed my bare arms as if acting like I was cold. Martha stepped forward casually.

"We went to the moon today." Martha said.

"A bit more peaceful than down here," the Doctor remarked.

"Oh yes it is," I mumbled, still looking at the VOTE SAXON poster.

"You never even told us who you are." Martha stated.

"The Doctor." He said again simply.

"What sort of species? It's not every day I get to ask that." She commented. I rocked on my heels again, taking a pen out of my pocket and drawing on the palm of my hand. I know, babyish. You would think I'd be excited to see all of this but honestly, the conversations were boring. Well most of them anyway. I couldn't wait again for the action.

"I'm a Time Lord." I snorted then sobered when I remembered he was the last one.

"Wish there were more," I mumbled. Having more time lords around would be cool. No, wait. Scrap that. It would just be stoic guys in long red robes, or crazy explorers with bowties and fezzes running all over the place. I shivered again and the Doctor frowned at me.

"Right! Not pompous at all, then." Martha said sardonically.

"I just thought since you two saved my life and I've got a brand new sonic screwdriver which needs road testing, you might fancy a trip."

"What, into space?" Martha asked.

"No, into the deep blue sea," I said sarcastically. They both ignored my statement.

"Well…." He made his point.

"I can't," Martha declined. "I've got exams. I've got things to do and I'm pretty sure Skyler has things to sort out as well. I have to go into town first thing and pay the rent; I've got my family going mad..."

"If it helps," he shrugged. "I can travel in time, as well."

"Get out of here!" She exclaimed.

"I can!" he insisted. He looked over at me but I was just finishing a cartoon chibi drawing of him pouting on my hand and snickering softly.

"Come on now, that's going too far." She shook her head.

"I'll prove it." He said, never one to back down from a challenge. He was about to head into the TARDIS when he turned back around to me.

"Do you need proof as well?" He asked. Well I couldn't remember him coming up to me this morning, and I didn't want things to get complicated so I shook my head. I believed him anyways.

"Nope! I believe you." I said.

"Just like that?"

"Just like that."

He smiled and went into the TARDIS and the engine groaned and wheezed with the TARDIS noise. It disappeared altogether while Martha and I watched. She waved her hand in the spot where it was cautiously and curiously. It started to come back and she jumped backwards. The Doctor stepped out, holding his tie in his hand.

"Told you!" He said proudly.

"I know, but... that was this morning! But - Did you... Oh, my God! You can travel in time!" she realized.

The Doctor put his tie on again_. _He tossed me a large piece of material he had carried out with him and when I caught it, I realized it was a sweater.

"What's this for?" I asked. He looked at me and shrugged indifferently.

"You said you were cold." I swooned on the inside. Awww! Just because said I was cold-which I wasn't- he got me a jacket! I smiled softly and gratefully at him, tugging it on.

****"But hold on, if you could see me this morning, why didn't you tell me not to go in to work?" Martha inquired.

"Crossing into established events is strictly forbidden. Except for cheap tricks."

"And that's your spaceship?" She asked.

"It's called the TARDIS. Time and Relative Dimension in Space."

"Your spaceship's made of wood. There's not much room. We'd be a bit intimate." Martha said and I realized I wanted to try something. I "accidentally" dropped my pen on the floor and it rolled away. I held up my hand.

"Just a minute," I said and ran after the rolling pen. I turned the bend and picked it up. I stayed behind the bend, peeking at them. The Doctor led Martha to his machine and opened the door.  
_  
_"Take a look." They went inside but I could still hear there voices. Martha came flying back out and she walked around the TARDIS, checking it out at all angles.

"Oh, no, no. But it's just a box. But it's huge. How does it do that? It's wood." She asked no one I particular. She knocked on it then went back running into the TARDIS.

"It's like a box with that room just rammed in. It's bigger on the inside." She said and I could imagine the Doctor mouthing the last sentence with her.

"Is it? I hadn't noticed." He poked his head out the door.

"SKYLER! HAVE YOU FOUND YOU"RE PEN YET?!" I winced at the intensity of his voice but held my breath for a while, making my face turn slightly red as if I were running, and then ran back around.

"Yeah!" I walked inside the TARDIS and froze. IT was NOTHING like it was in the show.

I mean, the decorum is the same but the feeling just wasn't there. The walls pulsed with light and it just felt so…alive. It was like another force connected with my mind, forming a link that could never be broken. Plus the sheer mass was just amazing, if not frightening. I mean, I knew it was bigger on the inside but I was still majorly surprised. Looking at Martha, it was clear she couldn't see what I saw. It was only a big room to her. I ran back outside just to humor them, running around the box before coming back inside again.

"I-it's…it's..." I could tell the doctor was curious as to what I was going to say but was anticipating his favourite words.

"It's smaller on the outside." I finished and smirked when the doctor's face dropped comically. Ha-ha, go Clara! He looked sad but even more curious as to what I had to say from now on. It had obviously been the first time a companion had said that. Guess that made me unique. Sorry Clara. He shut the door and threw his coat aside.

"All right, then, let's get going."

No one's P.O.V.

"But is there a crew?" Martha interrupted. "Like a navigator and stuff? Where is everyone?"

"Just me."

"All on your own?" Skyler asked softly.

"Well, sometimes I have guests. I mean some friends, travelling alongside. I had - there was recently a friend of mine. Rose, her name was, Rose. And... we were together. Anyway." She smiled sadly. He loves and forever will love Rose. What with River **_and_** Rose, what chance did she have…..?

Wait, what?

"Where is she now?" She asked even though she already knew.

"With her family. Happy. She's fine. Not that you two are replacing her." He cleared up.

"Never said we were."

"Just one trip to say 'thanks', you get one trip, then back home. I'd rather be on my own." He said.

"You're the one that kissed Skyler." Martha said mischievously and Skyler blushed.

"That was a genetic transfer." He said and Skyler felt her blush die as her heart broke a bit. Yup! Just a transfer….

"And if you will wear a tight suit..." Martha trailed off naughtily.

"Now... don't!" the doctor ordered.

"And then travel all the way across the universe just to ask her on a date..."

"Stop it." He aid. Martha turned to Skyler.

"For the record? I'm sure she's not remotely interested. Right Skyler?" Martha turned to her, followed by the Doctor. Skyler just muttered something that was too low for Martha to hear. **_'Be careful what you say Martha. The Doctor's too hot to be ignored.'_**  
She had forgotten about the time lord's sense of hearing though and the Doctor felt himself blush inwardly at what she said.

"Yeah," Skyler said a little unconvincingly. "I only go for humans." The Doctor didn't know why but he felt a little disappointed at that information. But then his curiousity flared. Than why had she mumbled what she did earlier? Was she lying?

"Good. Well, then. Close down the gravitic anomalizer."

"The what?" Skyler asked. It was going to take some time to actually get used to all this. "Fire up the helmic regulator. And finally - the hand brake. Ready?"

**"**No." Martha said the same time Skyler shouted, "Hell to the yeah!"

"Off we go!"

He pulled the hand brake. The TARDIS jolted and shook. He fell. For some awkward reason it was like Skyler could feel the TARDIS's annoyance at him for that mistake. She was also the only one left standing at that point. It was like the jolt hadn't affected her at all.

"Blimey, it's a bit bumpy." Martha said.

"You think?" Skyler asked.

"Welcome aboard, Miss Jones, Miss Sparks." He said. He shook her hand then gripped Skyler's in his warm one and held it for a while before shaking vigorously.

"It's my pleasure, Mr Smith." Martha said.

"Oh yes! Geronimo!"

_The TARDIS hurtled through the vortex._


	4. Chapter 4

Yello!

Me: Awww! Thanks MinecraftLover00! Your review is actually what gave me the encouragement to continue this. I was just like going on my email to see if my friend Sarah sent the….stuff…when I saw your review! As soon as I saw it I was like **"INSPIRATION!" **

Amy: You amaze me in so many ways…

Me: Anyway thanks again for all the faves and follows! I really appreciate them! ONTO THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 4: I can make a change?

The Doctor was turning and twisting controls while Martha held onto the console to stay standing. I was still studying the TARDIS curiously. I slowly walked down the stairs and went to touch a wall. I could just _**feel**_ that she was alive. I couldn't explain it.

'_Hullo, TARDIS,' _I thought jokingly. Like she could respond._ 'Lovely weather today ain't it?'_

'_I hardly believe you can observe the weather when you are in the vortex, much less inside me dear Skyler.'_

What the-

"But how do you travel in time? What makes it go?" Martha asked the Doctor. I pulled my hand away from the wall instantly in shock. Did I just imagine that? Of course. I had to have imagined it. I shook myself out of it and climbed back up the stairs.

"Oh, let's take the fun and mystery out of everything. Martha, you don't wanna know. Neither do you Skyler. It just does. Hold on tight!" He shouted. He practically climbed onto the console and pulled down levers. The TARDIS gave a humongous jolt. Martha fell to the floor and the doctor fell off the console. I was beginning to find it weird how I still managed to stay upright.

"Blimey!" Martha shouted as she jumped up off the ground. "Do you have to pass a test to fly this thing?"

"I bet he failed it," I smirked.

"Yes, I did. Got a problem?" He grabbed his coat. "Now, make the most of it."  
He handed Martha's jacket to her and I shrugged on my backpack. It was surprisingly really light and sort of small so I didn't have a problem carrying it.

"I promised you one trip and one trip only. Outside this door..." He stopped at the door and turned to face us. "Brave new world."  
**  
**"Where are we?" Martha asked excitedly. **  
**"Take a look," he said and opened the door. "After you."

Martha walked outside followed by the Doctor but I hesitated.

'_Bye TARDIS' _I thought cautiously. The TARDIS laughed in my head.

'_Goodbye Skyler._'

That settled it. The TARDIS had really talked to me. Wasn't she supposed to only talk to Time Lords or something? Oh well. I stepped outside onto an Elizabethan street at night with people milling about.

****"Oh, you are kidding me. You are _so_ kidding me. Skyler are you seeing this? Oh, my God! We did it. We travelled in time. Where are we? No, sorry. I gotta get used to this whole new language. When are we?" She rambled and I smiled at her and shrugged. I looked up absentmindedly and gasped in horror. I immediately pulled them back from a first floor window two seconds before a man dumped the contents of a bucket.

****"Mind the loo!" The man said.  
**  
**"Somewhere before the invention of the toilet." I said shivering in disgust.

"Sorry about that." The Doctor said. "Thanks Skyler." I nodded, still transfixed.  
**  
**"I've seen worse. I've worked the late night shift at A&E." Martha said.

"Well I definitely _haven't_," I said, revolted.

"But are we safe?" Martha asked. "I mean, can we move around and stuff?"

"Of course we can! Why do you ask?" The Doctor inquired. 

"It's like in the films. You step on a butterfly; you change the future of the human race." Martha said. I laughed.  
**  
**"Well, tell you what then, don't step on any butterflies." I said.

"What have butterflies ever done to you?" The Doctor asked. We continued walking.

"What if, I dunno what if I kill my grandfather?" Martha asked.

"Yeah, what if I unintentionally kill William Shakespeare?" I chuckled at the irony. Might as well give them a warning.  
**  
**"Either of you planning to?" The Doctor asked. ****

"No." we both said.  
**  
**"Well, then." He made his point. Martha looked around.  
**  
**"This is London." She stated in a question like manner.  
**  
**"I think so. Right about 1599."  
**  
**"Oh, but hold on. Am I all right? I'm not gonna get carted off as a slave, am I?" I frowned at that. I hated the idea of racism.  
**  
**"Why would they do that?" The Doctor asked. 

"Not exactly white, in case you haven't noticed." She stated with a 'duh' look.

****"I'm not even human. Just walk about like you own the place. Works for me. Besides, you'd be surprised. Elizabethan England, not so different from your time. Look over there." He pointed to a man shoveling manure.  
**  
**"They'vegotrecycling**."**

We saw two men conversing at a water barrel.

"Water cooler moment."

A man preaching about the end of the world_._

****"... and the world will be consumed by flame!"

"Global warming. Oh, yes, and... entertainment! Popular entertainment for the masses. If I'm right, we're just down the river by Southwark right next to..." The Doctor took my hand and we ran around a corner. _  
_"Oh, yes, the Globe Theatre! Brand new. Just opened. Through, strictly speaking, it's not a globe; it's a tetra decagon — 14 sides — containing the man himself."  
**  
**"Whoa, you don't mean... is Shakespeare in there?" Martha said, astonished. I chuckled.

"Wow, I guess I'll be able to kill him after all," I joked. The Doctor laughed and held out both his hands to us.**  
**_  
_"Miss Jones, Miss Sparks, will you accompany me to the theatre?" We both linked our arms with his.

**"**Yes, Mr. Smith, I will." Martha said.

"Right back at you!" I replied.

**"**When you get home, you can tell everyone you've seen Shakespeare." He said.  
**  
**"Then I could get sectioned!" Martha shouted. My joyous mood darkened at the mention of home. This was nice and everything-scrap that, AWESOME- but…. What about my life? My family? My friends? My arm tightened around the Doctor's and he looked at me in worry. We eventually reached the Global Theatre and started to watch the show but I barely noticed anything. I was so consumed in my sad thoughts that I didn't see the number of concerned looks the Doctor sent me.

Before I knew it, the actors onstage were bowing and everyone was cheering.

"That's amazing! Just amazing." Martha exclaimed and I pouted, shaken from my thoughts. I didn't get to see! "It's worth putting up with the smell. And those are men dressed as women, yeah."  
**  
**"London never changes." The Doctor and I said simultaneously. He looked over at me again with skepticism.  
**  
**"Where's Shakespeare? I wanna see Shakespeare." Martha said and started to chant with her fist in the air. "Author! Author!" 

The Doctor and I looked at her.

"Do people shout that? Do they shout "Author"?" she asked, now embarrassed.

A man in the crowd by Martha picked up the chant and it soon spread.

"Well... they do now." The Doctor said, looking around. Shakespeare came out and took an exaggerated bow and blew kisses. The audience went wild and cheered even louder. I looked at him then looked around, trying to see if I could spot the witch. I spotted her sitting in one of the boxes on the balcony. I stared at her and her eyes met mine. I decided to do something daring.

'_I know____what____you____are'___I mouthed to her. Her eyebrows went up in surprise. I turned back around.

"He's a bit different from his portraits." Martha observed. I knew the witch-Lilith was her name- was taking out the doll that would control Shakespeare.

"Genius. He's a genius - THE genius. The most 'human' human that's ever been. Now we're gonna hear him speak. Always, he chooses the best words. New, beautiful, brilliant words."

"Yeah, brilliant words, sure. I bet he's gonna tell them to shut up." I said. They looked at me confused. William began to speak.  
**  
**"Shut your big fat mouths!" He shouted. The audience and I laughed.

"Oh, well." The Doctor said, clearly disappointed.  
**  
**"You should never meet your heroes." Martha said. Well, that's not true. If it was, then I should have never met the Doctor. She looked at me. "Anyway, Skyler how'd you know he would say that?"

The Doctor looked over at me as well and I cleared my throat.

"Umm, well…" I started, not knowing what to say. I couldn't tell them the truth. Thankfully, Shakespeare saved me.  
**  
**"You have excellent taste! I'll give you that." He pointed to a man in the crowd.  
"Oh, that's a wig!"

"I know what you're all saying. 'Loves Labour's Lost', that's a funny ending, isn't it? It just stops! Will the boys get the girls? Well, don't get your hose in a tangle, you'll find out soon. Yeah, yeah. All in good time. You don't rush a genius." He bowed then suddenly jerked upright. Lilith was at work.

"When? Tomorrow night."

The audience cheered while the cast was stunned.**  
**

"The premiere of my brand new play. A sequel, no less, and I call it 'Loves Labour's Won'!" He said. I looked up at Lilith again and her eyes met mine immediately. I smirked at her.

'_Like that's gonna work__**. Carrionite.**__' _Her eyes narrowed in anger and slight fear at the use of her name, even mouthed,__and I winked. I turned back to the Doctor and we left the theatre with the rest of the crowd.__

****"I'm not an expert, but I've never heard of 'Loves Labour's Won'." Martha said.

"Neither have I," I said.

**"**Exactly — the lost play. It doesn't exist — only in rumors. It's mentioned in lists of his plays but never ever turns up. No one knows why." He said. Well no one except me.  
**  
**"Have you got a mini-disk or something? We could tape it. We can flog it. Sell it when we get home and make a mint." Martha joked in a serious tone. I cracked a smile.  
**  
**"No." The Doctor said. He must have thought she was serious.

"That would be bad?" She asked innocently.

"Yeah, it would." I said  
**  
**"Well, how come it disappeared in the first place?" She asked.  
**  
**"Well, I was just gonna give you a quick little trip in the TARDIS but I suppose we could stay a bit longer." He said.

…

We walked into the inn Shakespeare was staying in to see him sitting at a table, finishing a conversation.

****"I've just got the final scene to go." He said drinking his beer. "You'll get it by morning."

****"Hello!" The Doctor knocked on the open door. "Excuse me! I'm not interrupting, am I? Mr. Shakespeare, isn't it?"  
**  
**"Oh no, no, no, no. Who let you in? No autographs. No, you can't have yourself sketched with me. And please don't ask where I get my ideas from. Thanks for the interest. Now be a good boy and shove—" He stopped speaking when he saw me and Martha standing behind the Doctor. I rolled my eyes. Typical bloke. Wait, did I just say bloke? Oh no I'm turning British!__

"Hey, nonny nonny. Sit right down here next to me." He said and turned to the other two men.  
_  
_"You two get sewing on them costumes. Off you go." 

"Come on, lads. I think our William's found his new muses." One of them said and I scoffed. Muse? You've got to be joking. ****

"Sweet ladies." He said as Martha sat at the table. He looked up at me but I shook my head. 

"I'll stand thank you," He shrugged but got the message. I wasn't interested.

__"Such unusual clothes." He said to Martha. "So... fitted."  
**  
**"Um, verily, forsooth, egad." Martha said.  
**  
**"No, no, don't do that. Don't." The Doctor said and held out the psychic paper to Shakespeare. "I'm Sir Doctor of TARDIS and these are my companions, Miss Martha Jones and Miss Skyler Sparks.  
**  
**"Interesting, that bit of paper. It's blank." Shakespeare said. The Doctor looked impressed.  
_  
_"Oh, that's... very clever. That proves it. Absolute genius." He said. Martha peered at the paper.  
_  
_"No, it says so right there. Sir Doctor, Martha Jones. It says so." She said.

"And I say it's blank." Shakespeare countered. I looked at the paper too and was disappointed and a bit excited that I couldn't see what it said. That means that I was enough of a genius not to be fooled by the paper! Or maybe it was just because I already knew what it was….bummer.

"I say it's blank too." I said. The Doctor now looked flabbergasted.

"Really? You can't see what it says?" He asked me. I shook my head. He looked at me again like he was seeing me in a whole new light.

"That's….fantastic." He continued to stare at me intensely and I blushed a bit, looking away. I cleared my throat. He snapped out of it and looked at Martha.

__"Psychic paper. Um, long story. Oh, I hate starting from scratch." He said and put the psychic paper away.

"Psychic. Never heard that before and words are my trade. Who are you exactly? More's the point, who is your delicious blackamoor lady and delicate princess?"

"Delicate?" I asked in disbelief.

"What did you say?" Martha asked. .

**"**Oops. Isn't that a word we use nowadays? A delicate flower? An Ethiop girl? A swarth? A Queen of Afric..." My jaw slackened.

"_**Princess**_**?**"

****"I can't believe I'm hearing this." Martha said.  
**  
**"It's political correctness gone mad. Um, Martha and Skyler are from a far-off land. Freedonia."

"Excuse me!" Lynley entered the room. "Hold hard a moment. This is abominable behaviour. A new play with no warning? I demand to see a script, Mr Shakespeare. As Master of the Revels, every new script must be registered at my office and examined by me before it can be performed."

**"**Tomorrow morning, first thing, I'll send it 'round." He said.  
**  
**"I don't work to your schedule, you work to mine. The script, now!"

**"**I can't."  
**  
**"Then tomorrow's performance is cancelled."

I watched as Lilith slipped unnoticed by everyone from the room.

****"It's all go, 'round here, isn't it?" Martha said.

"I'm returning to my office for a banning order. If it's the last thing I do, 'Love's Labors Won' will never be played." Lynley left. A few minutes passed and Martha shrugged.

****"Well, then... mystery solved. That's 'Love's Labors Won' over and done with. Thought it might be something more, you know... more mysterious." Martha said. We immediately heard screaming from outside. I sighed.

"You had to jinx it." I said as we rushed out onto the street where Lynley was spitting up water.

"It's that Lynley bloke." Martha said.  
**  
**"What's wrong with him? Leave it to me men— I'm a doctor." He said and rushed to Lynley's side followed by Martha.

"So am I – near enough." Martha said. I stayed where I was and stared where Lilith was on the landing. I just couldn't do it. It wouldn't do any harm if one man was saved….

Right?

Hopefully I wouldn't create a paradox or something. I subtly sneaked up towards where Lilith was. She was about to stab a pin into the doll. I pushed a few barrels over and they fell onto her. She squeaked in surprise and the doll fell from her hands. I picked it up, stuffed it in my bag and looked back at her. She was looking at me in disbelief. I stared her deep in the eyes before running back to where the Doctor and Martha were. Lynley stopped spitting up water and breathed in deeply. He fell back to the ground, unconscious but alive. Martha gasped in relief and I silently cheered. I stopped and looked at the Doctor in worry though when his head snapped up.

"What's wrong?" Martha asked.

"The timelines just changed. That man was supposed to die." He said and I gulped. "It wasn't too much of a change to cause a paradox, thankfully, but something or someone just changed the outcome of that man." His gaze snapped to mine and I tried not to look guilty.

"Where were you Skyler?" He asked me and I came up with a quick excuse.

"I-I was trying to call for help." Damn it! Why did I stutter?!

"Didn't I say I would handle it? Do you not trust me Skyler?" He accused.

"No! I completely trust you!" I responded immediately and I saw my mistake when his eyes narrowed and he wore a look of victory.

"Then why did you try to call for help?" He asked. My hands started to shake and I looked between Martha and the Doctor. I was all out of excuses. The Doctor started to step closer to me.

"I-I-I I'm sorry! I can't!" I shouted and ran. I heard their footsteps behind me and I pushed myself to run harder. I tried to remember where the TARDIS was and was interrupted in my thoughts when I saw the phone box in the distance. I ran up to it and knocked on the door.

"_TARDIS! Please let me in!"_ I thought. The door unlocked and I ran inside and shut it behind me just in time for the Doctor to hit up into it. I leaned against it.

'_TARDIS! You can read my mind so you know what's happening right! Please keep them out!' _I thought desperately and I heard the TARDIS sigh.

'_Alright. Although my thief will not be happy.' _She said reluctantly.

I heard the frustrated voice of the Doctor trying to open the TARDIS.

"Doctor!" I shouted "Just leave! Go search for Lili- I mean the reason for all of this. I'll be fine." There was silence for a while then the sound of footsteps retreating. I sighed in relief and weakly rested my head in my palms. I wandered the hallway of the TARDIS for a while tiredly. Come to think of it I hadn't slept since I first arrived here. When I was taken from my world it was seven o' clock in the evening so I basically have been awake for two whole days. Excluding the short nap I had on the park bench when I met Tommy.

I suddenly bumped into a door. I saw my name written on it in English and in what I assumed was Gallifreyan. I silently thanked the TARDIS in my head and staggered inside. I had no time to look around at the decoration as the bed took my attention. I fell on it and flung my hand over my eyes. Should I use the vortex manipulator future me gave me? She did say to use it only when I really needed it. I think this was a situation where I needed to.

'_There is no need for that Skyler. The Doctor is just being overly curious and a bit angry right now. I will talk to him later. For now, sleep.' _The TARDIS said in my mind and I was about to argue when I felt a force start to pull my eyelids close. The TARDIS must be doing it.

"Stupid friendly time machines," I muttered and the last thing I heard before I fell asleep was laughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Yello!

Me: Sorry for such the wait guys! Ugh. I should NOT be up right now. My eyes are RED.

Amy: Ha-ha, Sharingan!

Me: Not funny.

Martha: What, you don't like Itachi?

Me: How do you guys even know anime?

Amy: We went through your laptop's history and saw a lot of animes so we watched them and got addicted.

Me: Oh, oka- WHAT! You went through my….history? *sweat drops*

Martha: Yeah…you should _really _delete that stuff.

Me: Heh heh….Onto the chapter!

Chapter 5

I slowly opened my eyes. My tired blue orbs glanced around the room, passing the Doctor and my backpack thrown carelessly on the floor in the right corner. I yawned, snuggling back into my pillow.

…..What?

My eyes snapped open again and I looked over at the Doctor who was sitting on a chair next to my bed and watching me keenly. The memories of yesterday came rushing back and I immediately panicked, scooting away from the Doctor on the bed.

"D-Doctor!" My sleepy, unused voice cracked. I licked my dry lips and the Doctor's eyes followed my movement before his gaze went back up to mine. "I can explain!"

He didn't respond and just kept staring at me. I was uncomfortable and tried to start a conversation.

"So… you and Martha defeated the Carrionites- Damn!" I wasn't supposed to know about them. His gaze grew more severe and his lips were set in a straight line. There was such a thick tension in the air; you could cut it with a knife. Tears started to leak from my eyes and at the sight the pressure broke and he slumped in defeat. Rubbing his neck, he began to speak.

" The TARDIS told me not to question you," He confessed. "She says that you honestly can't tell me and that she trusts you. And if she trusts you, then I trust you. After all, the TARDIS has never been wrong."

I scratched my head. So he-technically trusts me now. That was better then nothing. I snuggled into the pillow again.

"Ok, that's good," I mumbled. "Now let me get more sleep."

He laughed and ruffled my hair, already heading towards the door.

"Bye Doctor," I said.

"See you later Sky."

I froze and slightly whimpered at the nickname.

"W-what…what did you say?" I stuttered. He replayed his sentence in his head and blushed faintly.

"Oh, that's just something I decided to call you. It fits you." He said sheepishly. "Is that not okay? Should I not call you that?"

"N-NO! It's okay… It's just that…." I couldn't finish my sentence. Back in my world my brother had been the only one to call me that. Oh and occasionally my dad. If anyone else called me that, I would freak out and let all hell loose on them. The nickname reminded me of home. Once again, against my better judgment, I started to sniffle. The doctor's eyes widened.

"Sky?! Are you all right?!" He asked worriedly.

"I-I'm fine." I snapped. "J-J-Just leave. I-I'll b-be oka-" I choked up and it felt like there was a huge lump lodged in my throat. The Doctor suddenly pulled me into his arms. I was startled by the hug and even more shocked when his hand stroked my head.

"It's ok, just let it out." He said softly and I couldn't hold back any longer. I sank my head into his chest and cried. My body shook and convulsed with sobs and my hands fisted into his shirt. I was pretty sure I was soaking his clothes but he didn't seem to care. I cried for what felt like forever until I finally ran out of tears. I sniffed and we stayed in silence for a while before I noticed what position we were actually in. I blushed; glad my face was hidden in his chest. I had never been hugged by a male before. I mean, yes by cousins or relatives but never by someone else.

I know, my life is a complete bore.

A coiling heat pooled at the bottom of my belly and stirred at the tips of my fingers. I felt warm and a bit tingly in his hold and didn't want him to let me go. My eyes widened and I sighed, accepting the truth. I was falling for him. I couldn't believe I was going down _this _road. I was just like all the other companions, adventurous lovesick women who fancied the Doctor. Except Donna thankfully. My sigh caused him to bend back his head and look down at me. To my surprise he was smiling slightly with a flushed face. We stared at each other for about a full minute before I quickly pulled away from him and stretched.

"Wellll- I'm not falling asleep again that's for sure," I said, trying to break the awkward silence. To my relief he chuckled before getting up and heading towards the door.

"Well in that case, you can freshen up and get ready. I'll get Martha," He turned the door knob and before he came out he looked back at me with a smirk. "I love the hair by the way. Keep it like that."

He closed the door behind him and I stood there in slight confusion. The TARDIS laughed and a mirror appeared on the wall beside me. I looked in it and my face immediately turned dark red. I had a serious bed head, strands sticking up at random angles. I remembered what the Doctor said and my eye twitched in anger.

"DOCTOR!"

…..

After I had cleaned myself up in the hot bath tub (the one I found in the room connected to mine), I trotted into the control room donning my new attire. I had decided as I looked through the set of clothes in my closet that I wanted an outfit. The Doctor had his trench coat, Martha had her jacket, Amy had her mini skirts and boots, and 11 had his bowtie and tweed. So why couldn't I have a look?

I communicated my thoughts on what to wear to the old girl and she simply laughed, setting them out in front of me. I now had on a mid thigh orange shorts with studs lining the seams, thigh high yellow and white socks, a bright yellow halter tank top with a chibi girl (if you don't know what a chibi is you are SERIOUSLY missing out) saying 'Don't let me go crazy on you' and a comfortable short sleeved orange jacket. I had considered wearing ankle boots but changed to converse when I remembered the amount of running we'd have to do. Orange wasn't really my favourite colour, nor was yellow but the colours just seemed to fit me somehow. Ironically, my favourite colour was blue. Sky blue. Well…I had recently changed it to TARDIS blue. I felt the TARDIS hum in approval at that thought and I laughed, rolling my eyes.

The Doctor's mouth dropped when he saw me and so did Martha's. I laughed and spun around.

"What? A little too yellow?" I teased. The Doctor just raised an eyebrow while Martha nodded.

"I would say yes, but it actually fits you." Martha said and I had to agree. Yellow surprisingly looked good on me, what with the colour of my eyes and hair. There was no explanation. It just did. The Doctor flipped a few levers and looked back at us.

"Just one trip. That's what I said. One trip in the TARDIS, and then home. Although I suppose we could stretch the definition. Take one trip into past, one trip into future. How do you fancy that?" He asked, his eyes flickering between Martha and me.

"No complaints from me." Martha said and I nodded in agreement.

"Me neither."

"How about a different planet?" The Doctor asked. I grinned. I wonder if we could go to Raxacoricofallapatorius? I've always wondered what that looks like. I slightly shook my head and sighed. I had to stick to the line of events though. Thinking of that, where were we heading again?

" Can we go to yours?" Martha asked and my grin fell. She just had to ask that.

"Ah, there's plenty of other places." The Doctor tried to evade.

"Come on, though." Martha insisted. "I mean, planet of the Time Lords. That's got to be worth a look. Don't you think it would be gorgeous Skyler?" She asked. I smiled forcefully.

"Yeah. I suppose the planet was amazing." I said. The Doctor's eyes snapped to mine and I realized I'd said 'was' not 'is'. His eyes clearly displayed the message, 'we'll talk about this later'.

"What's it like?" Martha asked.

"Well, it's beautiful, yeah." He said quietly but Martha didn't notice the change in his demeanor and kept rambling.

"Is it like, you know, outer space cities, all spires and stuff?" She continued.

" I suppose it is."

"Great big temples and cathedrals!"

"Yeah." 

"Lots of planets in the sky?"

"Crazy arrogant men in red robes acting high and mighty?" I asked, thinking of Rassilon. I had never watched Classic Who, but I pretty much had an idea. The Doctor looked over at me with an unyielding stare while Martha looked confused and slightly creeped out by my statement.

"What?" She asked. The Doctor sighed, envisioning his home planet.

"The sky's a burnt orange, with the Citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome, shining under the twin suns. Beyond that, the mountains go on forever. Slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow." He said. I pictured the place, wishing so badly that I could go there but knowing I never could. The image flashed before my eyes and I began to enter a dreamlike state.

"The silver leafed trees looking like a forest on fire when the sun rose," I said in a trance. Martha looked interested while the Doctor looked shocked. "The second sun would rise in the south and the mountains would shine."

"What?" he whispered. The vision was still present in my head and I continued to stare into space. "What?" He asked, louder this time. I snapped out of it.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You just said something. How did you know that?" He asked urgently. I had said something? When was that? I shrugged, still confused. He dropped it and stared at me silently.

"Can we go there?" Martha asked breathlessly, the picture of the planet in her head.

" Nah. Where's the fun for me?" The Doctor shrugged her off and she looked disappointed. "I don't want to go home. Instead, this is much better. Year five billion and fifty-three, planet New Earth." Oh yeah. I remember this episode now. Some parts were blurry though. "Second hope of mankind. Fifty thousand light years from your old world, and we're slap bang in the middle of New New York. Although, technically it's the fifteenth New York from the original, so it's-"

" New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New New York." I cut him off. He smiled.

"One of the most dazzling cities ever built." He finished. We were about to walk out of the TARDIS but I stopped, remembering something. I drew the hoodie from my jacket and pulled it over my head. Martha and the Doctor looked at me quizzically before shrugging and heading outside-right into rain.

""Oh that's nice. Time Lord version of dazzling." Marha deadpanned.

"Nah, bit of rain never hurt anyone." I said and she looked over at me.

"By the way-"she started.

"Just a tic! Let's get under cover!" The Doctor interrupted and we hid under a plywood ghetto.

"As I was saying before I was rudely interrupted," Martha continued, glaring at the Doctor before looking back at me. "You're starting to freak me out with this 'foreknowledge' of yours. I mean, you pulled on your hoodie in the TARDIS and when we stepped out, it was raining! How'd you do that?" I sighed and looked at the Doctor for help but he looked just as curious and a bit demanding.

"Let's just say…..I can see the future." I said. Martha looked puzzled but nodded.

"Oh, ok then."

"Well…" I mulled over. "I know the past too."

"What?" she asked. "Now I'm even more confused. You're saying you know my past and future? Or just _the _past and future, not mine? Like history events?"

"Sorry, can't tell you that. I just do." I confessed.

"Oh ok," Martha said and shrugged. "Now here's the big question….HOW?"

"Yeah Sky, how?" The Doctor came closer as if trying to prevent me from running off again. It's not like I was gonna scamper off anyway. I had to tell them something or else they would keep pestering me.

"Ah well…." I started and leaned in as if I was going to tell them something in a whisper. They leaned back in and listened with anticipation. "That's for me to know….and for you to _not _find out."

I burst out laughing at their put out faces. Martha rolled her eyes and the Doctor sighed. I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Guys…let's just say it's a long complicated story that I'm not gonna tell." I said and they seemed to accept that. Well Martha at least. "Anyway, where are we?"

"Yeah, where are we? It looks like the same old Earth to me, on a Wednesday afternoon," Martha said. 

"Hold on, hold on. Let's have a look." He said and soniced a monitor to get it working. 

"And the driving should be clear and easy, with fifteen extra lanes open for the New New Jersey expressway." The lady on the monitor said and a picture of a high-tec Manhattan with flying cars popped up. 

"Oh, that's more like it. That's the view we had last time. This must be the lower levels, down in the base of the tower. Some sort of under-city." The Doctor observed.

"You've brought us to the slums?" Martha asked incredulously. I scoffed.

"Much more interesting. It's all cocktails and glitter up there. This is the real city." The Doctor said, trying to pretty up our situation.

"You'd enjoy anything." Martha said and I nodded, agreeing.

"True 'dat." I said.\

"That's me. Ah, the rain's stopping. Better and better." He said.

"When you say last time, was that you and Rose?" Martha asked. I was starting to feel worried. Was Martha still in love with the Doctor? I thought that since he had kissed me instead of her she wouldn't be interested. But that thought was just stupid. She clearly still liked the man. After all, even if he hasn't kissed you, it's hard to not fall in love with the Doctor.

"Er, yeah. Yeah, it was, yeah." He said, waving it off.

"You're taking me to the same planets that you took her?" Martha asked. I noticed she said 'me' not 'us'. Hmm….

"What's wrong with that?" The Doctor asked, not getting it.

"Oh Doctor." I started. "Poor oblivious Doctor."

"Oi!" He said, offended. Martha rolled her eyes.

"He's never heard of the word 'rebound' has he?" She asked me and I just giggled. Wait, giggle? I never giggle. Oh god, what was becoming of me?

At our noise a man opened the front of his stall.

"Oh! You should have said. How long you been there? Happy. You want Happy." The Pharmacist said. More hatches opened at his words. The next two were women. 

"Customers. Customers! We've got customers!" One said.

"We're in business. Mother, open up the Mellow, and the Read." The other woman said.

"Happy, Happy, lovely happy Happy!" The first man said.

"Anger. Buy some Anger!"

"Get some Mellow. Makes you feel all bendy and soft all day long." 

"Don't go to them. They'll rip you off. Do you want some happy?"

"No, thanks." The Doctor said.

"Are they selling drugs?" Martha asked.

"I think they're selling moods." He replied.

"Same thing, isn't it?" She retorted. More people started to enter the area, lethargic and dressed in rags. A woman started to step up to the stalls. 

"Over here, sweetheart! That's it, come on, I'll get you first!" The third pharmacist, the woman said.

"Oi! Oi, you! Over here! Over here! Buy some Happy!" The man said.

"Come over here, yeah. And what can I get you, my love?" The third pharmacist asked now that the woman was at her stall.

"I want to buy Forget." The woman said.

"I've got Forget, my darling. What strength? How much do you want forgetting?" the seller asked.

"It's my mother and father. They went on the motorway." My fists clenched. I could understand her pain.

"Oh, that's a swine. Try this. Forget Forty three. That's two credits."

"Sorry, but hold on a minute. What happened to your parents?" The Doctor asked.

"They drove off."

"Yeah, but they might drive back."

"Everyone goes to the motorway in the end. I've lost them." She said sadly.

"But they can't have gone far. You could find them. No. No, no, don't." He tried to stop her but it was too late. The woman stuck the forget 43 on her neck.

"I'm sorry, what were you saying?" she asked.

"Your parents. Your mother and father. They're on the motorway." The Doctor said.

"Are they? That's nice. I'm sorry, I won't keep you." She said and left. A bitter taste started to come up in my throat and I forced it down.

"So that's the human race five billion years in the future. Off their heads on chemicals." Martha said, disgusted. I rounded on her in anger.

"Don't say that Martha." I said darkly. "People will always want to forget bad memories. If they thought someone they loved was dead, they would sacrifice anything to forget about it, to heal the pain. The pain just doesn't go away, no matter how you try. It will never go away Martha, it never does…. I should know."

Her eyes widened in surprise and the Doctor looked at me in shock.

"Skyler! Did…you… Skyler I'm sorry….." Martha apologized but I couldn't accept it. I waved her off, trying to keep the building anger under wraps. The Doctor touched my shoulder but I shooed away. His expression turned to one of hurt and a pang of guilt stabbed my heart. Martha opened her mouth before closing it again.

"Skyler I-" She didn't get to finish when a man grabbed her form behind and a woman pointed a gun at the Doctor and me. All the stalls immediately closed their hatches. I growled in frustration. Dang it! Why couldn't I have remembered this part? If I hadn't been so mad with her, I could have saved Martha. What is wrong with me?!

"I'm sorry, I'm really, really sorry. We just need three, that's all." Milo said, actually looking regretful. 

"No, let her go! I'm warning you, let her go! Whatever you want, I can help. All of us, we can help. But first you've got to let her go." The Doctor said.

"I'm sorry. I'm really sorry. Sorry." Cheen said and partially hiccupped in sobs. Milo dragged Martha through a green door and Cheen locked it.

The Doctor banged on it and tried to get it open. I heard the voices from outside.

"The Doctor is so going to kill you. So's Skyler! And you don't want to see her when she's mad. But never mind them, I'm gonna kill you myself! Let go of me!" I chuckled at her spirit before I was reminded of the situation we were in. I angrily banged the door again. The voices moved away and were muffled so that we couldn't hear them anymore. I grew frustrated with the Doctor and reached into his pocket, taking out the screwdriver. I don't know how I did as there were about 100 of them, but I twisted it to the right setting and soniced the door. It clicked open and we ran out just in time to see the car speeding off into the distance.

"Martha!" We both screamed. After seeing we wouldn't catch up to her, we stormed back to the stalls and the Doctor hammered on the closed hatch.

"Thought you'd come back. Do you want some happy Happy?" The man asked.

"Those people, who were they? Where did they take her?" I asked angrily.

"They've taken her to the motorway." The man shrugged.

"Looked like carjackers to me." The third seller said.

"I'd give up now, darlings. You won't see her again." The second pharmacist said.

"Used to be thriving, this place. You couldn't move. But they all go to the motorway in the end." The man said.

"He kept on saying three, we need three. What did he mean three?" The Doctor asked, trying to calm down. 

"It's the car-sharing policy, to save fuel. You get special access if you're carrying three adults." The man replied.

"This motorway. How do I get there?" The Doctor asked. I looked at him angrily.

"We. How do _we_ get there?" I said. He wasn't leaving me out of this!

"Straight down the alley, keep going to the end. You canna miss it. Tell you what. How about some happy Happy? Then you'll be smiling, my loves." The third pharmacist said happily.

"Word of advice, all of you. Cash up, close down and pack your bags." The Doctor said.

"Why's that, then?" She asked.

"Because as soon as I've found her, alive and well. And I will find her alive and well. Then I'm coming back, and this street is closing tonight!" He shouted and we left. I growled when I noticed he'd said 'I' again. Once we were out of sight and hearing range I rounded on him.

"Why did you say 'I'?" I asked.

"What?" He asked confused.

"Back there you kept saying 'I'. 'I'm going to find her'; 'I'm coming back'. It was like you were totally excluding me. I don't care if you don't think I'll be help, but at least act as if I am here." I continued walking in anger until his wrist caught mine. I tugged on it but his grip was firm. I looked back at him in annoyance.

"What?" I asked. Surprisingly he looked angry too.

"Why? Why would you say that? Of course I care about you! Of course I think you're help." He said.

"Doesn't feel like it," I mumbled under my breath, so low he couldn't have possibly heard.

Oh wait. He's a time lord. I really should remember that.

"What was that?" He asked lowly. I shrugged, looking straight back at him defiantly.

"Nothing."

"No, I definitely heard something." He insisted.

"Well maybe you're hearing things _time lord_." He didn't look fazed by the name.

"Sky!" I cringed at the name. "Why are you so…so…?"

"So what? Huh? So what? I know I mean nothing to you and I know that I'm just another companion. So there's nothing you can say that would change my mind!"

"_**I didn't want you to get hurt!**_" He shouted. That made me falter.

"W-What?"

He looked right into my eyes.

"Martha was taken Sky! Right under my nose! I couldn't even protect her! If she was captured so easily by two _human_ civilians, then how am I supposed to keep you safe? I just didn't want you to get into trouble Sky, so don't think I don't care. Because that would be a lie." He said all that while looking straight into my eyes and I had to fight to keep my blush down. My insides churned and my heart hammered as his words echoed in my head. _**'I didn't want you to get hurt!'**_

I quickly yanked my wrist out of his hand and turned around. I patted my cheeks to cool them then cleared my throat.

"W-Well then! Thank you. Now t-that _that's_ settled…Ummmm…lets continue to search for Martha!" I looked back at him and I saw his mouth twitch upwards. My blush must have still been showing. I shook my head and marched on with him chuckling behind me. It took about fifteen minutes to finally find the metal door. The Doctor took back his sonic screwdriver from me and unlocked it. We stepped onto a small balcony and I immediately held my breath. The stationary traffic was stacked in all directions, including up and down. The doctor started hacking and coughing in the exhaust fumes while I struggled to restrain from breathing. A car nearest to the balcony opened its door and a figure in a WW2 flying jacket and helmet, goggles and a white scarf across its face looked out.

"Hey! You daft little street struts! What are you doing standing there? Either get out or get in. Come on!" He shouted in an Irish accent. By this time my face was literally turning blue. We both jumped in and gasped as the man closed the door. I bent down and put my hands on my knees, gulping in short breaths of air. A dark haired woman put an oxygen mask on the Doctor.

"Here you go." She said. She offered one to me but I shook my head politely, telling her I had held my breath. She looked relieved at this information.

"Just standing there, breathing it in. At least the girl's got some sense to keep her breath." The man said and removed his scarf and goggles. I gasped in shock. Even though I knew it was coming, I was still majorly startled by the face of the cat man.

"H-He's a c-ca-" I started but the Doctor slapped a hand over my mouth effectively shutting me up. I glared annoyingly at him and tried to bite his hand but it was held too tightly against my skin. Even though I was irritated, I actually liked it. His hand smelt of musky cologne and sweet cinnamon and just…him.

Oh god. I was too far gone.

I blushed and then firmly licked his hand. He immediately jerked it back, glaring playfully at me.

"Did you just lick my hand?" He asked incredulously. I just smirked and nodded. The cat man was still chuckling.

"There's this story, says back in the old days, on Junction forty seven, this woman stood in the exhaust fumes for a solid twenty minutes. By the time they found her, her head had swollen to fifty feet." He exaggerated.

"Oh, you're making it up." The woman said.

"A fifty foot head! Just think of it. Imagine picking that nose." He said and an image appeared in my mind. I pushed it away and shivered in repulsion.

"Oh, stop it. That's disgusting." She said.

"What, did you never pick your nose?" HE joked.

"Bran, we're moving." The woman said excitedly. I sighed and looked in sympathy at the couple. Who knows how long they've been on the motorway?

"Right. I'm there. I'm on it." He said, equally as excited. A cloud of white smoke puffed out the exhaust pipe and all the cars moved a short distance.

"Twenty yards. We're having a good day. And who might you be, sir, madam? Very well-dressed for hitchhikers."

"Thanks. Sorry, I'm the Doctor. She's Sky. Skyler! She's Skyler."

"Medical man! And divine maiden! My name's Thomas Kincade Brannigan and this is the bane of my life, the lovely Valerie."

"Nice to meet you." Valerie said courteously.

"And that's the rest of the family behind you." He said and the Doctor drew back a curtain to reveal a litter of kittens in a basket. I squealed and immediately reached for them but the Doctor pulled me back. I pouted.

"It's okay, we don't mind." Valerie said and I beamed, playfully sticking out my tongue at the Doctor. He rolled his eyes. I picked up a cream coloured one with black spots up out of the basket and scratched behind its ears. It purred and leant into my hand. I rubbed its tummy and it cradled itself to my face, rubbing against my cheek and licking the corner of my mouth.

"She seems to have taken a liking to you." Valerie said, a little shocked. "It took us ages to get them to respond to Brannigan that way." I shrugged and smirked smugly.

"Ah, that's nice. Hello. How old are they?" The Doctor asked.

"Just two months." Valerie said and I cuddled with the cat once more before placing it back in the basket. It meowed angrily and I sighed, picking it back up and placing it back into my arms.

"Poor little souls. They've never known the ground beneath their paws. Children of the motorway." Brannigan said sorrowfully.

"What, they were born in here?" I asked.

"We couldn't stop. We heard there were jobs going, out in the laundries on Fire Island. Thought we'd take a chance." She replied.

"What, you've been driving for two months?" The Doctor asked.

"Do I look like a teenager?" Brannigan scoffed. "We've been driving for twelve years now."

"I'm sorry?" We both asked. That was ridiculous!

"Yeah! Started out as newlyweds. Feels like yesterday." Brannigan stated.

"Feels like twelve years to me." Valerie mumbled playfully.

"Ah, sweetheart, but you still love me." He joked back.

"Twelve years? How far did you come? Where did you start?" The Doctor and I asked simultaneously.

"Battery Park. Its five miles back." He said as if that made perfect sense.

"You travelled five miles in twelve years? " We asked again.

"I think they're a bit slow." Brannigan said to his wife. 

"Where are you from?" Valerie asked looking at the both of us.

"Never mind that. We've got to get out. Our friend's in one of these cars. She was taken hostage. We should get back to the TARDIS." He said and I smiled. He said 'we'. He was finally acknowledging me.

"You're too late for that. We've passed the lay-by. You're a passenger now, Sonny Jim. Lady Jill." 

"When's the next lay-by?" He asked. Brannigan looked to be calculating in his head.

"Oh, six months?"


	6. Chapter 6

Me: UGH!

Martha: WHAT?!

Me: I'm totally mad right now! Like I had this whole chapter written out and everything and I was just about to save it when the power went out! I had to write it all over again! So if this chapter isn't so good is because I'm seriously pissed.

Amy: Huh. Serves you right.

Me: WHAT!

Amy: *sweat drop* Ummm She doesn't own us!

Me: Yes I do... In my dreams…..

Chapter 6

The Doctor being the clever man he was hacked into the communications system.

"I need to talk to the police." He said.

"Thank you for your call." The computer said. "You have been placed on hold."

"But you're the police." The Doctor said unbelievingly. (A/N Yes, I know that isn't a real word but it is now!)

"Thank you for your call. You have been placed on hold."

"Is there anyone else?" The Doctor asked Brannigan. "I once met the Duke of Manhattan. Is there anyway of getting through to him?"

"And I once met a badass lady who can shoot guns, travel in time and can kill you with one poison kiss." I added. They looked at me weirdly and I shrugged. It would be awesome to have River here.

"Oh now, aren't you lordly?" Brannigan said to the Doctor.

"We've got to find our friend." He replied.

"You can't make outside calls. The motorway's completely enclosed." Valerie said.

"What about the other cars?" I asked.

"Oh! We've got contact with them, yeah. Well, some of them anyway. They've got to be on your friends list. Now let's see. Who's nearby? Ah the Cassini sisters!" He said and the screen showed a picture of two…older women and a number, 3-1-7-a-1.

"Still your hearts, my handsome girls. It's Brannigan here." He said.

"Get off the line, Brannigan. You're a pest and a menace." Alice said.

"Oh, come on, now, sisters. Is that any way to talk to an old friend?" He asked.

"You know full well we're not sisters. We're married." Alice said.

"Ooo, stop that modern talk. I'm an old-fashioned cat. Now, I've got two hitchhikers here, one calls himself the Doctor, the other 'Skyler'.

"Hello. Sorry. We're looking for someone called Martha Jones. She's been carjacked." The Doctor said.

"She's inside one of these vehicles, but we don't know which one." I gave more information. May put down her knitting and picked up a large book.

"Wait a minute. Could I ask, what entrance did they use?" She asked.

"Where were we?" The Doctor asked Brannigan.

"Pharmacy town." Brannigan and I said. The Doctor glanced at me curiously before looking back at the screen.

"Pharmacy Town. About twenty minutes ago." He said.

"Let's have a look." May said.

"Just my luck," Alice said. "To marry a car spotter."

"In the last half hour, fifty three new cars joined from the Pharmacy Town junction." May said.

"Anything more specific?" I asked impatiently.

"All in good time." She replied. "Was she car-jacked by two people?"

"Yes, she was, yeah." The Doctor said. 

"There we are. Just one of those cars was destined for the fast lane. That means they had three on board. And car number is four six five diamond six." May finished.

"That's it! So how do we find them?" The Doctor asked.

"Ah. Now there I'm afraid I can't help." She said.

"Call them on this thing. We've got their number. Diamond six." The Doctor said to Brannigan.

"But not if they're designated fast lane. It's a different class." He said.

"You could try the police." May offered.

"They put me on hold." He said.

"You'll have to keep trying." Alice said. "There's no one else."

"Thank you." The Doctor sighed and turned to Brannigan. "We've got to go to the fast lane. Take us down."

"Not in a million years."

"You've got three passengers" I said.

"I'm still not going."

"She's alone and she's lost. She doesn't belong on this planet, and it's all my fault. I'm asking you, Brannigan, take me down." The Doctor pleaded.

"That's a no. And that's final. I'm not risking the children down there." Valerie said.

"Why not? What's the risk? What happens down there?" I further pried. The Doctor glanced at me with an appraising look. 

"We're not discussing it. The conversation is closed." She ended.

"So we keep on driving." I said.

"Yes, we do." Brannigan said.

"For how long?" The Doctor asked.

"Till the journey's end." He replied. The Doctor grabbed the radio handset.

"Mrs. Cassini, this is the Doctor." I pinched him. "...And Skyler. Tell us, how long have you been driving on the motor way?"

"Oh, we were amongst the first. It's been twenty three years now." Alice said proudly.

"And in all that time, have you ever seen a police car?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure." May replied uncertainly.

"Look at your notes. Any police?" The Doctor asked.

"Not as such."

"Or an ambulance? Rescue service? Anything official. Ever?" I asked.

"I can't keep a note of everything." She said firmly but I could detect the slight tremor in her voice.

"What if there's no one out there?" He asked and Brannigan snatched the mike back.

"Stop it. The Cassinis were doing you a favour." He said.

"Someone's got to ask, because you might not talk about it, but it's there in your eyes. What if the traffic jam never stops?" The Doctor said.

"There's a whole city above us. The mighty city state of New New York. They wouldn't just leave us." He said nervously.

"In that case, where are they, hmm? What if there's no help coming, not ever? What if there's nothing? Just the motorway, with the cars going round and round and round and round, never stopping. Forever." The Doctor said. 

"Shut up! Just shut up!" Valerie shouted.

"This is Sally Calypso, and it's that time again. The sun is blazing high in the sky over the New Atlantic, the perfect setting for the daily contemplation." A face on the monitor said.

"You think you know us so well, Doctor, Skyler. But we're not abandoned. Not while we have each other." Brannigan said.

"This is for all of you out there on the roads. We're so sorry. Drive safe." Sally said and the choir started singing.

"_On_ _a hill, far away, stood an old, rugged cross, the emblem of suffering and shame. And I love that old cross, where the dearest and best for a world of lost sinners was slain._" The choir sang. Everyone on the motor way had joined in by now, even me. Well everyone except the Doctor. I sniffled as my voice cracked in singing and the Doctor looked at me in surprise. I looked away from him but his arm draped around my shoulders and he pulled me close to him.

"_So I'll cherish the old rugged cross, till my trophies at last I lay down. I will cling to the old rugged cross, and exchange it some day for a crown_." The choir finished. Tears were streaming down my face and I hurriedly wiped them away, hoping the Doctor hadn't seen.

"If you won't take me, I'll go down on my own." The Doctor said and I growled. What was he doing now?

"What do you think you're doing?" Brannigan asked.

"Finding my own way. I usually do." He replied as he soniced open a trapdoor in the floor of the car. A car stopped directly beneath us.

"Capsule open." The computer said mechanically.

"Here we go." The Doctor said as he threw his coat to Valerie. He looked at me. "Look after this. I love that coat. Janis Joplin gave me that coat. And…look after Skyler too." My jaw dropped. Oh no he didn't!

"But Doctor I'm coming with you!" I shouted.

"No Skyler. You're staying here."

"But-"

"That's final!"

I sulked and snapped my mouth shut. As if he was going by himself.

"But you can't jump!" Valerie said.

"If it's any consolation, Valerie, right now, I'm having kittens."

"This Martha. She must mean an awful lot to you." Brannigan said and I scoffed. Please.

"Hardly know her. I was too busy showing off. And I lied to her. Couldn't help it, just lied. Bye then." He said and jumped down.

"He's completely insane!" Valerie said.

"That, and a bit magnificent!" Brannigan said. After the Doctor soniced open the roof hatch and dropped inside, I looked over at Valerie and Brannigan.

"Well then, bye!"I jumped down too and landed. I saluted to them and dropped inside the roof hatch the Doctor had just opened up.

I landed beside him and the Doctor looked at me in surprise.

"Sky!" He shouted.

"Doctor!" I grinned and mimicked. He frowned.

"I thought I told you to stay put!"

"And you actually thought I would listen?" I rolled my eyes before poking him in the chest. "You sir, are forever stuck with me." I detected a hint of a small smile on his face.

"Who the hell are you?" We turned to see a man with very pale skin, wearing a white suit. The Doctor soniced open the trapdoor again.

"Capsule open." The Computer said.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. We're doing a survey. How are you enjoying your motorway?" I thought quickly and said in my politest tone. The Doctor sent me an amused look and I glared back at him.

"Well, not very much. Junction Five's been closed for three years." The man replied.

"Thank you. Your comments have been noted. Have a nice day!" The Doctor said and he opened the floor hatch. He hanged there until the next car stopped underneath him.

He jumped and I followed slightly coughing in the exhaust fumes. We jumped into a car that had two young Asian women in it. We passed straight through.

"Thank you for your cooperation. Your comments have been noted. Do you mind if I borrow this?" The Doctor said, picking up a small blue head scarf. He tied it around his face to use it as a mask. I picked a yellow one of the floor and did the same.

"Not my colour, but thank you very much." The Doctor said and I chuckled.

"This one is definitely my colour. Bye!" We jumped into another car that had a man and a woman that were…not clothed. I covered my eyes and moved quickly to the hatch.

"Ooo! Don't mind us!" The Doctor said and we jumped down into a red man's car. We moved through about ten more cars or so until we finally reached the last layer before the fast lane.

We dropped in. "Excuse me, is that legal?" Gent asked. I couldn't respond due to how much I needed water.

"Sorry, Motorway Foot Patrol. Whatever. Have you got any water?" The Doctor asked and I nodded earnestly in agreement.

"Certainly. Never let it be said I've lost my manners." He said and passed the Doctor and I two small cones of water. We both quickly chugged it down and I sighed in relief.

"Is this the last layer?" I asked.

"We're right at the bottom. Nothing below us but the fast lane."

"Can we drive down?" The Doctor asked.

"How old are you?" Gent asked me.

"Seventeen." I replied.

"Oh, well there you have it, we can't go down." Gent said.

"Why not? You've got three passengers." The Doctor said.

"We need three _adults_." Gent said. "She's technically not an adult."

"I'm turning eighteen in two weeks!" I tried. The Doctor looked at me in surprise.

"You're birthday's in two weeks?" He asked. I nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Was I supposed to tell you?"

"It's your birthday!"

"It's not that important."

"Of course it is! It's the day you were born!"

"Well then, what are you gonna do? Give me a huge birthday bash?"

"If you wanted me to!"

"Well I-" I was cut off when Gent coughed loudly and purposely. The Doctor shook his head.

"What ever. We'll talk about this later. Can't we just cheat?"

"Well, I'd love to, but it's an automated system. The wheel would lock." He said and I groaned.

"Then excuse us." The Doctor said and started to open the floor hatch.

"You can't jump. Its a thousand feet down." Gent exclaimed.

"No, I just want a look." He said and a loud growl was heard.

"What's that noise?" I asked.

"I try not to think about it." Gent confessed nervously.

"What are those lights? What's down there? I just need to see." The Doctor said and soniced the car computer.

"There must be some sort of ventilation. If I could just transmit a pulse through this thing, maybe I could trip the system; give us a bit of a breeze." He explained. He connected some wires.

"That's it! Might shift the fumes a bit, give us a good look." He said and we all looked down. I squinted as I saw some indistinct forms below us.

"What are those shapes?" Gent asked.

"They're alive." I gasped. Giant claws snapped up at us.

"What the hell are they?" Gent asked again.

"Macra." The Doctor said. "The Macra used to be the scourge of this galaxy. Gas. They fed off gas, the filthier the better. They built up a small empire using humans as slaves and mining gas for food."

"They don't exactly look like empire builders to me." Gent said.

"Well, that was billions of years ago. Billions. They must have devolved down the years. Now they're just beasts. But they're still hungry and our friend's down there." The Doctor said and I envisioned Martha, stuck down there with those horrible creatures.

"Oh Martha," I mumbled. "Don't worry, as soon as we transport back we'll save you."

"Transport?" The Doctor asked me.

"Man! I really need to remember you time lords have really good hearing!" I shouted. The Doctor was still staring at me.

"What transport?"

"Umm…." I didn't need to answer when a clang was heard on the roof.

"Oh, it's like New Times Square in here, for goodness's sake!" Gent exclaimed. Hame dropped in.

"We've invented a sport Sky!" The Doctor said, forgetting all about my slip up.

"Doctor, you're a hard man to find." Hame said.

"No guns. I'm not having guns." Gent said.

"I only brought this in case of pirates. Doctor, you've got to come with me." Hame said.

"Do I know you?" The Doctor asked.

"You haven't aged at all. Time has been less kind to me." Hame said and the Doctor gasped in recognition. 

"Novice Hame! No, hold on, get off. Last time we met, you were breeding humans for experimentation." He said and I nodded at the memory at Rose.

"I've sought forgiveness, Doctor, for so many years, under his guidance. And if you come with me, I might finally be able to redeem myself." She said.

"I'm not going anywhere. You've got Macra living underneath this city. Macra! And if my friend's still alive, she's stuck down there." He said.

"You've got to come with me right now." Hame said to him. Was I being left out?

"No, no, no, you're coming with me. We've got three adult passengers now." He said.

"I'm sorry, Doctor. But the situation is even worse than you can imagine." She said and grabbed his wrist, putting it onto her teleport bracelet.

"Transport." She said and the Doctor looked at me, remembering what I said.

"What? Sky?" He looked back at Hame. "Don't you dare! Don't you dare!"

I grabbed onto the doctor's shirt just as they beamed away. What did being transported without a vehicle feel like? It felt like all the air was squeezed out of your lungs, you were hit on the head with a hammer, twice, and then you got run over by a car and thrown against the wall. Then multiply that feeling _**ten times**_.

I moaned in pain when I hit the hard floor.

"Oh! Rough teleport!" I heard the Doctor's voice.

"Doctor" I groaned. Footsteps thudded towards where I was and the next thing I knew the Doctor was hovering over me.

"Sky?" He said worriedly.

"I can't get up…." I said and he stretched out his hand to me. With trouble, I grasped it and he hauled me up off the rubbish-strewn floor. I fell into his chest and immediately jumped away. God, was he _trying _to make me blush?

He smiled at me before turning to Hame.

"You can go straight back down and teleport people out, starting with Martha." He said.

"I only had the power for one trip." She said.

"Then get some more! Where are we?" He asked

. "High above, in the over-city." She said.

"Good. Because you can tell the Senate of New New York I'd like a word. They have got thousands of people trapped on the motorway. Millions!" He said angrily.

"But you're inside the Senate, right now. May the goddess Santori bless them." She said and used her teleport bracelet to turn on the lights. The senate was populated by skeletons. I gasped and put my hands over my mouth.

"They died, Doctor. The city died." She said sorrowfully.

"How long's it been like this?" He asked quietly, all anger gone.

"Twenty four years" She said.

"All of them? Everyone? What happened?" I asked.

"A new chemical. A new mood. They called it Bliss. Everyone tried it. They couldn't stop. A virus mutated inside the compound and became airborne. Everything perished. Even the virus, in the end. It killed the world in seven minutes flat. There was just enough time to close down the walkways and the flyovers, sealing off the under-city. Those people on the motorway aren't lost, Doctor. They were saved."

"So the whole thing down there is running on automatic." The Doctor said.

"There's not enough power to get them out. We did all we could to stop the system from choking." She said.

"Who's we? How did you survive?" The Doctor asked.

"He protected me. And he has waited for you, these long years." She said. That's when we saw him.

"Jac- I mean Boe!" I shouted, glad I stopped myself from calling the captain's name. The Doctor didn't know it was him yet.

"The Face of Boe!" The Doctor shouted as well and we both rushed over to him.

"Doctor. I knew you would come." He said. He looked at me.

"_**I knew you would be here too dear Skyler.**_" He said in my mind. It was weird having someone speak in your mind. It was like it was your own thoughts, but with another voice. But never mind that. How did he know I would come too? Did I meet him in the future? Oh right. He did in the show.

"Back in the old days, I was made his nurse as penance for my sin." Hame said.

"Old friend, what happened to you?" The Doctor asked him.

"Failing," Boe croaked.

"He protected me from the virus by shrouding me in his smoke. But with no one to maintain it, the City's power died. The under-city would have fallen into the sea." Hame said.

"So he saved them." I said.

"The Face of Boe wired himself into the mainframe. He's giving his life force just to keep things running." Hame said and looked up with pride at Boe.

"_**Oh Jack, I'm so sorry.**_" I called out to him in my mind. He looked back at me.

"_**Don't worry Skyler. From looking into your mind I know what will happen as well. But it's ok. Everything has its time and everything dies.**_" He said in my mind and I faintly chuckled.

"_**Line stealer. You got that from the Doctor.**_" I replied. His laugh echoed in my head.

"But there are planets out there. You could have called for help." The Doctor said.

"The last act of the Senate was to declare New Earth unsafe. The automatic quarantine lasts for one hundred years." She said.

"So the two of you stayed here, on your own for all these years." I said.

"We had no choice." She replied.

"Yes, you did." He said.

"Save them, Doctor. Save them." The Face of Boe said. "_**And you as well Skyler. You will know what to do.**_"

I nodded and went beside the Doctor who was at work.

"Car four six five diamond six. It still registers! That's Martha. I knew she was good. Novice Hame, hold that in place. Think, think, think, think. Take the residual energy, invert it, feed it through the electricity grid." He said.

"There isn't enough power." Hame said.

"Oh, you've got power. You've got me. I'm brilliant with computers, just you watch. Hame, every switch on that bank up to maximum. I can't power up the city, but all the city needs is people." He said.

"So what are you going to do?" She asked.

"This!" He exclaimed and pulled down a big switch.

"No!" I shouted but it was too late. The lights all went out. 

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no." He said. "The transformers are blocked. The signal can't get through."

"Doctor," Boe said.  
"Yeah, hold on, not now." He said.

"I give you my last." Boe said and exhaled heavily. The power went back to the computer. 

"Hame, look after him. Don't you go dying on me, you big old face. You've got to see this. The open road. Ha!" The Doctor shouted. We both faced the monitor. I wanted to go to Jack but I knew we had to do this so I planted a huge forced smile on my face.

"Sorry, no Sally Calypso. She was just a hologram. My name's the Doctor." He said and I elbowed him playfully. "And I'm Skyler."

"And this is an order. Everyone drive up. Right now." He said.

"We've opened the roof of the motorway. Come on. Throttle those engines. Drive up. All of you. The whole under-city. Drive up, drive up, drive up! Fast!" I said.

"We've got to clear that fast lane. Drive up and get out of the way." The Doctor said.

"Oi! Car four six five diamond six. Martha! Drive up!" The Doctor said.

"Yeah Martha! I know your listening. Drive up you mad girl!" I shouted.

"You've got access above. Now go!" The doctor said.

" Did I tell you, Doctor, Skyler? You're not bad. You're not bad at all! Oh, yee-hah!" Brannigan's voice came and we grinned.

"You keep driving, Brannigan. All the way up. Because it's here, just waiting for you. The city of New New York, and it's yours. And don't forget I want that coat back." The Doctor said.

"I reckon that's a fair bargain, sir." Brannigan said.

"And Car four six five diamond six, I've sent you a flight path. Come to the Senate." The Doctor said.

"On my way." She said.

"It's been quite a while since we saw you, Miss Martha Jones." I said playfully and I could hear her laughing.

"Doctor!" Hame suddenly cried. We turned around to see a large crack spreading across Boe's tank. I gasped and we ran over to him, just as the tank burst and he fell out. We stayed in silence, looking at him. I stroked his rough skin soothingly, trying to cover up tears.

"Doctor? Skyler?" We heard Martha's voice. She must have been freaking out, thinking the skeletons were us.

"Over here." I said.

"Skyler! What happened out there?" She asked and came around the corner.

"What's that?" She asked.

"It's the Face of Boe. It's all right. Come and say hello. And this is Hame. She's a cat. Don't worry. He's the one that saved you, not me." The Doctor said as Martha came over.

"My lord gave his life to save the city, and now he's dying." Hame cried.

"No, don't say that. Not old Boe. Plenty of life left." The Doctor said.

"Yeah! Right captain?" I partially cried. Everyone looked at me in confusion but Boe gave me a smile. "_**It's been long since I've heard that title. Thank you Skyler.**_" He said in my mind and silent tears fell from my eyes.

"It's good to breathe the air once more." Boe said.

"Who is he?" Martha asked.

"I don't even know. Legend says the Face of Boe has lived for billions of years. Isn't that right? And you're not about to give up now." The Doctor said hopefully.

"Everything has its time. You know that, old friend, better than most."

"The legend says more." Hame said.

"Don't. There's no need for that." The Doctor insisted.

"It says that the Face of Boe will speak his final secret to a traveler." She finished.

"Yeah, but not yet. Who needs secrets, eh?" The Doctor tried again.

"I have seen so much. Perhaps too much. I am the last of my kind, as you are the last of yours, Doctor." Boe said.

"That's why we have to survive. Both of us. Don't go." The Doctor tried for the last time.

"I must. But know this, Time Lord. You are not alone." He said and I closed my eyes not wanting to see. But then something unexpected happened.

"_**And Skyler,**_" He said in my mind. "_**Remember this: Time can be rewritten. Some surprises are not always good.**_"

I blinked in surprise at his words. I opened my eyes to see him expel one last breath.

The Face of Boe, Captain Jack Harkness, had died.

Me: Woo! And that's all folks!

Martha: Whoa, well that's a total surprise.

Me: Yupsies! And no one knows what will happen next!

Amy: Oh my God! *reads author's future notes* That's what happens! I did not expect that.

Me: Hey! *snatches back notes* That's a spoiler!

Amy: *pouts*

Me: *snicker* So press that pretty button below and review! Seriously guys, it's not that hard to just write five words. Seriously, I'm not updating unless I gat at least four reviews. See you next time!


	7. Chapter 7

Yello…..

Me: *walks in slowly with the lights off. Looks around and sighs in relief.*

Martha: *pops up from behind curtain* Aha!

Me: No! Don't kill me!*cowers with hands over face* I have a perfectly good reason for updating so late!

Amy: Mmhmm. Sure, we believe you. What was it now?

Me: Umm my dog died and I grieved for... a month.

Amy: You don't have a dog.

Me: Obviously not anymore.

Amy: You never did.

Me: My computer stopped working. The monitor died.

Amy: You have a laptop.

Me: I went to Spain for three weeks.

Amy: I have your passport.

Me: Why in the world do you have my…whatever. I burnt my leg and I went to the hospital.

Amy: There's no scar. And unless you're a time lord, you don't heal that fast.

Me: Geez woman! Can't you just let me off the hook?!

Amy: No, I need to let your readers know how much you slack off so they stop reading this story.

Me: NO! Not my readers! Please! I'll do anything! JUST PLEASE DON'T TAKE THEM AWAY! *tears stream down cheeks*

Amy:…

Martha: That was desperate man. Even for you.

Me: DATTEBAYO!

Martha: Wha-

Me: Whatevs! I've bored you long enough with my monologue. ONTO THE STORY!

Chapter….I forgot… I think its 7…..

We walked down the back street, after we collected the Doctor's beloved trench coat back from Valerie. Jack's words echoed in my head and I struggled to swallow my tears. Even though I had never met him, I still knew what a great man he was. And it seemed like we were good friends. I sniffled and assisted the Doctor in telling the reluctant pharmacist to close down his stall. By the time we reached, two of the sellers had already departed, the news of the motorway spreading fast. That made the job much easier.

After that was over and done with, we headed back to the TARDIS.

"All closed down," said the Doctor, trying to cheer up the mood. We were all still slightly sober from the death that had happened mere minutes ago.

"Happy?" I muttered and kicked at a small pebble. It flew over to a beaten up box in the corner of the dusty street and knocked it over. There was a loud 'meow' and a small tabby cat scurried out of it.

"Happy happy. New New York can start again. And they've got Novice Hame. Just what every city needs. Cats in charge. Come on, time we were off." He aid offhandedly. Anger stirred up inside me. How was he so calm about this? He should at least act mournful.

"But what did he mean, the Face of Boe? You're not alone." Martha asked.

"I don't know." He replied.

"You've got m-us. Is that what he meant?" She stuttered briefly and my eyes narrowed. She was about to say me. Another stone was kicked to the side.

"I don't think so. Sorry." He said, not even missing a beat. My fists clenched and I growled. He could have at least _thought _about it! He gave me a questioning look and grabbed my arm. 'Are you alright?' his eyes asked. I quickly shrugged off his touch as it felt like it burned through my skin. My belly plummeted but that was anger. Yup, the racing heart and flushed face too. Definitely anger.

"Then what?" She asked, offended.

"Doesn't matter. Back to the TARDIS, off we go." He said. The anger was at its breaking point now and my feet rooted into the ground. I looked over at Martha and she nodded in consent. We both straightened chairs that were on the ground and sat down. We both crossed or arms and legs.

"All right, are you staying?" He said, bored. I had to mentally try and stop my vision from going red. He was starting to get on my nerves.

"Ding ding ding! We have a winner. Till you talk to us properly, then yes bucko." I said and casually cleaned my nails.

"He said last of your kind. What does that mean?" Martha took the nicer approach. I rolled my eyes.

"It really doesn't matter." He said.

"You don't talk. You never say. Why not?" She asked as he still looked hesitant. I leaned forward, ready to chew him out when I heard a chorus of voices. I looked up to the sky in amazement.

"_Fast falls the eventide_." The voices sang.

"It's the city. They're singing." I said.

"_The darkness deepens_." Martha and I both closed our eyes slightly to listen. There was a shuffling noise and we looked up to the Doctor to see him sigh in defeat. He pulled up another chair and sat, clasping his hands together on his lap.

"_Lord, with me abide. When other helpers fail._"

"I lied to you, because I liked it. I could pretend. Just for a bit, I could imagine they were still alive, underneath a burnt orange sky. I'm not just a Time Lord. I'm the last of the Time Lords. The Face of Boe was wrong. There's no one else." My mouth grew dry at the amount of emotion on his face and in his eyes. Any anger or resentment I had felt towards him instantly melted.

"What happened?" I asked softly. His chocolate orbs slid to mine and I bit my lip. He kept the gaze.

"There was a war. A Time War. The last Great Time War. My people fought a race called the Daleks, for the sake of all creation. And they lost. They lost. Everyone lost. They're all gone now. My family, my friends, even that sky. Oh you should have seen that old planet." He said as remembrance, pride and sorrow shone in his ancient eyes. "The second sun would rise in the south, and the mountains would shine. The leaves on the trees were silver, and when they caught the light every morning, it looked like a forest on fire. When the autumn came, the breeze would blow through the branches like a song." My eyes watered at his words and I pictured the planet. I had seen it in pictures back home on my computer. I remember looking at it in fan girl enthusiasm for a few seconds before shrugging it off and moving on to something else. It didn't mean much to me. But it did to him. In this world, that place was as real as the ground we stood on right now. It represented all he had left behind, his home, where he grew up, all his memories of his childhood. Where he made friends, where he played and studied and fell in love. And he lost it all.

"Gallifrey," I choked out. The Doctor's eyes widened as he made a choking sound in his throat. But I didn't even care if he heard me. Nor did I care if he was wondering how I could possibly know that information. I put my face in my hands and cried.

"_Swift to its close ebbs out life's little day.__ The darkness deepens. Lord, with me abide._"

…..

I swung my legs back on forth as I watched the Doctor run around the TARDIS. Martha was trying her best to help while I was sitting in the yellow plastic chair to the side that the TARDIS had provided me with.

'_Thanks old girl,' _I thought.

'_You're welcome Skyler. And I love it when you call me that. Although…..I do have a name….'_

I blinked in surprise. I searched my memories to see if I could remember what- Oh. Ha-ha.

'_Well that's technically not your name yet __**Sexy. **__We haven't reached the eleventh regeneration.' _I thought, amused. I could practically feel her roll her eyes in my head. I chuckled and looked back at the situation before thinking hard again. I was still trying to decipher Jack's words.

"_**And Skyler,**_" He had said in my mind. "_**Remember this: Time can be rewritten. Some surprises are not always good.**_"

What the heck did that mean? The TARDIS jerked and I fell off my seat in surprise. The vortex Manipulator fell out my bag and I face palmed. How had my bag even gotten open? I quickly hid the manipulator behind my back just as the Doctor's eyes met mine to see if I was alright. I gave a smile and nodded as he went back to work. The Vortex Manipulator started to beep and I groaned. Oh come on, I hadn't broken it already had I? I mean I just got the thing! Well it wouldn't exactly be surprising…since I break everything I touch….I looked at the screen to see numbers changing rapidly. It started to glow and I realized with a start what was about to happen.

"Doctor!" I screamed. He turned to me the same time Martha did and I saw her mouth drop in shock. I grabbed my bag strap and braced myself just as I teleported.

"Sky!" Was the last voice I heard before light engulfed me. I blinked to get my vision straight and looked up.

Right into the face of a Weeping Angel.

Me: And end! Oh how I sill love cliffhangers…. Anyways review!


	8. Chapter 8

Yello!

Me: Hey ya'll! Anyway:

Miss Private Daniel Jackson: Aww Thx! I totally hate cliff hangers too, it makes me want to pull my hair out…But that's why I use them. *maniacal laughter* Anyway, sorry if I got your username wrong, I'm relying solely off memory here.

Minecraft Lover 00: I know! Sorry it was so short. I was gonna write more but my dad was all like 'go to bed!' And I was all like 'give me some more time!' And he was all like 'Fine you have until 9:30' Mind you; it was 9:20 at the time. That's why I'm trying to update as soon as possible.

Amy: Now that your rant is over, ONTO the story!

Me: FORSOOTH!

Amy: Wha-

Chapter 8

Where was I again? Oh yeah, standing in front of a statue psycho killer.

My first thought. _Damn._

My second thought. _Don't blink!_

But you see, not everyone is perfect. Some people are ordinary clumsy idiots. You can't judge them. So of course because I wasn't a ninja or a time lord, as soon as I thought the word 'blink' my first reaction was to….well blink.

I blinked and quickly prepared for a forced time transport. But…nothing. The angel was still standing there, scary face on but not even moving. My eyebrows furrowed in confusion and I blinked again purposely. Still nothing.

I cautiously moved from the angel and slowly turned to the door in front of me. I glanced back but the angel still hadn't moved. I twisted the knob and opened the door. I looked outside to see a long corridor aligned with white doors. Each had a number. I closed the door on the angel and tried to remember what episode this was. Was I even in an episode?

My ears picked up on the sound of voices and I looked to my right, bracing myself for the upcoming possible threat. Five people came around the corner. A woman, a humanoid…thing and a teenager with glasses came around first. Then came… the doctor. But the Doctor was now wearing a bowtie and some tweed, his eleventh regeneration. Amy and Rory followed behind him. My mouth dropped but I contained my inner fan girl as I remembered this episode. Oh! It was the one where they came to the hotel with the people and the whole 'praise him' thing. I was interrupted from my thoughts when I heard a shout.

"Sky!" The Doctor shouted. He still knew me? Amy and Rory looked at me like they saw me everyday. Hey that meant I still travelled with them! I thought I would've have died or been sent back home by now. Cool. But where was future me then?

"Doctor!" I shouted and ran over to him. "Hey Amy, Rory. Where's-"I was cut off by the Doctor kissing me. Hard.

My brain literally exploded. Tiny Skyler's ran around inside my head, waving their arms and screaming, hitting up into each other. His soft lips moved against mine but I was too shocked to respond. My body was close to his now and I felt like I was going to faint. By the time he pulled back, I was sure I was a strawberry.

"Sky," the Doctor breathed. Amy was smirking and Rory looked uncomfortable but they didn't look surprised. My mouth opened and closed like a gaping fish.

"Sky?" The Doctor looked worried now.

"Y-ou j-just, y-ou k-kissed-" I stuttered. His eyes flicked to the vortex manipulator in my hands then back to my face.

"Why do you still have that? I thought I took it away-Oh." His expression turned to one of realization and he flushed.

"We've…We haven't done that before have we?" He asked.

"Nope, none ZERO." I answered immediately. But…did that mean we do? No, absolutely not. This must be a mistake or something. He could NEVER like me. But…what if we did? My heart was hammering and I suddenly felt nauseous.

"I….I have to go!" I shouted and quickly pressed the button on the vortex manipulator. The world was illuminated once again and I felt myself disappear.

I shook myself and looked up. Right into the barrel of a gun.

_Oh you have got to be kidding me!_

"Skyler!" Martha shouted and I glanced behind me to see her, the doctor and a tall robust man with their arms up.

"All right then, put them up. Hands in the air and no funny business. You too 'Miss appear out of nowhere'." Was she talking to me? She narrowed her eyes at me and I quickly threw my hands up. "Now tell me, you schmucks, what have you done with Laszlo?"

"Who's Lazlo?" Martha asked. I just scoffed then put on a puzzled expression. Oh Tallulah. Tallulah slowly scanned her eyes over us and seeing our confused faces (mine fake of course,) put the gun down. I sighed in relief. Even though I knew it was fake, I still wasn't easy around it.

We located to Tallulah's dressing room and I sat as we listened to the blonde's story.

"Laszlo's my boyfriend. Or was my boyfriend until he disappeared two weeks ago. No letter, no goodbye, no nothing!" She waved the gun around in anger to emphasize her point and we all looked at the revolver warily. "And I'm not stupid. I know some guys are just pigs but not my Laszlo. I mean, what kind of guy asks you to meet his mother before he vamooses?"

"Yeah. It might, might just help if you put that down." The Doctor said.

"Huh? Oh, sure." She said uninterestedly and threw it behind her. "Oh, come on. It's not real. It's just a prop. It was either that or a spear."

"What do you think happened to Laszlo?" Martha asked.

"I wish I knew. One minute he's there, the next, zip. Vanished." She said and sighed.

"Listen, ah—what's your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Tallulah." We both said. She stared at me.

"Tallulah-"He started.

"Three Ls and an H," We said together again. Everyone turned to look at me but I shrugged.

"It has to do with the knowing the future thing." I said and Martha nodded. The Doctor turned back to Tallulah.

"Right. We can try to find Laszlo, but he's not the only one. There are people disappearing every night." He said.

"And there are creatures. Such creatures." Solomon said. Ah the pig men. Oh and the Daleks! I was not looking forward to this.

"What do you mean creatures?" Tallulah asked and I listened, fascinated. Her accent was so weird.

"Look, listen, just trust me. Everyone is in danger. I need to find out exactly what this is," He said and held up the neon green jellyfish blob. "Because then I'll know exactly what we're fighting."

"Yuck." Tallulah said but I just moved closer to it. The smell was of course repulsing, but…it intrigued me. I studied it, wondering how cruel the Daleks must be to leave a living born Dalek embryo out there in the sewers to die just because its skin was 'weak'.

The Doctor and Solomon moved to another room to analyze the 'blob'. Martha, Tallulah and I stayed in the dressing room as Tallulah got ready for her next show.

"Laszlo. He'd wait for me after the show. Walk me home like I was a lady. He'd leave a flower for me on my dressing table. Every day, just a single rose bud." She said.

"Haven't you reported him missing?" Martha asked her.

"Sure. He's just a stagehand. Who cares? The management certainly don't." She said.

"That's awful," I commented.

"Can't you kick up a fuss or something?" Martha asked.

"Okay, so then they fire me." She rolled her eyes.

"But they'd listen to you. You're one of the stars." Martha insisted.

"Oh, honey, I got one song in a back street revue and that's only because Heidi Chicane broke her ankle. Which had nothing to do with me whatever anybody says. I can't afford to make a fuss. If I don't make this month's rent, then before you know it, I'm in Hooverville." She said.

"Okay I get it."Martha said and I suddenly remembered what this conversation was going to come to. I did not want to be here for that.

"S'cuse me. Need to go use the bathroom." I said and promptly got up. Tallulah pointed me directions and I quickly located the restroom door. I opened it and went inside, locking the door behind me. I rested my back against the wood and waited for the conversation to be over. An image of the Doctor kissing me suddenly came up and I blushed, reaching up to gingerly touch my lips.

No one's P.O.V. (Or is it 3rd P.O.V.?)

"It's the Depression, sweetie." Tallulah said to Martha after Skyler left. "Your heart might break, but the show goes on. Because if it stops, you starve. Every night I have to go out there, sing, dance, keep going, hoping he's going to come back."

"I'm sorry." Martha consoled.

"Hey, you're lucky, though. You got yourself a forward thinking guy with that hot potato in the sharp suit." She said.

"Er, he's not. We're not together."

"Oh, sure you are! I've seen the way you look at him. It's obvious."

"Not to him. Plus…I don't think it'll work out anyway. He and Skyler are pretty close. You should see the way _he _looks at _her_. And she doesn't even know it." She said jealously. She tried to push the envy away. Skyler was nice and a good friend. She shouldn't be thinking of her like that.

"Oh, I should have realized. What a waste. Still, you got to live in hope. It's the only thing that's kept me going because, well, look. On my dressing table every day still." Tallulah said as she pointed to a white rose bud.

"You think it's Laszlo?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. If he's still around, why is he being all secret like he doesn't want me to see him?"

Meanwhile, Skyler was walking back and forth in the bathroom. The kiss flickered once again through her mind and she groaned. Why couldn't she stop thinking about it? She wanted to forget it but the feeling of his soft lips was too hard to not remember, his overwhelming musky smell, his body so close to hers…..

"_NO!_" She thought. "_I am __**not**__ going there."_

She slapped herself hard then exited the lavatory after a quick tinkle. Guess she actually needed to go to the bathroom anyway.

Skyler's P.O.V

I searched for the Doctor and Martha, seeing which one I could find first. I came upon the Doctor and groaned. Why couldn't I find Martha first? I stayed at the entrance of the door way, not wanting him to see me.

"That's it, we need to heat you up," he said as he aimed a spotlight onto the Dalek blob, which was pinned inside his gizmo, which in turn was powered by his sonic screwdriver. He slipped on his glasses to examine it and I had to bite my hand to prevent myself from screaming. THE GLASSES!

I found myself swooning at how cute he looked.

"This is artificial. Genetically engineered. Whoever this is, oh, you're clever." He admired and I gritted my teeth. Yeah, clever and also emotionless killers. After a few minutes of examining he 'aha'd.

"Fundamental DNA type four six seven dash nine eight nine. Nine eight nine. Hold on, that means planet of origin. Skaro." He growled as he realized just what was here. He ran to the doorway and I screamed as he knocked me over, not moving fast enough. We both hit the floor and I blushed again as he propped up on his elbows and hovered over me.

Universe? What did I EVER do to you?

He looked at me in surprise.

"Skyler?"

"Uh, hi." 

He got up off me and held out his hand to help me up but I ignored it and stood up, being reminded of the kiss again. Urgh, why can't I just forget? He looked hurt so I intentionally slipped and fell again. He helped me up, chuckling.

"You are so clumsy." He said, looking at me fondly. I cleared my throat. What was with this atmosphere?

"So what were you doing? Something about Skaro?" I reminded him. He quickly grabbed my arm and dragged me backstage.

" It was like something out of a movie show." We heard one of the show girls say.

"Oh, that face. I ain't never going to sleep." The other responded.

"Where is she? Where's Martha?" The Doctor asked them.

"I don't know. She ran off stage." Tallulah said. A scream ripped through the air and the Doctor ran towards the sound. Tallulah and I followed behind him.

We ran in the lighting gallery to see that the sewer entrance lid hadn't been put back properly.  
The Doctor put his coat on.

"Where are you going?" Tallulah asked as I tightened the straps on my backpack.

"They've taken her." Martha said. I had a feeling he was thinking more on the idea that the Daleks had taken her, not the pig men.

"Who's taken her? What're you doing?" She asked as he went down into the sewers by the ladder. "I said what the hell are you doing?"

She put on her fur coat and looked at me. I nodded and we both went down.

"No, no, no, no, no way. You're not coming." I had a feeling he was talking to both of us.

"Remember the last time you tried to leave me Doctor?" I asked, referring to the motorway when he had told me to stay on the car. He rolled his eyes at me and turned to Tallulah.

"Fine. You?"

"Tell me what's going on." She demanded.

"There's nothing you can do. Go back." He said.

"Look, whoever's taken Martha; they could've taken Laszlo, couldn't they?" She said defiantly.

"Tallulah, you're not safe down here."

"Then that's my problem." She said, a bit intimidate. "Come on. Which way?"

She stomped rebelliously down a tunnel and I laughed when the Doctor said 'this way' and she came back to follow us.

We walked under a portcullis. (A/N a heavy iron or wooden grating that is set in vertical grooves and lowered to block the gateway to a castle or fortification or a heavy castle gate sliding vertically…..you learn something new everyday!)

"When you say, they've taken her, who's they exactly? And who are you anyway? You too girly. I never asked." Tallulah ranted.

"Shush," We both said.

"Okay, okay." She said.

"Shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush, shush," The Doctor said and I rolled my eyes at him. That was before I saw the shadow of the Dalek cast on the wall ahead of us.

"I mean you're handsome and all and she's pretty-" The Doctor put his hand over her mouth and grabbed my hand. He dragged us back into a service alcove until the Dalek was safely past and away.

"No, no, no, no, no, no, no. They survived. They always survive while I lose everything." The Doctor said, pushing his hands through his hair.

"Not everything." I said. He stared at me, wondering what he could possibly have left. I was a bit hurt that he didn't consider me an option. Or Martha! Or Martha….

"That metal thing? What was it?" Tallulah asked.

"It's called a Dalek. And it's not just metal, it's alive." He responded venomously.

"You're kidding me."

"Does it look like he's kidding?" I asked. "The metal shell isn't the Dalek. It's what inside. The emotionless being inside."

"Inside that shell is a creature born to hate, whose only thought is to destroy everything and everyone that isn't a Dalek too. It won't stop until it's killed every human being alive." The Doctor clarified. By this time, Tallulah was definitely scared and a bit nervous.

"But if it's not a human being, that kind of implies it's from outer space." We both gave her a look. "Yet again, that's a no with the kidding. Boy. Well, what's it doing here, in New York?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Every second you're down here, you're in danger. I'm taking you back right now." She looked ready to argue when she spotted a pig man round the corner. She screamed and he tried to hide. My eyes softened and I walked towards him.

"Where's Martha? What have you done with her? What have you done with Martha?" The Doctor shouted angrily.

"Doctor stop! Look at him. Just look." I said as I reached Laszlo and put a hand on his arm. He flinched before calming again.

"I didn't take her." He said and I rubbed his arm.

"I know you didn't." I said. The Doctor finally noticed that he wasn't like the others.

"Can you remember your name?" He asked.

"Don't look at me," He said and tried to shy away but I kept a strong grip on his arm.

"Do you know where she is?" Tallulah asked.

"Stay back! Don't look at me."

"What happened to you?" The Doctor asked.

"They made me a monster." He replied.

"Who did?" I asked.

"The masters." He said and I cringed at the word. I hope I survive Mr. Saxon.

"The Daleks. Why?" The Doctor asked again.

"They needed slaves. They needed slaves to steal more people so they created us. Part animal, part human. I escaped before they got my mind, but it was still too late."

"Do you know what happened to Martha?" The Doc asked.

"They took her. It's my fault. She was following me."

"Were you in the theatre?" Tallulah asked.

"I never-" He started before sighing. "Yes."

"Why? Why were you there?" She insisted.

"I never wanted you to see me like this." He said and bowed his head. I was really starting to feel sorry for him now.

"Why me? What I got to do with this? Were you following me? Is that why you were there?" My God is she that thick? Laszlo turned around so that Tallulah could finally see him.

"Yes."

"Who are you?"

"I was lonely."

"Who are you?"

"I needed to see you."

"Who are you?" She finally demanded, more strongly.

"I'm sorry,"

"No, wait. Let me look at you. Laszlo? My Laszlo?" She took his face into her hands. "Oh, what have they done to you?"

"I'm sorry. So sorry." I almost sniffled. This was like a tragic love scene.

"Laszlo, can you show me where they are?" The Doctor asked, breaking it up. Aw man!

"They'll kill you.

" If I- " I pinched him. "If _we _don't stop them, they'll kill everyone."

"Then follow me."

We followed him into another section of the sewer. We looked around the corner to see a group of people and the pig men, the Daleks hadn't arrived yet. I took a deep breath, preparing myself. I desperately needed to see something. I turned to the Doctor.

"I'm sorry," I said. He looked confused before I quickly slipped away from them and into the crowd. I didn't dare to look back. I knew he would be very mad when we met up again.

The pig men started to get nervous.

"What're they doing? What's wrong? What's wrong?" Frank asked.

"Silence. Silence." Dalek number 1 said as two Daleks rolled in.

"What the hell is that?" Martha asked.

"A beast," I said. Martha finally noticed me.

"Skyler!" She shouted.

"You will form a line. Move. Move."

"Just do what it says, everyone, okay? Just obey." Martha tried to help.

"The female is wise. Obey."

"Report." The second Dalek said.

"These are strong specimens. They will help the Dalek cause." Dalek 1 said.

"Dalek?" Martha said in realization, remembering what the Doctor said. The war between the time lords and the Daleks.

"What is the status of the Final Experiment?" Dalek 1 asked.

"The Dalekanium is in place. The energy conductor is now complete." Dalek 2 answered.

"Then I will extract prisoners for selection." A pig man dragged a man forward.

"Intelligence scan, initiate." The Dalek hovered its sucker over the man's face.

"Reading brain waves. Low intelligence."

"You calling me stupid?" The man asked.

"Silence! This one will become a pig slave. Next." The pig man dragged the man away.

"No, let go of me. I'm not becoming one of them. No! No." I gritted my teeth together. I couldn't save everyone.

The Dalek moved down the line until it reached Frank, Martha and I.

"Superior Intelligence" It said as it scanned Frank. It moved onto Martha and I felt her grab my hand. I squeezed back consolingly.

"Intelligence scan, initiate. Superior intelligence. This one will become part of the Final Experiment." It said.

"You can't just experiment on people. It's insane! It's inhuman!" She shouted.

"But Martha, they're not human." I said.

"The female is right. We are not human." It moved onto me and placed the sucker over my face. I stared it right in the eye-piece. Here we go.

"Exceptional Intelligence." It said and I straightened. Well there you have it.

"Are you human?" The Dalek asked. I refused to respond. "You will answer."

"Obey! Obey!" The second Dalek cried. I only kissed my teeth. For some reason, I wasn't scared of the Daleks. I mean, sure I was intimidated. Who wouldn't be intimidated by something that would kill you in an instant with no second thought or even a hint of regret? But I just wasn't scared. I wasn't back in the old world and I wasn't here. It was hard to be frightened of what looked like an upside down, turned over garbage can with a plunger and a whisky sticking out of it. Even with the knowledge that they could really kill me.

"Do you defy the Daleks?" It said. "Are you resisting?"

"Damn straight." I answered.

It looked at me for a while. I could practically feel the Doctor's glare on the back of my neck. It then simply turned away.

"Prisoners of high intelligence will be taken to the transgenic laboratory." It said. We turned and began to follow them to the lab. I noticed Laszlo and the Doctor join us in the line without notice.

"Just keep walking." The Doctor said to Martha.

"Oh I'm so glad to see you." Martha sighed.

"Yeah, well, you can kiss me later. You too, Frank, if you want." He responded. I didn't want to see him right now so I moved up in line, about five persons forward. I didn't expect the Doctor to follow me.

"Why did you do that?" He whispered fiercely and he got close to me. I shivered as his hot breath hit my ear but shook it off.

"Because I wanted to." I said.

"But you could have gotten killed!" He whisper shouted. I looked at the ground.

"Like you would care." I muttered. Again, the time lord hearing. I felt him stiffen behind me as he grabbed my wrist. I yanked it out his grip. Like anyone would care. Either here, or in the old world. Huh. I notice how I'm starting to refer to the real world as the 'old' world.

"Report," Dalek 1 said as we finally reached the lab.

"Dalek sec is in the final stage of evolution." Dalek Thay said.

"Scan him. Prepare for birth."

"Evolution?"

"What's wrong with them?" I commented, looking at Dalek Sec.

"Why don't you ask?" The Doctor asked. What, no! Even though I wasn't scared of them I still didn't want to get electrocuted for no reason!

"What, _me_? Don't be stupid!" I whispered back.

"I don't exactly want to get noticed. Ask them what's going on." I groaned.

"The things I do for you." I muttered.

"You do them cause you love me," He said playfully as he pushed me forward. My breath caught in my throat as his words but I forced the flush down and tried to look daunting.

"Daleks, I demand to be told. What is this Final Experiment? Report!" I said, not taking no for an answer. The Dalek I had spoken up to earlier stared at me before making a decision.

"You will bear witness." He-sorry-it said.

"To what?"

"This is the dawn of a new age."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"We are the only four Daleks in existence, so the species must evolve a life outside the shell. The Children of Skaro must walk again."

The shell of Dalek Sec stopped smoking and the light went out in the eye stalk. The casing opened and a biped struggled out. I could hear the background music grow louder.  
What the heck? Did no one notice the dramatic music playing?

"What is it?" Martha gasped. It had one eye on its head and hands of a Dalek blob with long claws. It was wearing Mister Diagoras' suit. It took a deep breath and spoke with an accent.

"I am a human Dalek. I am your future."

…Crap.

Me: Woot! Two chapter's in the same week? *gasp* What is this world coming to?

Amy…

Me: What?

Martha: She's surprised the Doctor kissed you.

Me: Isn't she in love with Rory?

Martha:…..

Me: So….please review! If you do I'll give you virtual cookies with icing!

Amy: Cookies with icing?

Me: Try some! *stuffs cookies with icing in her mouth*

Amy: …Must…have…more!

Me: Ahhhh! *runs*

Amy: *chases*

Me: PLEASE REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

Yello!

Me: Hey ya'll! Its answer-reviews time!

Wysteria Elizabeth Edwards: Awww! Thank you! I FEEL SO LOVED!

Skyla (guest): Thanks my fellow whovian! Tell your sister Alice I said hi!

Alice (guest): …hi. Lol. Just joking! I find it cute you both reviewed one after the other unknowingly.

Martha: I suggest you hide.

Me: Why?

Martha: Amy's looking for you muttering something about 'cookies and icing'.

Me: Ugh. I thought I got rid of her!

Martha: Why does she like that anyway? It sounds disgusting.

Me: Try it! *shoves it in her mouth*

Martha: *twitches* MUST HAVE MORE!

Me: Oh no.

Chapter 9

"These…humans will become like me." Dalek Sec said. I still stared in horror at the being. It was the first time I had seen something even remotely alien. The Plasmavore at the hospital didn't count…..neither did the Doctor. Speaking of the devil, he slipped unnoticed behind some machinery.

"Prepare them for hybridization," Dalek Sec continued as the pig slaves began to close in on us.

"Leave me alone! Don't you dare!" Martha shouted. I felt my instincts step in.

"Touch her or anyone else and I swear I will kill you," I said darkly, poison dripping from each word. They actually took a step back.

'Happy Days Are Here Again' suddenly began playing and everyone stopped, wondering where it was coming from. I just face palmed.

"Oh Doctor," I murmured.

"What is that sound?" Dalek Sec asked. The Doctor stepped out dramatically, a radio in his hands.

"That would be me." He said and set the radio down. "Hello. Surprise. Boo. Et cetera."

"Idiot," I deadpanned as everyone looked at me in surprise. I just rolled my eyes.

"Doctor," Dalek Sec said.

"The enemy of the Daleks," Dalek 1 informed unnecessarily. Seriously, it was like it was giving us a rundown on their history.

"Exterminate!" Dalek 2 cried.

"Wait," Dalek Sec said.

"Well, then. A new form of Dalek," The Doctor said and walked forward. "Fascinating and very clever."

"And also stupid," I muttered, too low for anyone to hear. The Doctor sent me a disapproving glance and my eye twitched. Stupid time lord superpowers.

"The Cult of Skaro escaped your slaughter," Dalek Sec said.

"How did you end up in 1930?" He asked.

"Emergency Temporal Shift," I stated before the Dalek could. It looked at me in surprise. Whoa a Dalek actually showing emotion? Another cross off the bucket list!

"Oh that must have roasted up your power cells yeah?" The Doctor scoffed, not even questioning how I knew this. Good, because when I start saving people, I don't want him to question me. Huh? What do I mean by saving people?

Oh that's easy.

I had decided earlier that I didn't know why I was even here. I couldn't just be another companion that either dies at the end, gets into some crap like Rose did, or get left behind. So I now had a purpose. I planned to save any people that Moffat intended for them to die. Unless they actually _had _to die and I'd create a paradox or something, I'd save everyone else that didn't have to be murdered. I was gonna use my knowledge of the future for good!

Oh God I sound like a superhero or something.

"Time was,four Daleks could have conquered the world but instead your skulking away, hidden in the dark, experimenting," he said as he paced away, looking about before he took a deep breath. "All of which results in you."

"I am Dalek in human form," Dalek Sec said. Wow, shocker!

"What does it feel like? You can talk to me, Dalek Sec. It is Dalek Sec, isn't it? That's your name? You've got a name and a mind of your own. Tell me what you're thinking right now," The Doctor ordered.

"I…feel…humanity." Dalek Sec said reluctantly.

"Good. That's good." He replied, nodding.

"I…feel…everything we wanted from mankind, which is ambition, hatred, aggression and war. Such…a genius for war." Dalek Sec said, getting more animated by the second. The Doctor looked startled and a bit creeped out.

"No, that's not what humanity means," He argued.

"I think it does. At heart, this species is so very…Dalek." He said and I growled.

"Yeah think again buddy. The only Dalek I've ever known that was even slightly human was the one Rose accidentally changed in America," I said very softly. To think I'd learnt my lesson right? Like I said earlier, do not judge clumsy idiots. At first I thought the Doctor didn't hear me cause nothing about his stance or his body language changed. That was until I noticed his fist slowly clenching, his mouth twitching downwards. His eyes glanced to mine so quickly I almost didn't catch it.

Oh crap.

"All right, so what have you achieved then? With this Final Experiment, eh? Nothing!" He shouted, angrier than he should have been because of my mess up. He visibly calmed himself down before continuing. "'Cause I can show you what you're missing with this thing."

He pointed at the radio on the table. "Simple little radio." He patted it.

"What is the purpose of that device?" Dalek 2 asked warily, looking at the radio like it might try to exterminate it.

"Well, exactly. It plays music. What's the point of that? Oh, with music, you can dance to it, sing with it, fall in love to it." I sighed and put my hands over my ears. The rest of the prisoners looked at me in confusion and I just motioned for them to do it too. They cautiously plugged their ears. "Unless you're a Dalek of course. Then it's just noise." He aimed the sonic screwdriver at the radio and a high pitched wail emanated from it. The prisoners looked at me with thankful expressions. Sec held his head in pain while the other Daleks acted erratically. The Doctor turned to us.

"Run!" He shouted and we immediately turned and ran. Martha grabbed my hand and sprinted in front the others, dragging me like a ragdoll. He followed behind us. Martha lead us through the sewers speeding, the Doctor last.

Martha paused, causing me to screech to a stop, unsure of which way to go. The Doctor rushed past us.

"Come on! Move, move, move, move, move!" He shouted. We all ran down a tunnel to find a lost Tallulah. She must have been wondering for a long time.

"And you, Tallulah! Run!" I screamed.

"What's happened to Lazlo?" Tallulah asked, bewildered. The Doctor led us all to a ladder.

"C'mon! Everyone up!"

No one's P.O.V.

They all climbed up then started making their way back to Hooverville. Skyler glanced in amazement at the tents and litter scattered everywhere, not having been here earlier when the rest had because-

_Doctor!" She shouted and ran over to him. "Hey Amy, Rory. Where's-" She was cut off by the Doctor kissing her. Hard._

She shook her head quickly, trying to shake off all the images.

'Oh you know you like it,' her inner voice said.

'Oh shut up!'

'You do realize you just told yourself to shut up right?'

'…..'

'Idiot.'

She let her sarcastic inner retreat to the back of her mind as they all gathered around a fire. Martha and Tallulah sat on some crates while she subconsciously leaned on the Doctor. She immediately noticed and blushed, locating herself to the other side of the fire in the blink of an eye. The Doctor looked confused and slightly hurt while Martha raised an eyebrow then smirked.

"Hmm, interesting," she thought.

"These Daleks, they sound like the stuff of nightmares. And they wanna breed?" Solomon, the head of Hooverville asked.

"They're splicing themselves into human bodies. If I'm right, they've got a farm of breeding stock right here in Hooverville. We've got to get everyone out." The Doctor said.

"Hooverville's the lowest place a man can fall. There's nowhere else to go." Solomon said.

"I'm sorry, Solomon. You've got to scatter. Go anywhere. Down to the railroads, travel across state; just get out of New York." The Doctor said sorrowfully.

"There's got to be a way to reason with these things." Solomon tried. Skyler's head jerked up as she remembered the fate of the man. She gritted her teeth. That was not going to happen. Not on her watch.

"There's not a chance." Martha said.

"None. Not any. So don't try anything Solomon," Skyler said sternly.

"You ain't seen 'em, boss," Frank added.

"Daleks are bad enough at anytime, but right now they're vulnerable and that makes them more dangerous than ever." The Doctor said.

"They're coming! They're coming!" A far off voice sounded. The sentry. He obviously saw the pig slaves.

_"_A sentry. Must have seen something." Solomon said.

"They're here! I seen 'em! Monsters! They're monsters!" The sentry cried, running in.

"It's started," Skyler said.

"We're under attack! Everyone to arms!" Solomon shouted. The men started passing out the guns and other weapons they had collected.

_"_I'm ready, boss, but al o' you! Find a weapon! Use anything!"

Some of the residents ran off.

"Come back! We gotta stick together! It's not safe out there! Come back!" Solomon shouted. They ignored his protests and kept going. The pig slaves invaded Hooverville, attacking those who tried to escape.

_"_We need to get out of the park." Martha said.

"We can't! They're on all sides. They're driving people back towards us." The Doctor said.

"We're trapped." Tallulah gasped.

"Then we stand together. Gather 'round. Everybody come to me. You there, Jethro, Harry, Seamus, stay together." Solomon said. The pig slaves forced everyone into a tight circle by the fire.

_"_They can't take all of us." He said and started firing.

"If we can just hold them off till daylight-" Martha said.

"Oh Martha," The Doctor looked upwards. "They're just the foot soldiers."

Everyone turned and looked up.

"Oh my God." Martha exclaimed. Skyler just looked on in boredom. A Dalek was flying above, heading towards them.

"What in this world-"

"It's the devil. A devil in the sky! God save us all. It's damnation!"

Skyler scoffed. "Stupid Elmo looks more like the devil than that thing." Everyone just looked confused. What they didn't have Elmo? "Dora? Spongebob?"

"…"

"SLENDERMAN?"

"The Devil? Oh yeah? We'll see about that!" Frank yelled and fired at the Dalek but the bullets did no damage. The Doctor pushed his rifle down.

_"_That's not gonna work," he said.

"There's more than one of them," Martha said. The Daleks begin to attack, firing upon the settlement causing explosions and starting fires.

_"_The humans will surrender," Dalek 1 said.

"Leave them alone! They've done nothing to you!" The Doctor shouted.

"We have located the Doctor!" Dalek 2 said. Solomon stepped forward and the Doctor grabbed him by the arm.

"No, Solomon. Stay back." Skyler walked up to them.

"Yeah, Solomon please don't do it." She contributed.

"I'm told that I'm addressin' the Daleks, is that right? From what I hear, you're outcasts, too."

"Solomon don't," The Doctor and Skyler said.

"Doctor, Skyler, this is my township, you will respect my authority. Just let me try." Solomon pushed the Doctor away and he stepped back, shaking his head. Skyler stayed near though, knowing what was going to happen and determined to prevent it from playing out. Even if she got hurt in the process.

Yup, something was definitely wrong with her.

She was acting uncharacteristically brave. I mean, she was never shy but going this far in an unfamiliar world was shocking. Something had happened to her. But what?

"Daleks…ain't we all the same? Underneath, ain't we all kin?" Solomon said and set his rifle on the ground in surrender. Skyler stepped closer. "'Cause, see, I've just discovered this past day God's universe is a thousand times the size I thought it was. And that scares me. Oh, yeah. Terrifies me. Right down to the bone. But it's got to give me hope…hope that maybe together we can make a better tomorrow. So I…I beg you now if you have any compassion in your hearts then you'll meet with us and stop this fight. Well…what do you say?

"Exterminate!"

It was like everything went in slow motion. The Dalek shot a beam at Solomon, who gasped in shock. Skyler dived forward and pushed him out of the way. The Doctor cried out.

"_Sky!" _

It was silent. Then a sob met the air.

"Skyler!" Martha shrieked and immediately ran over to her. Chaos erupted and the inhabitants of Hooverville screamed. The Doctor looked at the fallen body of Skyler in shock. Everything seemed to click into his head at once. Skyler just sacrificed herself. The Dalek had shot her.

Skyler was dead.

"They killed her," Martha cried. "They just shot her on the spot." Solomon looked off onto the side, feeling guilty. If he hadn't tried something so reckless, none of this would have happened. The Doctor felt a wave of burning rage sweep over him. He looked at the lifeless corpse and something snapped deep, deep inside him, buried underneath all the walls he'd set up.

"Daleks!" He screamed, now majorly pissed off, so much anger radiating off of him that Martha was surprised. "All right, so it's my turn! Then kill me! Kill me if it'll stop you attacking these people!"

"I will be the destroyer of our greatest enemy," Dalek 1 said.

He beat on his chest repeatedly. "Then do it! Do it! Just do it! Do it!"

"Extermin—" The Dalek stopped as if listening to commands. "…..I do not understand. It is the Doctor….. The urge to kill is too strong…. I…obey." It looked down at them.

"You will follow."

"No! You can't go!" Martha cried. "S-Sk-Skyler's de-!" She covered her mouth.

"I've got to go. The Daleks just changed their minds. Daleks _never_ change their minds," He said and knelt down beside them. He touched Skyler's cheek and recoiled. It was so cold. He looked into her soulless eyes and remembered when they were full of joy, life. Martha observed the Doctor, his hand still lingering over her skin, his eyes staring at her sorrowfully. Yup, it was clear. He might not know it, but the Doctor was definitely in love, or severely liked Skyler. And she would never know.

"What about us?" Martha finally summed up the courage to stop stuttering and ask the question.  
The Doctor looked back at the people of Hooverville before facing the Dalek.

"One condition! If I come with you, you spare the lives of everyone here! Do you hear me?"

"The humans will be spared. Doctor…follow."

"Then I'm coming with you," Martha said.

"Martha, stay here. Do what you do best. People are hurt. Skyler is…. You can help them. Let me go." Martha looked at the Doctor as he gazed at the Daleks before striding off to follow them, Martha looked hurt and alone. The Doctor paused and looked back.

"Oh, and can I just say, thank you very much….You as well Sky." He gripped her hand in both of his and winked. He stared at Skyler before ripping his eyes off her almost forcefully. As he walked off, Martha saw he had given her the psychic paper.

Skyler's P.O.V.

Everything hurt. It was like I was swallowed by the darkness and the only thing I could feel was the pain. One thought crossed my mind.

_'Damn. Why did I do that?'_

But I knew I had done the right thing. I had saved someone. That guy could now live out his life, thanks to me. Something prodded at the edge of my mind.

_'I'm forgetting something.'_

I would have rubbed my temples with my fingers right now, if I could actually feel or move. I concentrated, determined on remembering what I forgot. After what felt like a whole hour of harsh contemplation, a memory suddenly resurfaced.

_I was walking down the hall ways of the T.A.R.D.I.S, busy with trying to find myself something to do. I yawned. What time was it? According to my senses, it was way too late for me to be up right now. I had just come back from 'the hospital of doom' as I liked to call it. I was still fighting the possibility that this might all be real. I found myself in the central control room and I flicked my eyes over the room, my blue orbs landing on the T.A.R.D.I.S. doors. Hey, why didn't I check outside like Amy did? I would love to see space._

**_'Skyler! Wait!'_**_I heard the T.A.R.D.I.S. in my head. Ignoring her, I pulled open the doors. What met my vision was something I could not describe. It was simply….everything. I was literally staring at the time vortex. My inner voice screamed for me to look away, knowing Rose had almost died the last time she did this. But I just couldn't. It drew me in, entrancing my eyes as I saw all that was, is, and never will be. _

_The doors suddenly slammed shut in my face. Through my daze I could faintly hear the T.A.R.D.I.S.'s voice._

**_'I'm so sorry Skyler. But you cannot remember any of what you just saw. This is for your own good.' _**_A searing pain tore through my mind. My hands clutched my head, trying to repel the invading force. I heard a high screeching wailing before suddenly realizing it was my own voice, screaming pitifully. I dropped to the floor writhing. The Doctor rounded the corner._

_"Skyler!" He shouted. The pain instantly vanished and I looked up in confusion. _

_"Yes?"_

_"What do you mean 'yes'? You were just screaming!" I screwed up my face. What was he saying? Oh man I hope all the bananas hadn't gotten to him._

_"What are you talking about?" He stared at me before helping me up. For some reason, my legs felt like jello so he lifted me up bridal style. It wasn't awkward though, we were just friends. After all, I just met the guy. Geez. He helped me back to my room to get some beauty sleep._

Whoa. Head rush. So I had looked into the time vortex? I still couldn't remember anything about it though. Oh man, what did I do? Suddenly my body started to tingle. My body jerked upright and I sighed in relief. I could feel and smell and everything again! Wait! The darkness was still there! I started to panic before realizing my eyes were just closed. Silly me. I opened my eyes and noticed I was wrapped up inside some blanket.

I sat up and looked around. I was still at Hooverville. I got up and crawled out of the empty tent, tapping the first person I came into contact with. She turned around then suddenly paled, mouth dropping.

"AHHHHH!" She screamed and ran away. I raised my eyebrow but went up to someone else.

"Hello? Do you happen to know where Martha and/or the Doctor are?" The same reaction. I stared at the now empty chair and sighed, frustrated. Man, it was like they were seeing a ghost or something.

…Wait a second.

Back there…did I die? Oh God. Did I just wake up from the _dead_? No wonder the people were god damn scared. Boy would Captain Jack like to hear about this! Another person that time forgot! But seriously, was this an effect from looking into the time vortex? I sighed and ran a hand down my face before raising my hands to cup around my mouth.

"OI! EVERYONE!" People immediately turned to look at what was causing all the commotion. When they saw me, their mouths dropped simultaneously.

"Yes I know I'm supposed to be dead and yes I know you're scared and YES I KNOW THIS IS IMPOSSIBLE! But will someone please tell me where Martha or the Doctor is?"

Solomon eventually stepped forward. "I don't know where the Doctor is, he left with the Daleks. Martha, that blonde girl and Frank left to go to the empire state building tower." I nodded. Better go then.

Fortunately, I still had the psychic paper that Future me gave me. Unfortunately, I had let my mind wander when I was showing the guard the ID and the picture turned to something…..embarrassing. So that meant I was now on the run from a bunch of security. I slipped around into a random room and sighed as I saw half a dozen feet run past. I heard a couple of voices from the next room.

"There, on the mast. Those little lines? They're new. They've added something, see?" Martha said. I grinned. Martha!

"Added what?" Tallulah asked. They looked at each other before smiling.

"Dalekanium!" Martha laughed.

"Correcto!" I shouted and entered the room. The heads turned to me and suddenly Martha's eyes were shining. Not from excitement. From tears. Her arms wrapped around me in a hug and she laughed again. I furrowed my eyebrows before I realized she wasn't laughing. She was crying. So was Tallulah. My eyes widened and I awkwardly patted her back.

"Umm…there there. It's okay," I said. She looked back at me.

"I thought you died," She said.

"I did." I clarified then shrugged casually. "Then I, you know, came back to life." Her mouth dropped.

"You did what in the who now?" I sighed. "Long story. Basically, I can't die."

"Well…you learn something new everyday." She said. The lift suddenly pinged and I froze in shock. The Doctor couldn't see me now. Not yet. I quickly looked for a hiding place in fright. I quickly hid behind some boxes in the corner just as the Doctor entered with Lazlo.

"Doctor!" Martha cried.

"First floor, perfumery." He said, grinning.

"I never thought I'd see you again." Tallulah said, hugging Lazlo.

"No stopping me."

"We worked it out. We know what they've done. There's Dalekanium on the mast. And it's good to see you too, by thy way." Martha said. The Doctor grinned.

"Oh, come here." He lifted her up in his arms and twirled her around causing my tummy to jolt in an unpleasant way. The bell rang and he dropped her abruptly as the lift doors closed.

"No, no, no. See; never waste time with a hug. It's a deadlock seal. I can't stop it."

"Where's it going?" Martha asked.

"Right down to the Daleks and they're not going to leave us alone up here. What's the time?"

"11:15."

"Six minutes to go. I've got to remove the Dalekanium before the gamma radiation hits."

"Gammon radiation? What the heck is that?" Tallulah asked, confused.

"Oh, that's high. That's very- Blimey, that's high." The Doctor said as he looked out over the city.

"And we've got to go even higher. That's the mast up there, look. There's three pieces of Dalekanium at the base. We've got to get 'em off."

"That's not "we". That's just me."

"I won't just stand here and watch you." She shouted.

"No, you're gonna have your hands full, anyway. I'm sorry, Martha, but you've got to fight." She sighed.

"Then at least bring her with you," Martha said. I panicked. What! Don't say that!

"Bring who?"

"Bring-" Martha was interrupted when I sent her multiple hand signs behind the Doctor's back. I probably looked like I was conjuring up an evil spell or jutsu. I made a slicing motion across my throat then rapidly shook my head. She looked confused then she smirked. Her eyes clearly said 'If you don't show yourself, I will.' I huffed then nodded. She smiled.

"Never mind." She said innocently. He looked at her weirdly before he started climbing up. I came out then gave Martha a hard hit on the head.

"OW!" She screamed. I stuck out my tongue at her then looked outside. Whatever courage I had built had now disappeared at the thought of climbing that high.

_'What, you scared?'_ Innie asked.

_'No!'_

'_Then why are you shaking and why is sweat dripping down your face despite the fact it is so cold?'_ My eye twitched.

_'Aren't you logical? You remind me off that annoying red haired kid back at school, Becky was it? No, it was Becka. Ha! From now on I dub you Becka!' _

Becka scowled before retreating again.

Look don't judge, I already told you I was crazy.

I started climbing the scaffolding(A/N look it up, the word's real) after wishing Martha good luck with the pig slaves. I tried my best to hang on as high winds and rain blew around me. I reached the base of the mast and climbed up on it, to be met with the sight of the Doctor turned away from me, trying to loosen the bolts of Dalekanium.

"Martha? I thought I told you to…." He stopped as he saw it was me. He literally looked frozen. I laughed awkwardly and tucked a piece of hair behind my ear.

"Uh…hello!" The next moment I was wrapped in a bone crushing hug. His head buried into my neck and I blushed as it seemed like he was taking in my scent. "Doctor?"

He laughed, not even asking how I was alive, probably just insanely happy I was. I don't get why everyone cared about me so much here. I wasn't that important.

"You know, I just realized that the way you say my name sounds weird." He said. I laughed. "That's because all of your companions were British. So you kept on hearing 'Doc-tah' instead of 'Doc-ter'." He just nodded, just listening to me talk. We stayed like that for a while before I remembered the impending doom.

"Uh Doctor?"

"Hmm?"

.

.

.

"….Dalekanium."

He cursed in what seemed like Italian and started working frantically again.

He had gotten to the second panel when his sonic slipped out of his hand and over the edge. I leaned over and saw it was gone. The Doctor now tried to pull off the panel with his bare hands, grunting with effort. Even I knew it was hopeless.

He suddenly stood and looked up to the sky. He climbed to the mast and wrapped his arms tight around it.

"NO you don't!" I shouted but he ignored me. I stepped up defiantly and put an arm on the mast as well. He gasped.

"No! Sky don't-" He was interrupted when a strike of lightning hit the mast and an electric shock went through our bodies. I screamed as did he. Do you know when you have a muscle spasm? A thousand times worst. It felt like I could snap at any moment. There was a numbing, hot sensation coursing through me and I screamed again as pain ripped through my entire being.

'Thank God I'm immortal,' I thought as the taste of metal filled my mouth. Then blackness.

Me: DUN DUN DUN! So there's another chapter! *looks around and notices it is eerily quiet* Uh…I have a bad feeling about this…..

Martha and Amy: *lunges*

Me: Ahhhmmmphh! *mouth duck taped and hands tied behind back*

Amy: Hand over the cookies and icing!

Me: Mmphmmphmm! (Never! You British scandals!)

Amy: Do it or else!

Me: Mmmphmmmmmphmm! (You'll never get it outta me!)

Martha: *growl* Get the feather.

Amy: *grins evilly and holds up huge tickling feather.*

Me: MMPHHHHMPPPPHHMPPHHHMMMMMMPHMMMMMPHMMM! (Damn.)


	10. Chapter 10

Yello!

Me: *speaks in a whisper* Uh…hey. *ducks under table* Shh!

Miss Private Daniel Jackson: Thx, Skyler is personally just the crazy side of myself.

MinecraftLover00: Awww! The feels! THE FEELS! Oh and my mind is on overdrive ALL the time. I can't stay on topic. I think I might have ADHD.

Watergoddesskasey: I know, I try. Lol.

Allonsytotimeandspace: No! Breathe! *bangs on chest* live! LIIVEEE!

GentlestCobra2: kk!

Alice(guest): Lol. I hope you get your necklace back.

Skyla(Guest): Hey! You shouldn't hate Alice! Where's the sisterly love man? Just joking but seriously, don't mess with her stuff. If my brother EVER touched my stuff….*twitch*

Martha: Oh Devinnnnaaa! Come here!I have a present for youuu!

Me: Come on. Do you guys really think I'll come when I know what you're planning? I'm not stupid.

Amy: Hey look, a chocolate bar.

Me: CHOCOLATE? WHERE?!

Chapter 10

Ugh. My body felt like lead as I heard Martha's voice.

"Doctor! Skyler!"

I opened my eyes and coughed as the Doctor twitched.

"Look what we found halfway down," She said and showed him the sonic screwdriver. "You two are getting careless."

"Oh my head," The Doctor groaned.

"Oh my _everything_," I said and struggled to sit up.

"Hiya," Martha said, relieved that we were still alive. Well technically, I just died…but whatever.

"Hi, you survived them," The Doctor smiled.

"Yeah, good job," I added before coughing again. The Doctor stiffened.

"Sky, what were you thinking?" He asked, now mad.

"What? You think I was gonna watch you get electrocuted while I sat and counted my toes? I'm not helpless!" I shouted. "If it was Rose you wouldn't have said anything."

I know, _really _stupid to bring her up, but I was too mad to care. I wasn't just some damsel in distress! He scowled again, now very pissed off. I just glared at him from my spot on the floor.

"Sorry to break this up but I can't help noticing…there's Dalekanium still attached," Martha said. We immediately got up and the Doctor proceeded to take off the panels attached. I glared at him the whole time, both of us ignoring the other.

"The Daleks will have gone straight to a war footing. They'll be using the sewers, spreading their soldiers out underneath Manhattan," The Doctor said as we climbed back down the mast.

"How do we stop them?" Laszlo asked.

"There's only one chance. I got in the way. That gamma strike went zapping though me first," The Doctor said. "Well, through me _and _Skyler."

I frowned. Wasn't it 'Sky'? Oh so now he was calling me Skyler. Ugh, _men._

"We need to draw fire. Before they can attack New York, I need to face them. Think, think, think, think. We need some sort of space, somewhere safe, somewhere out of the way. Tallulah!"

"That's me. Three Ls and an H."

"The theatre! Its right above them, and, what, it's gone midnight? Can you get us inside?"

"Don't see why not."

"Is there another elevator?" I asked.

"We came up in the service lift." Martha said.

"That'll do. Allons-y!"

…..

We all arrived at the darkened theatre.

"This should do it. Here we go." He turned on the sonic screwdriver.

"There ain't nothin' more creepy than a theatre in the dark. Listen, Doctor, I know you got a thing for show tunes, but there's a time and place, huh?" Tallulah said. Laszlo suddenly fell into one of the chairs beside her.

"Lazlo, what's wrong?" She asked and sat beside him.

"Nothing. It's just so hot," Laszlo said.

"But…it's freezing in here. Doctor, what's happening to him?" The Doctor was too busy listening to the frequency of the sonic.

"Not now, Tallulah. Sorry."

"What are you doing?" Martha asked the Doc.

"If the Daleks are going to war, they'll wanna find their number one enemy. I'm just telling them where I am." He held up the sonic and turned it on.

"Go," The Doctor suddenly said.

"What? No!" Martha shouted.

"I'm telling you to go. Frank can take you back to Hooverville. You too Skyler."

"And I'm telling you I'm not going," Martha said.

"Me neither," I said.

"Martha, Skyler, that's an order."

"Who are you, then? Some sort of Dalek?"

"No, Martha. I bet he's worse." I said. The doors to the theatre suddenly burst open and the human Daleks arrived, flanking us.

"Oh, my God! Well I guess that's them then, huh?" Tallulah said nervously.

"Humans…with Dalek DNA," Martha said. Frank moved to attack them but the Doctor pulled him back.

"It's all right. Just stay calm. Don't antagonize them," He ordered.

"But what about the Dalek masters? Where are they?" Laszlo asked. As if on cue, there was an explosion on stage and we all ducked behind seats for cover. A piece of wood hit my arm and created a small gash. I scowled and pulled down the sleeves of my jacket. The smoke cleared and we saw Dalek 1 and 3. Sec was beside them, walking on all fours.

"The Doctor will stand before the Daleks," Dalek 1 said. The Doctor stepped over a chair and walked forward on the backs of the rows. I have to admit, his balance was impressive.

"You will die, Doctor. It is the beginning of a new age."

"Planet Earth will become New Skaro," Dalek 3 said.

"Oh, and what a world. With anything just the slightest bit different ground into the dirt. That's Dalek Sec. Don't you remember? The cleverest Dalek ever and look what you've done to him. Is that your new empire? Hmm? Is that the foundation for a whole new civilization?" He asked.

"My Daleks…just understand this. If you choose death and destruction, then death and destruction will choose you," Dalek Sec said. It was slightly pitiful how different he had become.

"Incorrect. We will always survive," Dalek 1 said.

"Now we will destroy our greatest enemy, the Doctor," Dalek 3 said. I laughed softly.

"As if," I muttered. A shot of pain went through my arm and I rolled up my sleeve to see the wound. It wasn't bleeding but it still hurt like hell.

"But he can help you," Dalek Sec said.

"The Doctor must die," Dalek 1 replied.

"No, I beg you, don't," Sec crawled in front of Dalek 1.

"Exterminate!" Se stood just as Dalek 1 fired. The beam hit him and he died instantly, screaming.

"Your own leader. The only creature who might have led you out of the darkness and you destroyed him," the Doctor said, disgusted. He turned to the human Daleks. "Do you see what they did? Huh? You see what a Dalek really is?"

"I'm gonna die, let's give the new boys a shot. What do you think, eh? The Dalek-Humans. Their first blood. Go on, baptize them," he said to the Daleks as he held his arms out to his sides.

"Dalek-Humans, take aim," Dalek 1 said. The Dalek-Humans cocked their weapons and aimed them at the doctor.

"What are you waiting for? Give the command!" The Doctor shouted.

"Exterminate!" The Doctor closed his eyes and Martha ducked her head against Frank's chest. I just put my hands in my pockets and stared, almost fearful that it would really happen. Nothing happened.

"Exterminate!" Still nothing happened.

"Obey. Dalek-Humans will obey. You will obey. Exterminate."

"Why?" A man asked.

"Daleks do not question orders."

"But why?"

"You will stop this."

"But…why?"

"You must not question."

"But you are not our master. And we…we are not Daleks."

"No, you're not, and you never will be," the Doctor said and turned to the Daleks. "Sorry, Skyler and I got in the way of the lightening strike. Time Lord and Human DNA got all mixed up. Just that little bit of freedom."

"If they will not obey, then they must die," Dalek 3 shot the man that had spoken up.

"Get down!" The Doctor shouted. We all ducked behind the seats as both factions fired at each other.

"Exterminate!" Dalek 3 was blown up.

"Exterminate! Exterminate! Extermin-" Dalek 1 was destroyed as well.

The human Daleks stopped firing. We all cautiously stood. The Doctor went over to one of the hybrids.

"It's all right. It's all right. It's all right. You did it. You're free," The Doctor said. But I knew better.

"Please don't do it Dalek!" I shouted, knowing it was watching on the monitor. "They don't have to die!" The Doctor looked at me in confusion. That was until all the hybrids gripped their heads and screamed in pain. His eyes lit up in realization.

"No!" He rushed to one of the bodies as they all crumbled to the ground.

"They can't! They can't! They can't!" The Doctor said, frustrated. Martha and I joined him beside one of the bodies.

"What happened? What was that?" Martha asked.

"They killed them. Rather than let them live. An entire species. Genocide." I said. The Doctor looked up at me in surprise then anger.

"Martha, Laszlo, Frank, outside. Now." They all looked to him in confusion. "Skyler and I need to talk."

I frowned as they all nodded and left. The Doctor turned to me.

"Did you know?" He asked. I put a hand on my hip.

"Know what Doctor?" I asked in pretend misunderstanding. He scowled.

"Don't play games with me Skyler. Don't ever think you're capable of that." My mouth dropped. Then I snickered. I tried to keep it in but failed miserably as my laughter echoed on the walls.

"What's so funny?" He asked. I just shook my head at him. It wasn't as intimidating when he said it than when eleven said it though. "Is it that funny that a whole species just died?"

My laughter stopped instantly. Did he really just say that? "That's not funny Doctor. Don't ever say that again." He moved closer.

"But it must be funny! Because obviously you knew they were going to die, and you didn't do a thing to stop it."

"Umm, I don't know if you're deaf but I clearly remember shouting out to the Dalek not to do it." I crossed my arms. "This argument is stupid. I'm done."

I started to saunter away. "Don't you walk away from me!" I scoffed. All he needed to add to that sentence was 'young lady' and he'd sound just like my dad.

My dad.

I winced at the memory but pushed down my feelings.

"What?" I asked. After a moment when he didn't answer I turned away once more. I started to walk away again when he pulled me back. A jolt of pain coursed through my arm.

"Ah!" I shouted. I pulled my hand away from him. His angry expression faltered.

"What is it? What's wrong?" I shook my head.

"Nothing."

He grabbed my arm again, causing my face to scrunch up. I tried to drag it away but he tightened his grip, almost painfully. He pulled the jacket sleeve up.

"What happened?" He asked, now concerned instead of angry. He lightly trailed his fingers around the gash and I shivered.

"I just got cut when the Daleks blew up the stage. It's nothing. Calm down."

"Calm down?" He looked into my eyes, searching for something. "I can't possibly calm down when you're hurt Skyler."

I blushed before looking down. "Sky."

"Huh?"

"Sky. Call me Sky. I…liked it when you called me that." Oh Jesus help me. This was starting to look like a chic flick movie. The atmosphere definitely felt like one.

He lifted my arm to his mouth. "What are you-" I was cut off when wisps of golden light emitted from his parted lips, swirling around my wound before sinking deep into it. I watched in horror as my skin stitched back together.

"What! Why did you do that! You can't get that back now! I'm not that important Doctor," I said angrily. He looked at me in amazement.

"Of course you are. You're very important to me." I blushed brighter. Did he really think that? "And Martha and everyone else."

Oh. Of course.

I sighed before smiling softly. "Thanks." I suddenly remembered something.

"Crap. I hope we didn't waste any time."

"What?"

"Only two of the Daleks were destroyed. One is still alive."

"Oh yes. In the whole universe, just one." The Doctor growled. We went to the door and I opened it to see Martha comically fall in. Little eavesdropper.

Tallulah looked at us from far to the left.

"I told 'er not too! She didn't listen to me though."

I rolled my eyes as we hurried to the Dalek. The Doctor and I sprinted faster then the rest. When we reached, the Dalek was still connected to the battle computer.

"Now what?" The Doctor asked.

"You will be exterminated.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I said.

"Just think about it, Dalek- What was your name?" The Doctor asked.

"Dalek Caan."

The Doctor walked forward. "Dalek Caan. Your entire species has been wiped out. And now the Cult of Skaro has been eradicated. Leaving only you. Right now you're facing the only man-"

"-And woman-" I added. He smiled.

"The only man and woman in the universe who might show you some compassion. 'Cause we've just seen one genocide. We won't cause another. Caan…let me help you. What do you say?"

"…..Emergency Temporal Shift!"

Dalek Caan disappeared leaving wires hanging and a very angry Doctor who charged too late. Martha and Tallulah entered, helping to support Laszlo.

"Doctor! Skyler! He's sick," Martha said. Laszlo was breathing heavily and wheezing. They lowered him to the floor, Tallulah cradling him on her lap.

"It's okay. You're all right," Martha said. The Doctor and I kneeled beside them.

"It's his heart. It's racing like mad. I've never seen anything like it," Martha gasped.

"What is it, Doctor? What's the matter with him? He says he can't breathe? What is it?" Tallulah asked.

"It's time, sweetheart," Laszlo said.

"What do you mean "time"? What are you talking about?" She asked, now more worried.

"None of the slaves …survive for long. Most of them only live a few weeks. I was lucky. I held on 'cause I had you. But now…I'm dyin', Tallulah."

"No you're not. Not now, after all this. Doctor, can't you do somethin'?"

"Oh, Tallulah with three Ls and an H…" He trailed off looking sorry. Tallulah looked to be in despair. That was until he finished his sentence. "….just you watch me."

He stood and took off his coat.

"What do I need? Oh, I don't know. How about a great big genetic laboratory?" He looked around him and grinned. "Oh look, I've got one."

I laughed. Even in situations like this, he was still funny.

"Laszlo, just you hold on." He ran about the lab, mixing solutions.

"There's been too many deaths today. Way too many people have died. Brand new creatures and wise old men and age-old enemies."

'And brave teenage girls,' I thought. Stupid lightening.

"And I'm tellin' you, I'm tellin' you right now, I am not having one more death! Got that? Not one! Tallulah, out of the way." He took a stethoscope out of his pocket and put it on.

"The Doctor is in."

….

No one's P.O.V.

They all stood waiting by the park bench, Laszlo bundled in an overcoat. Frank went up to them.

"Well I talked to 'em and I told 'em what Solomon would've said and I reckon I shamed one or two of 'em." Solomon had mysteriously disappeared sometime after Skyler had saved his life. She guessed the guilt was too much for him.

"What did they say?" Skyler asked.

"They said yes," He grinned and Tallulah hugged Laszlo. "They'll give you a home, Lazlo. I mean, uh, don't imagine people ain't gonna stare. I can't promise you'll be at peace but, in the end, that is what Hooverville is for, people who ain't got nowhere else."

"Thank you. I—I can't thank you enough," Laszlo stuttered, extremely grateful.

The Doctor, Martha and Skyler walked back to Liberty Island after saying goodbye to Frank, Laszlo and Tallulah. Skyler stared at the Statue of Liberty for a while, stunned before joining the Doctor and Martha. They looked out at the Manhattan skyline.

"Do you reckon it's gonna work, those two?" Martha asked.

"I don't know. Anywhere else in the universe, I might worry about them, but New York, that's what this city's good at. Give me your tired, your poor, your huddled masses, and maybe the odd pig-slave-Dalek-mutant-hybrid too."

Skyler laughed. "The pig and the showgirl," She said.

"The pig and the showgirl," Martha repeated, smiling. "Just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone."

The Doctor's smile disappeared. "Maybe," he said. Skyler felt a pinch of disappointment deep within her. He didn't even consider her as an option. Well of course, no one loved her, either here or in the other world.

'_That was really deep,'_ Becka said. Skyler rolled her eyes at her Innie.

'_Oh shut up. You know it's true.'_

'_Well excuse me 'Miss depressed'. Just trying to cheer you up.'_

Skyler was so caught up in her thoughts she hadn't noticed the Doctor glance at her.

'_Just proves it, I suppose. There's someone for everyone,' _Martha's words ran through his head.

He walked to the TARDIS and Martha followed. Skyler glanced at Martha and she nodded. Skyler sighed.

"Meant to say….we're sorry," Skyler said.

"What for?" He asked.

"Just 'cause that Dalek got away. I know what that means to you," She replied.

"Think you'll ever see it again?" Martha asked. The Doctor unlocked the TARDIS.

"Oh yes," He said. Skyler and Martha entered and the Doctor paused in the doorway.

"One Day."

He went inside and closed the door.

Skyler's P.O.V.

As soon as I stepped inside, I was greeted by the TARDIS.

'_Hello Skyler," _she said.

'_Hey old girl,' _I said. _'Question. Why didn't you tell me? And I know you know what I'm talking about. After all you can read my mind.'_

She sighed. _'I couldn't. You had to figure that out on your own. Imagine what would've happened if you'd known before that you had looked into the time vortex or that you couldn't die. You would've have thrown yourself in dangerous situations.'_

'_And I won't do that now?' _I asked her.

'_No, you won't. You are more mature now than you were when you first entered this world. I trust you won't make bad decisions.'_

'_And how do you know that?' _I asked her. I could see her raise her eyebrow in my mind and look at me in a meaningful way.

'_Skyler, I know you.'_

I sighed. She was right. Before I had even taken another step inside, Martha was on my case. She grabbed my uninjured arm and dragged me down the hallway, leaving a confused doctor.

"We'll be right back!" Martha shouted. "Just need to talk!"

She hauled me to my room, opening the door and shutting it behind her.

"Tell," She demanded. I raised an eyebrow.

"I may need more information to answer that question," I dead panned.

"Alright, let me take another route. You like the Doctor, don't you?" She asked. My face immediately went red.

"W-what?! No!" I stuttered. She grinned.

"Tsk tsk tsk. Oh Skyler. You just confirmed it," She smirked. I groaned and put my hands over my face, falling backwards onto the bed. She laughed and sat beside me.

"How did you figure it out?" I asked, peeking at her from behind my fingers. "Is it that obvious?"

"Well, in a way. But not really. It's just that I have been paying close attention," She said. Before I could ask her what that meant, she opened her mouth to speak again.

"But that's not all. You've been edgy around him more often. Something happened. What is it?" Her eyes glinted.

"….If I tell you, you cannot tell him. Got it?"

"Roger."

"He…..He kissed me."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"HE WHAT?" Martha shouted. I put my hand over her mouth.

"Shh! Do you want the Doctor to barge in here?" I asked her. She removed my hand.

"What?" She asked more softly. "When did that happen?"

"Well _he_ didn't exactly kiss me," I tried to explain. She scratched her head.

"What? Now I'm just confused." I sighed.

"Ok. When the Doctor comes close to death-"

"What does this have to do with-"

"Shush! Now as I was saying, when the Doctor comes close to death, all the cells in his body change in order for him not to die. It's a very painful process, and when it is done with he's a whole different person. Literally. Different face, different body, different accent, different hobbies and likes, different everything! Even different tastes in food." Huh, fish fingers and custard. "Don't ask me how I know that. I just do. Ok so the Doctor we know now is his tenth regeneration. This means that he has come close to death nine times before, and his body has changed nine times."

Martha looked to be soaking up this information, listening intently. I continued. "So you know that time when I disappeared in some light? That was a vortex manipulator. Imagine a time machine, except it's smaller…much smaller and it wraps around your wrist," I said.

"Okay," She said.

"Well it's nothing like that."

"So...It's a miniature time machine?"

"No! Well yes, if it helps, but no! It's not a time machine, forget the time machine!" She nodded and moved subtly slightly away from me. "So basically, it can travel in time. When it did, I met the Doctor in his eleventh regeneration. That was when he kissed me."

I breathed in, exhausted from talking so much.

"Ah, thanks for that history lesson." Martha said after a while. "So basically you travelled into the future and he kissed you?" I nodded. Her eyes glinted again mischievously. Oh no. I did not like where this was going.

No One's P.O.V.

The Doctor was fiddling with the TARDIS's controls underneath the glass floor when he heard a loud shout.

"HE DID _WHAT_?!"

He bucked his head on the glass and accidentally ripped some wires from the TARDIS.

"Sorry," he muttered to the old girl. He was about to go back to his work when something lit up in his head. Rose. Skyler had known about Rose. Normally he wouldn't care but Skyler had proven to know too many things about what happened today. It was like she wasn't even surprised about anything that happened today, just excited at actually getting to see them. He dusted himself off and headed to her room. He found it and was about to knock on the door when he heard Martha's excited yet playful voice.

"So...he kissed you?" She asked. The Doctor's curiousity flared and his wrist stopped halfway from knocking.

"Yes, how many times do I have to tell you?" Skyler asked. Her voice sounded embarrassed and a bit afraid of Martha. The Doctor leaned against the door, his ear pressed against the wood. He didn't need to though, with his excellent hearing. He was just being mischievous.

"Oolala," Martha said. "Did you…like it?"

There was a pause in which Skyler's face burst into flames.

"W-well, n-not re- w-well not exactl-"

"Skyler," Martha said. She sighed.

"Yes…Yes I liked it."

The Doctor felt a pang of jealousy.

"Well if he did, maybe he likes you!" Martha said. Skyler gasped then shook her head.

"N-no. It was just a kiss…he probably doesn't," She denied but a feeling of hope rose inside her. What if he did like her?

"And this happened when you disappeared?"

"Yes! Do I have to repeat myself?'

The Doctor growled. So that was what she had done when she disappeared. When she had, he had felt so worried and had looked for her everywhere, concerned for her safety. He had even tried to set the TARDIS's coordinates for her and Martha had to console him to get him to calm down. But while he had been doing that, she had been out…._snogging? _

He knocked on the door, roughly and loudly. Skyler jolted.

"Come in!"

The Doctor entered and Skyler fiddled her hands. Martha smirked.

"I'll be right back," She said and ran out of the room to only god knows where. Skyler scowled. That little traitor.

"Hey Doctor," She said.

"Hello Skyler," He said. She frowned. Skyler again? What had she done this time?

"'Skyler?'" She asked. "Why did you-"

"Just wanted to ask you how you knew about Rose," He said straight to the point.

"Umm," She gulped. "I really can't-"

"What? You can't tell me?" He asked. She stuttered for a moment before sighing and nodding. "I should have known. You can't tell me about anything." He turned away and headed for the door.

"Doctor!" Skyler shouted. He ignored her and opened the door. "What's wrong with you?" He looked back at her confused and hurt face and felt a pinch of guilt. He opened his mouth to apologize but shut it again. All he could think about was her kissing another random guy.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," He snapped and exited the room.

Skyler stared at the closed door, emotions swirling inside of her, trying to get a hold of herself. Her fists clenched and she sat back on the bed. Martha was wrong; she had just gotten confirmation.

The Doctor didn't like her and never would.

Me: *sniff* that was so sad.

Martha: Yeah…Now hand it over!

Me: You know what? I'm tired of this. Author powers go!

Amy: Wha-? *gets tied up with random rope*

Martha: *is now hopping around, a paper bag over her head with her hands handcuffed*

Me: Muahaha. *blows pencil point* Anyway, I just had this random idea to get to know ya'll! So every chapter, there's going to be a random question I want you guys to answer.

Amy: That's a stupid id- *mouth id gagged*

Me: *whistles innocently* So! Question: What was the awesomemest prank you have ever committed and who did you prank?

Byesies!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N

Yello! No this is not one of those 'I am not going to continue this fic' kind of author notes. I just want to tell ya'll that I've been VERY sick lately. Seriously, my parents are considering bringing me to the hospital. So I'm very sorry but I probably won't update for about a week or two or so. But thanks for all the reviews! Thay make me feel better. See you soon!


	12. Chapter 12

Yello!

Me: HEY YA'LL! TODAY IS THE BEST DAY EVER! HOW YA'LL DOING? WOO HOO!

Amy: …

Me: Hehe hehe. Sorry about that. I'm just in really high spirits today!

Martha: …Why?

Me: I just got over my sickness! And I got discharged from the hospital! I am ready to go baby! Anyway, answer-reviews time!

Miss Private Daniel Jackson: Don't worry he will…just not yet.

Oh and for the second review: Thx! I'm all good now.

: Lol. No it's not sad. I advise you do though. Your level of awesomeness might go down. We don't want that to happen now do we?

Mionerocks: *deep breath* I know, thanks, yes, maybe, of course, the doctor, I'm not sure and pancakes! Don't ask about the last one. Just don't.

Second review: Again thanks for your concern.

Watergoddesskasey: Thanks! But you didn't answer my question of randomness! *sobs* Lol. Just kidding.

Second review: Thanks!

HunnieBadger: I know right! It will be awkward for a while but don't worry. All shall be well soon.

Second review: AAAHHH! THANKS!

Musicmaniac97: Nice prank but I have a question. You gave your _dad_ that? Isn't he a bit…grown up for that? Or did you mean like a real helicopter? If you bought him a real one well then I totally rate you. Although you most likely didn't.

Minecraftlover00: LOL! HA! I wish I could do that to my brother. Right now I'm staring at him with this creepy sadistic look on my face and he's looking at me like WTH? Oh and don't diss the author powers!

Second Review: I'm back! Lol.

Wysteria Elizabeth Edwards: Hehe. That young and still criminal masterminds. I can't wait to see what you two are like now.

Alice (guest): Well…ok then. I am now slightly scared of your sister. ….And you. And your family…But no worries!

Second review: Thx for your concern. Oh and tell Skyla I'm ok.

Third review: Alright jeez!

Fourth review: …Ok….I'm sorry for your sister…Is Carol even a guy's name…?

Insanity123: Lol. No that's a great prank actually.

Allonsytotimeandspace: Thanks!

Lady Deebo: Hehehe. I definitely needed the Doctor….*laughs maniacally*

TimeLordCompanion: Hey! You! I don't like your username. Are you stealing the Doctor from me? Huh? HUH?! Lol. Just kidding. Thx.

Zetramop: Thanks. Don't worry; he'll be coming soon enough. Oh and my life was already awesome to begin with. Lol.

ONTO THE CHAPTER!

Chapter 11

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor put on the hand brake.

"There we go. Perfect landing. Which isn't easy in such a tight spot," he said. Grinning, I stepped up to him and flicked his forehead.

"You should be used to tight spots by now," I said, teasing. He ignored me and I sighed. Since the conversation in my room, he and I had been a bit…. awkward. I glared at him before turning away, crossing my arms. Martha coughed, trying to ease the atmosphere.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"The end of the line," He said as Martha rushed to the doors.

"No place like it," he said. Martha looked at him, questioning if she should open the doors. He nodded and she went outside only to be disappointed in the destination.

"Home. You took us home?" She asked in disbelief.

We stepped out to see a bedroom-generally clean except for clothes tossed all over the place-with the TARDIS in the middle of the room.

"In fact, the morning after we left, so you've only been gone about 12 hours. No time at all, really," He said and began looking at her photos.

"But all the stuff we've done—Shakespeare, New New York, old New York?" She asked again.

"Yep, all in one night—relatively speaking. Everything should be just as it was—books, CDs," He paused as he picked up her underwear drying on a rack. "-laundry." Martha snagged the offending lingerie from his fingertips while I tried not to laugh. She shot me a glare and my laugh immediately turned into a coughing fit.

"So, back were you were, as promised," He said. "Skyler, you live close to her right? So I can leave you here too." Ha. 'Close'.

"This is it?" Martha asked. The Doctor inhaled deeply.

"Yeah, I should probably…um…" He was interrupted by Martha's home phone ringing. No one bothered to get it so the answering machine picked up.

"Hi! I'm out! Leave a message!" The answering machine said.

"Martha, are you there? Pick it up, will you?" Francine, Martha's mom's voice said.

"It's Mum. It'll wait," Martha dismissed.

"All right then, pretend that you're out if you like," I laughed at that. "I was only calling to say that your sister's on TV. On the news of all things. Just thought you might be interested." Martha picked up the remote control and turned on the television.

"How could Tish end up on the news?" Martha asked. I just shrugged. On the TV screen we saw Prof. Lazarus who looked to be in his late 70s, holding a press conference. Tish was standing behind him.

"Tonight, I will demonstrate a device…" Lazarus started.

"She's got a new job. PR for some research lab," Martha said.

"…with the push of a single button, I will change what it means to be human," he continued. Martha switched off the TV.

"Sorry. You were saying we should-?" She said.

"Yes, yes, we should. One trip is what we said," The Doctor said. I sighed.

"Yeah. I suppose things just kind of…escalated," she said.

"Yeah," I said, trying to look sorrowful. I just couldn't since I knew he was coming back for us anyway.

"Mmm. Seems to happen to me a lot," He said.

"Thank you," Martha and I both said. "For everything," she continued.

"It was my pleasure," He smiled and entered the TARDIS, leaving us standing beside it. Martha looked near to tears. We backed away as the TARDIS dematerialized, our hair flying all around us from the wind. Martha sniffled.

"Don't worry," I said to her and winked. "He'll be back." She opened her mouth to question my statement when we heard the TARDIS rematerialize. The Doctor opened the door and popped his head out.

"No, I'm sorry. Did he say he was going to change what it means to be human?"

…..

I perused my closet, looking for the right outfit to wear to the party. Yellow was a nice colour but there's gotta be a change sometime.

'_TARDIS?'_ I asked her in my mind. _'A little help please?'_

Instantly, a hanger appeared on the rack. Every other dress disappeared and multi coloured lights flashed on the closet walls. I rolled my eyes at the TARDIS and shrugged the dress on. I gasped as I looked at myself in the mirror. The dress was a deep luscious shade of mauve. The one strap gave it a sexy but elegant look and there was a silk intricate lace design at the top lining around my bust. There was a bow tied loosely around my waist and the neck was embroided with miniature dark flowers.

The ends of the dress hit just above the middle of my slim thighs, making my legs look longer than they really were. My mouth literally dropped to the floor. I looked…like a girl. Not that I wasn't one in the first place but wow.

'_Sexy you've outdone yourself. Seriously, a little too much. I can't possibly wear this!' _

'_Why not?' _She asked. _'I see nothing wrong with it.' _I groaned. If I remembered, Martha never wore anything like this! At least the dress didn't cling to my non existent figure…..much.

'_Sexy, where's Martha?'_

She gave me directions to the wardrobe were Martha was and I sprinted to the girl. When I reached there I shouted, preventing her from leaving.

"Wait!" I said. But she wasn't listening. She studied me with a surprised expression.

"Wow," She said. "You look….really nice."

"Yeah yeah yeah," I said and grabbed her arm, dragging her back to the closet.

You can't wear that," I said. She was wearing what she would have in the show. A simple dark blue dress that reached her knees.

"Why not? Are you saying I look bad?" She asked.

"No!" I said quickly. "It's just that-" I gestured to my dress.

"Oh! I get you. You don't want to be the only one wearing something like that right?" I sighed in relief.

"Thank god for your wisdom oh wise one," I said. She laughed and pulled on a different dress that actually looked better on her. It was still the same colour but it was a lot nicer.

"Oi! Hurry up!" We heard the Doctor's voice. I laughed and put on a pair of black flats. I was NOT putting on heels, no matter how Martha tried to persuade me. We came back into the console room and saw the Doctor in a tuxedo. I snickered and covered my mouth with my palm.

"Oh! Are you re-" he turned around and stopped when he saw us. His eyes skimmed over both of us, straying on me as he looked me up and down with a weird expression on his face. My heart fluttered as his eyes drank in the sight of me, inspecting every inch. His mouth opened then closed.

"U-umm you lo-look nice," he stuttered, his eyes on me before he realized his mistake. "Both of you! Really dashing." He looked at Martha too but not in the same way, ignoring me again.

"Yeah you too lover boy," Martha said. I turned away to leave before he could see my blush of embarrassment and anger. If he didn't fix his act soon I swear…..

Martha laughed and joined me. As we walked down the street, the Doctor fussed with the cuffs of his dress shirt.

"Oh black tie. Whenever I wear this, something bad always happens," he said.

"It's not the outfit, that's just you. No matter what you wear you're a trouble magnet," I said, avoiding eye contact with him. The atmosphere became so thick you could cut it with a knife. Martha cleared her throat.

"Anyway, I think it suits you. In a James Bond kind of way," Martha said, trying to cheer us up. Although mostly him.

"James bond?" The Doctor said scornfully. Then he thought it over. "Really?" he continued approvingly. Martha chuckled as we approached the impressive entrance to Lazarus Laboratories.

We entered the building and I examined everything in awe. Inside the main reception room where we were, guests were mingling. Dominating the room was a large white round cabinet surrounded byfour pillars with a slight curve at the top. The Doctor took some food from a passing tray.

"Oh, look, they've got nibbles! I love nibbles!" He exclaimed and tossed one whole into his mouth. Tish walked up to us, smiling.

"Hello," She said.

"Tish!" Martha grinned and the two sisters hugged.

"You look great. So what do you think? Impressive, isn't it?" She asked, not even noticing the Doctor and I. Martha nodded.

"Very," she complimented.

"And two nights out in a row for you—that's dangerously close to a social life," Tish teased.

"If I keep this up, I'll end up in all the gossip columns," Martha laughed.

"You might, actually. Keep an eye out for photographers. And Mum—she's coming too, even dragging Leo along with her," Tish continued.

"Leo in black tie?" Martha asked incredulously. "That I must see." Tish finally glanced at the Doctor and I. She looked at Martha then back at us meaningfully.

"This is, uh, the Doctor and Skyler," Martha said. We both shook Tish's hand.

"Hello," the Doctor said politely.

"Yo!" I beamed, shaking her hand enthusiastically. She took her hand back from me and shook it out, breathing in deeply.

"I see. Are they with you?" Tish asked.

"Yeah," she said.

"But they're not on the list. How did they get in?" She asked. Martha gulped nervously.

"Uh, they're my plus two," she said, fiddling her hands.

"So, this Lazarus bloke, he's your boss?" the Doctor asked, changing the subject.

"Professor Lazarus, yes. I'm part of his executive staff."

"She's in the PR department," Marta informed.

"I'm head of the PR department, actually," Tish said proudly.

"You're joking," Martha said, shocked.

"I put this whole thing together," Tish exclaimed.

"So do you know what the professor's going to be doing tonight? That looks like it might be a sonic micro field manipulator," the Doctor said. I groaned and face palmed.

"He's a science geek. I should've known," she looked at me. "I hope she's normal. Anyway, gotta get back to work now. I'll catch up with you later." She left to mingle.

"Science geek? What does that mean?" The Doctor asked.

"That you're obsessively enthusiastic about it," Martha sighed.

"Oh, nice," he said, not getting it.

'That wasn't exactly a compliment' I thought. Francine entered with Leo from the other side of the room.

"Martha," She said. Martha turned and looked at her as if she hadn't seen her in years.

"Mum!" Martha shouted and gripped her mother in a big hug. My heart dropped at the sight and I clenched my hands together.

'Keep calm Skyler,' I thought. 'Keep calm.'

"Oh. All right, what's the occasion?" Francine asked jokingly.

"What do you mean? I'm just pleased to see you, that's all," Martha said shyly.

"You saw me last night," Francine said, now confused.

"I know. I just…miss you. You're looking good, Leo," She complimented, waggling her eyebrows.

"Yeah. If anyone asks me to fetch 'em a drink, I'll swing for him," He replied.

Francine noticed us standing a bit behind Martha.

"You disappeared last night," Francine looked at us suspiciously, although mostly at the Doctor.

"I...just went home," Martha said.

"On your own?"

"These are friends of mine, the Doctor and Skyler," Martha dodged the question.

"Doctor what? Skyler who?" She asked and I slightly snickered.

"No, it's just the Doctor. And she's Skyler Sparks. We've been doing some work together," Martha said. Leo shook our hands and I gave him the same treatment I did with Tish. He yanked back his hand and grinned, holding his arm.

"Well you're full of enthusiasm," he said. I just shrugged.

"Yeah, all right," the Doctor shook Francine's hand. "Lovely to meet you, Mrs. Jones. Heard a lot about you."

"Have you? What have you heard, then?" She asked, her eyes narrowed.

"Oh, you know, that you're Martha's mother and…um…"

"No worries Ms. Jones!" I saved the Doctor, shaking her hand earnestly. "We've heard plenty about you. Martha here wouldn't stop gushing!" I made various movements with my hands, becoming more animated by the second. "She kept saying how you're smart, funny a bit strict but loves her all the same. Wonderful to meet the famous woman," I grinned. Francine looked taken aback.

"Really?" She said, surprised. "Well, thank you!" She smiled at me. "You're such a polite young lady." Polite? HAHAHA! I continued my fake smile and bit on my lip to keep me from laughing. Our conversation was cut short as there was a tapping on glass, a signal that an announcement was about to be made.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Professor Richard Lazarus and tonight I'm going to perform a miracle," Lazarus said. "It is, I believe, the most important advance since Rutherford split the atom, the biggest leap since Armstrong stood on the moon. Tonight, you will watch and wonder. Tomorrow, you'll awake to a world which will be changed forever."

He entered the cabinet. Two female technicians started the machinery from a bank of instruments behind the cabinet. There was a high-pitched whir and a bright blue light as the four pillars began to spin individually. Creating an energy field, they then began to rotate around the cabinet going faster and faster. A warning sound went off.

"Something's wrong. It's overloading," the Doctor said. The technicians tried to stop it, but some of the panels exploded, sending off sparks. The Doctor jumped over the low desk and aimed his sonic screwdriver at the controls. I followed him, wanting to help.

"Somebody stop them! Get them away from those controls!" Lady thaw shouted.

"If this thing goes off, it'll take the whole building with it. Is that what you want?" I shouted. The Doctor pointed to one of the main wires I was close to and I nodded and pulled it. The machine slowly stopped spinning. Martha ran to the door and we ran to join her.

"Get it open!" The Doctor shouted.

"Trying to!" I shouted back, annoyed. Martha and I finally opened the door and we watched as, through the smoke, Lazarus emerged looking forty years younger. Photographers snapped away as Martha and the Doctor looked on amazed. I just looked horrified. Lazarus touched his wrinkle free face, realizing it worked. He stepped completely out and stood before his machine.

'"Ladies and gentlemen, I am Richard Lazarus. I am 76 years old and I am reborn!" He held his arms up in triumph as everyone clapped.

No one's P.O.V.

People were taking the opportunity to have their picture taken with Lazarus. Martha and Skyler watched as the Doctor studied the machine.

"It can't be the same guy. It's impossible. It must be a trick," Martha shook her head, unable to believe.

"Oh, it's not a trick. I wish it were," the Doctor said.

"What just happened, then?" Skyler asked.

"He just changed what it means to be human," he breathed in deeply. They began to walk up to Lazarus and Lady Thaw to see Lazarus cracking his neck as if experiencing pain. A waiter came by with a tray of 'nibbles' and Lazarus took the whole thing, shoveling one after the other into his mouth. Lady Thaw watched, aghast.

"Richard!" She shouted.

"I'm famished," he said, his voice muffled as he stuffed his face. Skyler grimaced.

"Energy deficit. Always happens with this kind of process," the Doctor said.

"You speak as if you see this every day, Mr—" Lazarus trailed off.

"Doctor. And, well, no, not every day, but I have some experience in this kind of transformation," he said.

"That's not possible," Lazarus scoffed.

"Using hypersonic sound waves to create a state of resonance. That's—that's inspired," The Doctor proved that he well knew what he was talking about. Show off.

"You understand the theory, then," Lazarus said.

"Enough to know that you couldn't possibly have allowed for all the variables," the Doctor replied.

"No experiment is entirely without risk," He said.

"That thing nearly exploded. You might as well have stepped into a blender!" Skyler exclaimed.

"You're not qualified to comment," Lady Thaw spat nastily. Skyler wiped the spit off her face nonchalantly.

"If the Doctor and I hadn't stopped it, it would have exploded," she said.

"Then I thank you, Doctor and…"

"Skyler."

"…Skyler. But that's a simple engineering issue. What happened inside the capsule was exactly what was supposed to happen. No more, no less," Lazarus said pride fully.

"You've no way of knowing that until you've run proper tests," Martha said.

"Look at me!" he laughed. "You can see what happened. I'm all the proof you need."

"This device will be properly certified before we start to operate commercially," Lady Thaw said.

"Commercially?!" Martha and Skyler shouted. "You are joking. That'll cause chaos," Martha continued.

"Not chaos. Change. A chance for humanity to evolve, to improve," Lazarus stated.

"This isn't about improving. It's about you and your customers living a little longer," the Doctor said.

"Not a little longer, Doctor. A lot longer. Perhaps indefinitely," he said, smiling.

"Richard, we have things to discuss. Upstairs," Lady Thaw ended the conversation. She walked away and Lazarus moved to follow her.

"Goodbye, Doctor. In a few years, you'll look back and laugh at how wrong you were," he said. He reached out and took Skyler's hand since she was the closest to him. He kissed the back of it, moving his lips leisurely, making the Doctor growl lowly and Skyler shiver with disgust on the inside. He kissed Martha's hand also and smiled at Skyler and her before leaving. Skyler stared at her hand in repulsion, wanting to wipe it on her clothes but knowing she'd need the DNA sample.

"Ooh, he's out of his depth. No idea of the damage he might have done," the Doctor growled angrily.

"So what do we do now?" Martha asked.

"Now…well, this building must be full of laboratories. I say we do our own tests," the Doctor said. Martha and Skyler looked at their hands and grinned at each other before holding them out.

"Lucky we've just collected a DNA sample then, isn't it?" Skyler and Martha said simultaneously. The Doctor beamed.

"Oh, Skyler Sparks, Martha Jones, you two are stars," he said and they headed off.

…

Skyler's P.O.V.

Martha, the doctor and I were in a lab looking at the results of the DNA test on a computer screen.

"Amazing," the Doctor said in awe.

"What?" Martha asked. I studied the image, waiting for the change.

"Lazarus's DNA," the doctor answered.

"I can't see anything different," she said.

"Look at it!" he shouted. At that moment the image on the screen flickered before returning to normal.

"Oh, my God! Did that just change? But it can't have!" Martha exclaimed.

"But it did," he said.

"It's impossible," she gaped. I shook my head at her.

"Nothing is impossible Martha," I winked. "Just highly unlikely." She rolled her eyes.

"And that's two 'highly unlikely' things we've seen tonight. Don't you love it when that happens?" the doctor asked us excitedly.

"That means Lazarus has changed his own molecular patterns," Martha stated in disbelief.

"Hypersonic sound waves to destabilize the cell structure then a mutagenic program to manipulate the coding in the protein strands," the Doctor said. Martha and I gave him 'what the hell?' looks. "Basically, he hacked into his own genes and instructed them to rejuvenate."

"But they're still mutating now," I pointed out.

"'Cause he missed something. Something in his DNA has been activated and won't let him stabilize. Something that's trying to change him," he said.

"Change him into what?" Martha asked.

"I dunno but I think we need to find out."

"That woman said they were going upstairs," I said, already heading for the door.

"Let's go!" The doctor said and we left the lab. We went into an elevator and set it for the third floor. We stepped out of the elevator and into Lazarus's office. The Doctor turned on the lights.

"This is his office, all right," Martha said.

"So, where is he?" The Doctor asked.

"Dunno lets try back at the reception," she answered. At that point I spotted a pair of skeletal bones wearing high heels sticking out from behind the desk. I covered my mouth.

"Doctor!" I pointed. We rushed over to see the desiccated remains of Lady Thaw.

"Is that Lady Thaw?" Martha asked.

"Used to be. Now it's just a shell. Had all the life energy drained out. Like squeezing the juice out of an orange," he stared at the skeleton.

"Lazarus," I said.

"Could be," he said.

"So he's changed already," Martha sighed.

"Not necessarily. You saw the DNA. It was fluctuating. The process must demand energy. This might not have been enough," the Doctor clarified.

"So he might do this again?" Martha asked.

"More like he's going to do this again," I said. The Doctor just made an 'hmm' sound before we all dashed back to the lifts. Oh my god. Did I just say lifts? Please don't tell me I'm turning British!  
_  
_We arrived back at the reception.

"I can't see him," Martha sated the obvious. None of us could see him.

"He can't be far. Keep looking," the Doctor insisted and walked off to search, leaving Martha and I.

"Hey, you all right, Martha?" Leo walked up to us and asked. "I think Mum wants to talk to you.

"Have you seen Lazarus anywhere?" I cut to the chase.

"Yeah. He was getting cozy with Tish a couple of minutes ago," he said and shivered.

"With Tish?!" Martha screeched. The Doctor joined us, coming up behind us moments before Francine arrived.

"Ah, Doctor, Skyler," Francine said, clearly wanting to talk.

"Where did they go?" I asked.

"Upstairs I think, why?" Leo asked.

"Skyler, Doctor-" The Doctor rushed past her, spilling her drink.

"I'm speaking to you!" She shouted, stunned.

"Not now mum!" Martha followed the Doctor, stopping only for a moment to speak to her. I walked up to her and handed her a napkin from a table.

"Sorry," I apologized for my idiot friends and sped after them. The last thing I saw was her grateful smile. We ran back to Lazarus's office.

"Where are they?" Martha asked. The Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver.

"Fluctuating DNA will give off an energy signature. I might be able to pick it up-" He started but I grabbed it from his hand, interrupting him.

"Oh forget that! They're up on the roof!" I shouted and ran to the stairs. Martha and he were still standing there in shock so I made a 'come here' gesture at them impatiently.

"Come on!" They broke out of it, running up to me so I turned and dashed up the steps, two at a time. We finally reached to see Tish and Lazarus looking over London. We stayed out of sight.

"That clock tower's beautiful all lit up like that," Tish said.

"It's Southwark Cathedral. One of the oldest churches in London. Been around longer than I have," he informed.

"Well, you're looking pretty good for your age," Tish flirted. I had to cover my mouth to withdraw a snort.

"Thank you," Lazarus smiled charmingly at her.

"Can I?" She asked and reached out a hand tentatively.

"Of course."

Tish ran the back of her hand along Lazarus's cheek and he turned into the caress. I pointed into my mouth and made a slight gagging noise which made Martha giggle softly and the Doctor frown at us. He communicated with his eyes for us not to blow our cover.

"Still can't take it in," Tish marveled.

"I'm still adjusting myself. I've been working toward it for two many years, it's hard to believe the moment's finally arrived," Lazarus sighed.

"And is it like you expected?" She asked.

"I find that nothing's ever exactly like you expect. There's always something to surprise you. 'Between the idea and the reality, between the motion and the act-'" He started.

"Falls the shadow," the Doctor said as we stepped dramatically out into plain sight. I had to fight to keep a serious expression.

"So the mysterious Doctor knows his Eliot. I'm impressed," Lazarus smiled as they turned to see us.

"Martha, what are you doing here?" Tish asked.

"Tish, get away from him," Martha warned.

"What? Don't tell me what to do," she defied.

"I wouldn't have thought you had time for poetry, Lazarus, what with you being busy defying the laws of nature and all," the Doctor said.

"You're right, Doctor. One lifetime's been too short for me to do everything I'd like. How much more would I get done in two or three or four?" He asked.

"It doesn't work like that," I said. They turned to me and I kept my voice form quivering. "Some people live more in 20 years than others do in eighty." The Doctor looked at me a tad bit approvingly. I smiled at him. Maybe we would be alright.

"She's right. It's not the time that matters. It's the person," the Doctor continued.

"But if it's the right person, what a gift that would be," Lazarus argued.

"Or a curse," I scoffed.

"Look what you've done to yourself," the Doctor said.

"Who are you two to judge me?" He asked, suddenly angry.

"Over here, Tish,' Martha tried again.

"You have to spoil everything, don't you? Every time I find someone nice, you have to go and find fault," Tish said. Behind her, Lazarus was having another attack, slowly transforming.

"Tish, he's a monster!" Martha shouted.

"I know the age thing's a bit freaky, but it works for Catherine Zeta-Jones." Who the hell was that? Oh whatever. At the sound of growling, Tish slowly turns her head as I stared at what used to be Lazarus in horror. He looked like a cross between a human skeleton and a scorpion, towering above us. He roared revealing pointy teeth.

"Run!" The Doctor shouted. We took no time to hesitate and raced inside, the doctor sealing the lock with his sonic. Martha pressed the call button for the lif- ELEVATOR.

"Are you okay?" Martha asked Tish.

"I was gonna snog him," Tish said, a disgusted look on her face. I burst out in laughter and they both stared at me. I cleared my throat and stopped. Lazarus banged on the door, alerting the building's automatic security. Sirens began to go off and a computerized warning came over the intercom.

"_Security breach. Security breach. Security breach._"

"What's happening?" Martha asked.

"Uh, an intrusion. It triggers a security lockdown. Kills most of the power. Stops the lifts. Seals the exits," Tish said. What kind of stupidness was that?

"He must be breaking through that door. The stairs, come on!" The Doctor shouted and we headed down the stairs hurriedly. As we ran down, we heard the door crash open.

"He's inside!" Martha said and I started to panic. We didn't have much of a head start, plus I was at the back of the group.

"Haven't got much time!" The Doc shouted as we entered the reception.

"Tish! Is there another way out of here?" The Doctor asked her.

"There's an exit in the corner, but it'll be locked now," she said. The Doctor tossed the sonic screwdriver to Martha and she caught it.

"Martha, setting 54. Hurry," he said. She rushed off followed by Tish. I stayed behind and stared at the Doctor. Why didn't he throw the sonic to me? Why her? He ignored my staring and jumped on the platform in front of Lazarus's machine.

"Listen to me! Your people are in serious danger! You need to get out of here right now!" He shouted. A woman in fancy clothes snorted in a snobbish way. I could tell she was stuck up.

"Don't be ridiculous. The biggest danger here is choking on an olive," she said. I glared at her.

"Well here comes your olive!" I shouted and as soon as I did glass shattered and Lazarus appeared on the landing above before leaping down to the reception floor. Martha and Tish rushed to open the door as everyone ran for the exits.

"Mum, get back!" Leo shouted. He was hit by a table and sent flying.

"Leo!"Francine screamed. Martha finally got the door open.

"Over here! This way! Everyone downstairs now! Hurry!" She shouted. Lazarus closed in on the woman who didn't believe the Doc and she just stood there, too scared to move. My heart went out to her.

"No! Get away from her!" The Doctor shouted. Lazarus grabbed her and I felt my feet rushing forward, trying to stop him. The Doctor grabbed my waist, holding me against him and stopping me.

"Let me go! I can save her!" I shouted, struggling against him. He tightened his grip as the woman screamed. "NO!" I cried.

We saw her being sucked dry before her shell fell to the floor. I covered my mouth and choked.

"Why did you do that? I could have stopped him!" I said to the doctor, anger shining in my eyes. He looked down at me.

"How? How could you have? Get it in your skull, you can't save everybody!" The words went straight to me and I clenched my fists.

"Yes I can! If you'd just let me try-"

"Try? Like the last time you saved someone and got killed?" I turned slightly and stared at him as he gritted his teeth.

"You're not getting hurt again. _**Not**_ on my watch."

His chocolate eyes swirled with emotion as he held me slightly tighter to him and I blushed as I realized how intimate we were right now. His eyes flicked to my lips so quickly I thought I imagined it. I felt my face get hotter as we both got closer…

Me: DUN DUN DUN! I can't believe I just did that.

Amy: You can say that again!

Me: I can't believe I just did that.

Amy: ….Would you say it again if I asked?

Me: No.

Amy: Darn.

Me:…Putting that aside…I am BACK PEOPLE! Lol.

Question of randomness: What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done at school?

Oh, I just updated my profile so go check it out and tell me what you think. (Not you Miss Private Daniel Jackson. You already saw it…) Review!


	13. Chapter 13

Me: WOOOHOOO!

Amy: Oh not again….

Me: *screams* We have reached 100 reviews! Clap yourselves on the shoulder everyone! I know I did.

Martha: You should have seen her have an emotional break down.

Me: WOOOOOOO!

Amy: Anyway….

Me: *In my own personal world*

Martha: Oh! She left a piece of paper with her replies for the reviews. Let's see….

Miss Private Daniel Jackson: Thank you! And don't worry, I don't wanna know…

TooLazyToLogin (Guest): That is so embarrassing. If that happened to me I would probably try to sink into a hole.

Lady Deebo: Yeah I think that all the time, that's why I put it in this story. And how is that embarrassing for you? I mean if he was just dancing on the table it doesn't really affect you…unless he did something to you as well….

Musicmaniac97: That's not so bad! Unless everyone laughed at you or something then yeah.

MinecraftLover00: Aww! Wait you asked her when you were actually in second grade right? You didn't just go up to your second grade teacher at the age you are right now and ask her that did you?

Watergoddesskasey: Heh heh. I did that too once. Luckily there was only one guy in there and he and I just stared at each other awkwardly (he was about to take off his shirt) before I walked out of there so fast it was a blur.

Pinkyndx: I totally agree with you. I mean if I was to be sucked into Doctor Who…Oh god. I would change so much stuff it's not even funny.

Allonsytotimeandspace: Ha that's why I put them in. To make you guys frustrated.

TimeLordCompanion: Grrr. What did you just say? IT better not have been what I think you said or you and I are gonna have a problem sweetie. HE"S MINE!*ROAR*

HunniBadger: Lol, sorry. No your 'word art' didn't work.

Onto the Chapter!

Chapter….umm I forgot again…

_Last time._

_Why did you do that? I could have stopped him!" I said to the doctor, anger shining in my eyes. He looked down at me._

"_How? How could you have? Get it in your skull, you can't save everybody!" The words went straight to me and I clenched my fists. _

"_Yes I can! If you'd just let me try-"_

"_Try? Like the last time you saved someone and got killed?" I turned slightly and stared at him as he gritted his teeth. _

"_You're not getting hurt again. __**Not**__ on my watch."_

_His chocolate eyes swirled with emotion as he held me slightly tighter to him and I blushed as I realized how intimate we were right now. His eyes flicked to my lips so quickly I thought I imagined it. I felt my face get hotter as we both got closer…_

"Ah!" Francine cried.

We snapped out of it and turned around when we saw Lazarus approaching Francine and Leo. The Doctor jumped away from me and faced him. I felt a slight twinge of disappointment.

"Lazarus! Leave them alone!" He shouted as a distraction while Martha rushed over to help Leo and Francine. He looked at a loss for words so I quickly came up with something.

"What's the point if you can't control it?" I asked loudly. "The mutation's too strong. Killing those people won't help you."

The doctor got the drift and continued. "You're a fool, a vain old man who thought he could defy Nature. Only Nature got her own back, didn't she? You're a joke, Lazarus! A footnote in the history of failure!" We turned and ran away from the reception hall and up through the hallways, Lazarus following. As I panted and huffed, I began to rethink if this was a good idea.

The Doctor gave a sudden turn and I sped up to catch up with him as he ran into a service hall filled with all sorts of pipes. We creeped through quietly and tread lightly, trying not to make any noise.

"It's no good, Doctor. Neither you nor your nosy girlfriend can stop me," Lazarus said as he looked for us in the dark. I blushed at the girlfriend part but gasped at the nosy part. _Nosy_? I growled and opened my mouth to make a rude comment but the doctor slapped his hand over my lips.

"Is that the same arrogance you had when you swore nothing had gone wrong with your device?" The Doctor asked.

"The arrogance is yours. You can't stand in the way of progress," Lazarus defied. I scowled and licked the Doctor's hand, wrenching it away from my mouth.

"You call feeding on innocent people progress? You're crazy!" I said.

"It is….. a necessary sacrifice," he hissed.

"That's not your decision to make," the doctor said angrily. We stayed in place for a while, listening to Lazarus sneaking around and trying to slow our breaths. Suddenly the power came back on, (Martha had the sonic,) the lights returned in the service hall and we were no longer hidden in the dark as we once were.

"Peek-a-boo," Lazarus said and we both looked up slowly to see him hanging on the ceiling right above us. My heart gave a jolt and almost fell into my stomach. Oh god.

"Oh, hello," the doctor said and we ran out of the room so quickly it was a blur. We entered a lab and the doctor hurriedly looked around. He fiddled with the battery of a light fixture, leaving wires exposed. He then turned on all the gas jets and grabbed my shirt, making me duck down with him behind a table. Just in time for Lazarus to walk in.

"More hide-and-seek, Skyler, Doctor? How disappointing. Why don't you come out and face me?" He tried to coax us out.

"Have you looked in the mirror lately?" The Doctor asked as we stood. "Why would we wanna face that, hmm?"

We ran from the room, the doctor slicking a switch as we left, causing the room to explode behind us. We ran around a corner and I hit right up into Martha, our heads banging together.

"Ow!" We both shouted. I groaned and rubbed my head.

"What are you doing here?" The Doctor asked Martha.

"I'm returning this," she said and held up the sonic screwdriver. "I thought you might need it."

"How did you-?"

"I heard the explosion. Guessed it was you."

"We blasted Lazarus," I grinned.

"Did you kill him?" Martha asked. As soon as she did we heard Lazarus come crashing down the hall.

"More sort of annoyed him, I'd say," the doctor gulped and we all looked at each other before sprinting off. We arrived back at the reception room.

"What now? We've just gone 'round in a circle!" Martha exclaimed.

"We can't lead him outside. Come on, get in," the doctor said and motioned to the device.

"We can't all fit in there!" I shouted. There was hardly enough space for two people. I made a decision and pushed them both in quickly.

"What are you-?" He didn't get to finish when I locked the door. Lazarus came bursting inside and I ran over to the desk in the corner, unzipping my bag on the way. I hid behind it and took out the vortex manipulator so quickly it was like my life depended on it. Well my life did. I was so scared at the moment. Adrenaline and fear coursed through me as I tried to do everything fast enough. Lazarus flung the desk I was hiding behind to the other side of the room. I had no time to set a date and pressed a random number. Lazarus grabbed me, nicking my leg with his claws. I screamed as pain gripped my ankle and drops of blood fell.

"_**Sky!"**_ I heard the doctor shout as he must have heard my scream and assumed the worst. I jammed the red button, not looking back.

The next thing I knew I hit up into a wall.

I cried out and slumped to the floor, sliding down the brick wall. I paused to get my bearings before looking around. Oh my god…

About a thousand faces stared back down at me.

I quickly jumped to my feet but instantly regretted it when a sharp jolt of pain ran through my ankle. I leaned on my right leg to take the weight of the other leg and walked forward with a slight limp. I studied the faces more clearly until a light bulb flashed over my head. The Sycorax! Yeah with the whole blood control thing and the great big threatening button. They all loomed ahead of me in bleachers going all the way to the ceiling of the ship. Yup, not intimidating at all.

"Umm…?" I said as one of them seemed to be controlling the ship. Wait was this after the doctor sorted everything out or before? Well only one way to find out…

"HELLOOOOO?!" I screamed so loudly it reached the heavens. They all cringed and looked down at me with angry eyes.

"What is it puny human?" One asked me. Ok...so they could speak English. If I was hearing English, that means the TARDIS is somewhere below us…so that must mean the doctor had already been here and they were about to leave! "Umm by any chance was your leader just defeated by…oh I don't know… a man with flicked brown hair who grew another hand?" I shrugged. They were plenty of growls in the bleachers before one answered.

"How do you know this information human?" One drawled out. Ah so it has happened.

"That's not important!" I grinned and sat back down. Ok, how was I to get out of this now? Maybe I could ask them if they could just drop me off back on earth…wait a second. Didn't Harriet blow up their ship? Aren't I currently _on _this ship?!

Crap.

I jumped to my feet again and shouted.

"Wait! You all are in danger!" But of course, none of them listened to the small foolish human who could possibly save their lives. They all just ignored me. Fine! I kissed my teeth and pressed the button on my vortex manipulator.

Nothing happened.

I began frantically mashing the button but nothing happened. Oh my god, please don't tell me it stopped working! I had to get out of here! Lasers were about to destroy this ship in minutes. I wobbled to the outside area where the leader and the doctor had fought, the other Sycorax not paying me any attention. I looked over the edge to the world below and breathed in deeply. It was a pretty high view. The earth was spread out beneath me and I gasped in slight awe.

I flexed my hands as I came to a decision. I couldn't waste any more time. Even if I had proven twice that I was very hard to kill by evading death, I still couldn't chance this. I breathed in deeply once more and let my body go limp.

I jumped off.

I couldn't even hear my own screams as the sound of the wind rushing past filled my ears. Above me, the ship got hit by two laser beams, making it explode into pieces. It was a good thing I had gotten off before it was shot. But that is not important right now. Anyway what was I doing again? Oh yeah-

AAAHHHH!

My stomach fell and my heart was pounding so hard I swear it was going to break out of my chest. A couple tears squinted out of my eyes as I continued to bash the vortex manipulator in mid air. I gave up and extended my arms and legs. My breath came out in short gasps as my throat went sore from the screaming I was doing. The extreme fear I felt was a being in itself because it wasn't just in me, it was all around me.

My lip quivered as I could actually feel myself crying. The ground rushed up to me faster by the second and I didn't know what to do, as I could barely think over the rising tide of cold fear. I closed my eyes and braced myself for contact with the earth below as I hit the ground.

….And sank.

My eyes snapped open and a bubble of air escaped my mouth as I found myself surrounded by water. Water invaded my lungs when I accidently breathed in the blue liquid. My instincts kicked in and I swam up to the surface.

I resurfaced and gasped for air, treading water with my limbs. An arm grabbed mine and I accepted the help as I was dragged out of the pool and onto the ground.

I coughed and spluttered as I looked up into deep brown eyes as the doctor hovered over me.

Me: I am so sorry it's so short! I'm rushing it for a reason. A very good reason. The next two chappies will probably be short as well.

Amy: You cruel, cruel person.

Me: Umm…ok then…

Question of randomness: When was the last time you've ever cried? You don't have to answer if it's personal.

REVIEW PLEASSSEEE!


End file.
